Adventure Bay the Frozen Mystery
by Pedz
Summary: A Mystery brings Elsa & Jack Frost to Adventure Bay. The Paw Patrol befriend them but someone is out to get everyone, the results will devastate everything Ryder holds dear to him. Now its up to Jack, Elsa and their new allies, Max and Shadex to Protect the Paw Patrol, Filled with Magic/Suspense and Mystery. You wont Let It Go! (Pairing's: Marshall/Everest - Chase/Skye)
1. Ice & Snow in Summer?

Chapter 1: Ice & Snow in Summer?

Ryder, Marshall, Rubble and Rocky were on the way back to The Lookout after helping Mayor Goodway with fixing the Hall's Bell after a storm the night before almost destroyed it. Marshall was ahead of the group in his fire truck when he saw something white across the road in front of him, he slammed his paw on the brake

"Uh oh! Ahhhhhh!" Marshall screamed as his truck hit the white substance on the road causing it to spin

"Marshall!" Ryder yelled out then he hit the same white substance "Pups hit the brakes!" he stopped his ATV from losing control

"Ahhhh-WEEEEEE!" Marshall felt dizzy, his truck continued to spin out of control towards the bay "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Rubble and Rocky came to a stop behind Ryder

"Ryder do something!" Rubble said worried watching Marshall's truck rapidly spin faster and faster

"Marshall hold on!" Rocky yelled out "Ryder!"

Ryder pulled his pup pad out and hit on Zuma's symbol "Zuma I need you at the bay!"

"I'm alweady hewe" Zuma said from his hovercraft which was heading towards the out of control truck

Chase and Skye ran down the Lookout driveway

Marshall slammed his brakes over and over to stop but his truck was still slipping on something "I... CAN'T Ssssstop!" Just as he yelled out his truck hit a tree sending Marshall high into the air towards the bay

"ZUMA!" Ryder called out "Catch him!" he ran towards the breach followed by Rocky, Rubble, Skye and Chase

"Wuff! Buoy!" Zuma's buoy landed under Marshall, who fell safely on it "I got you dude"

Everything was spinning for Marshall

Zuma drove onto the breach "Awe you alwight?" He asked jumping off of his hovercraft and went to check on Marshall

"Zuma? Is that you?" Marshall asked "Do you have a twin?"

Ryder and the pups made it down to Zuma and Marshall

"Ryder? You have a twin t... Woahhhhh" Marshall fell off Zuma's buoy right into Ryder's arms "Wh..why is everything spinning... I don't feel so good"

"Easy pup just relax" Ryder said sitting down on the sand with Marshall, he laid the pup across his lap "Rocky check his truck, I want a damage assessment please"

"Sure Ryder! Don't use it? Reuse it!" Rocky ran over to Marshall's truck

Marshall looked up at Ryder still feeling dizzy "I think I'm gon..gon..." He moved his head away from Ryder and violently puked on the sand

"Is he alwight Wyder?" Zuma questioned concerned

Ryder looked down at the poor pup "I'll get Katie to check on him"

Chase and Skye made it to the white substance

"Skye stop!" Chase sniffed the whiteness across the road

Skye turned and looked at it "What is that?" she put her paw on it

"Ice" Both Chase and Skye said together

Skye looked at the ice "How is that possible? It's summer"

"Looks like it's a track" Chase stood over it careful not to slip over "I smell a scent"

"Who's Chase?" Skye watched Chase nearly slip over several times "Careful!"

"I'm good" Chase giggled "I'm gonna see where this leads"

"No come on lets ask Ryder first" Skye said slipping on the ice

"Look out!" Chase yelled as Skye hit into him causing them both to slide down the icy track towards the other pups

"Weeeee! This is fun! ICE SLIDE!" Skye giggled rolling on her belly sliding down the ice "Yay!"

Chase giggled behind her

"How are you feeling now?" Ryder asked patting Marshall's head

"A little better" Marshall said trying to sit up but fell over "Never mind" He sighed

"Still dizzy?" Rubble questioned moving next to Ryder "Ryder?"  
"Yes Rubble?" Ryder turned his head towards the pup

"Ryder what was that?" Rubble asked looking at the white substance which lead into the bay

Zuma scratched his own ear "Yeah dude it neawly killed Marshall" Zuma pointed out

"IT'S ICE!" Skye giggled causing everyone to turn and see her and Chase sliding down it

"Uh oh! Skye we're running out of Ice!" Chase pointed to the track which stopped at the edge of the water

Skye just giggled she hit the end first and flew into the water "That was so much fu..."

"LOOK OUT!" Chase hit the end and slammed into Skye

Both pups lay in the water giggling

Ryder stood up with Marshall in one arm "Chase? Skye?"

"Oh oops sorry Skye" Chase blushed walking onto the beach "Is Marshall alright?"

"Yeah is he ok?" Skye giggled walking besides Chase

"I'm fine pups" Marshall smiled "..." he was cut off

"I'm taking him for a check up by Katie, Chase I need you to use your police cones to block the road off we don't want anyone else slipping on.. on whatever it is" Ryder looked at the white substance

"It's ice Ryder sir, it's a trail I smelt a scent I've never smelt before on it" Chase explained

Ryder scratched his forehead "Hm, ok Skye and Zuma I need you pups to help Chase secure the area"

"Sure Ryder" Skye and Zuma said together

"Rocky how's my truck?" Marshall asked still dizzy

Ryder turned around and looked at the truck which was up against a tree "How's it looking Rocky?" he questioned the mix breed

"It's been badly damaged Ryder, but I should be able to repair it" Rocky smiled "I'll tow it back to the lookout and begin to work on it straight away"

"Good pup" Ryder smiled he turned to Rubble "Your with me, let's get Marshall checked out"

"Why?" Marshall asked concerned "I said I'm o..." he was hushed by Ryder

"Shh, I want to make sure you don't have any injuries because you're our EMT pup and we made need you" Ryder decided to just run to Katie'd because it was so close "Rubble come on"

Marshall suddenly felt dizzy again as Ryder running was making him feel worse

Katie was outside her shop giving Cali a cooling bath when Ryder came running up to her with Marshall in his arms "Oh my gosh Ryder bring him inside" She said running back in her shop "What happened to him?"

"His truck slammed into a tree" Ryder ran into her shop behind her "There's ice on the road, and his truck slipped on it"

"Ice?" Katie asked laying a blanket down on a table "What do you mean ice? It's the middle of summer"

"I don't understand it either" Ryder placed Marshall on the table "Can you check Marshall to make sure he's ok?"

Katie smiled "Of course, give me a few minutes with him and I'll get you an assessment"

"I said I'm fine" Marshall mumbled but instantly shut up when he noticed Katie, Ryder and Rubble looking at him "Fine" he sighed

Katie started to check Marshall over "Does it hurt anywhere?"

"No" Marshall stated

Katie looked at his head "Do you feel dizzy?" she asked

Marshall nodded "A little"

"How's your vision?" Katie questioned the pup

"A little blurry but it's getting better" Marshall said cheekily causing Katie to giggle

"Hm, well I can't find any injuries Ryder I think he just had the wind knocked out of him" Katie gave Marshall a pat "He should be fine, nothing really to worry about"

Ryder was relieved

"However I suggest he gets some rest, his insides might be still spinning which could cause some nausea" Katie explained

"Well he did vomit once" Ryder stood next to her

Katie placed her hand on his shoulder "Let him have the afternoon off to rest but if he still experiences dizziness or vomits again bring him back, make sure you keep a close eye on him though"

"Thank you Katie and will do" Ryder smiled at Marshall "Ready to go home pup?"

Marshall nodded, Ryder then picked him up and was bombarded by licks he giggled

"Someone's happy" Ryder smiled walking out of Katie's clinic doors "Thanks Katie, bye" he said waving

"Bye Katie" Rubble said walking next to Ryder, Katie waved back at them

"How you feel pup?" Ryder asked holding him

"I'm ok" Marshall smiled laying his head on Ryder's shoulder

Rubble looked up at the blue sky "Ryder?"

"Yes Rubble?" Ryder answered looking at him "What is it?"

"Ryder how did that Ice get there?" Rubble asked confused "It's summer"

Ryder shrugged "I don't know, but we're going to find out" he pulled out his pup pad "Paw Patrol to the lookout"

Chase, Zuma and Skye had finished securing the area, Chase had put a sign which read (Road Closed) down along with some cones blocking off the road when Ryder's call came through

"Ryder needs us!" The pups said together as the ran towards the Lookout

"Hi pups" Rocky met them at the entrance "Where's Marshall?"

"Probably still at Katie's" Chase giggled

Rubble laughed "Having a bath probably"

"Lucky!" Skye said jealous

"Well I don't think he's lucky" Rocky laughed causing the pups to giggle as they went up in the elevator

Chase went into his Super-Spy gear, all the pups jumped out of the elevator to find Marshall asleep on a pup cushion

"Naww! he looks so peaceful" Skye giggled

Chase said his line "Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir!"

"Thanks for coming pups, you all know why you're here" Ryder pressed a button and the screen lowered down "We need to find out what caused that Ice trail, it already caused trouble"

"Yeah nearly killed Marshall" Rocky looked at Marshall who was snoring

"It's dangerous, so we have to find what created it" Ryder pressed Chase's symbol "Chase I need you to use your drone and follow the trail"

"Super-Spy Chase! is on the case!" Chase grinned as Ryder pressed Skye's symbol

"Great! Ok Skye see if you can spot the end of the trail from the sky" Ryder said then pressed on Rocky's symbol

"This pups gonna fly!" Skye said doing a back flip

"And Rocky continue to fix Marshall truck, you never know when we made need it" Ryder smiled "Pa..." he was cut off

"What about us Wyder?" Zuma questioned looking at Rubble who hadn't been on a mission for a few weeks

"You two pups have the most important job, I would like the both of you to stay here and keep an eye on Marshall, I'm going to also bring in another pup who's an expert in ice" Ryder pressed on another symbol

"Everest!" The pups yelled together

"Shh not so loud pups" Ryder giggled "We need Marshall to sleep"

"Oh yeah" Skye giggled

"Everest it's Ryder" He said looking at the screen, her face appeared on it

"Hi Ryder what do you need?" Everest licked her paws

"Believe it or not there's a trail of ice causing problems down here, we need your ice and snow skills to help Chase work out what it's from" Ryder explained

Everest stood up "Ice or snow I'm ready to go!" she said running to her snowplow

"Excellent! Zuma Rubble if Marshall should get worse call Katie" Ryder turned to them who both nodded "Alright Paw Patrol is on a roll!"

The pups cheered softly

Somewhere in the woods close to Jake's Mountain, a young female was hiding inside a cave which was covered in snow, she sat on a rock deep in the cave

"How did I get here?" The woman questioned "And where is here?!" She screamed kicking a small rock across the caves snowy floor, the girl looked down at her hands which were cold "I have to find a way home, and figure out where I am" she looked around at the cave, when suddenly a male figure appeared in front of her "Who are you?" she questioned him sending an icy blast at him

The male raised his stick he was holding in the air and stopped her attack

"Who are you?" The woman asked again "Tell me!"

The male just laughed "Relax I'm here to help you" he looked at the cave "Did you do this?"

"Huh? do what?" The woman questioned

"The snow and ice silly" he giggled

"Why? What's it to you?" The woman said getting offensive

"Because I have snow powers too" The man held his hand out to her "I'm Jack, Jack Frost"

"Never heard of you" The woman looked confused and sat down "How did you end up in this place?"  
Jack shrugged "I dunno, kinda just woke up here, wait you've never heard of me?"

"Nope" The woman said

"That's impossible! Everyone's heard me!" Jack stomped his foot

The woman laughed

Jack frowned "Anyway what's your name?"

"I'm Elsa" she replied "Wait you have the same powers as me?"

"I guess, although mines more on the frosty side" Jack giggled holding his staff

"How do we get out of this place?" Elsa questioned "And what is it anyway?"

Jack stood up "I've looked around a bit, and what I can tell they call it Adventure Bay" he held his staff "We have to find out why we're here"

"No" Elsa continued to sit down "I can't go anywhere"

"Why not?" Jack questioned her

Elsa shook her head "It doesn't matter, I'll stay here you go"

"Alright, I'll come back for you" Jack flew out of the cave

"Anna where are you!" Else felt a tear fall from her eyes "You were right next to me then I woke up here, Anna I'll find you! Please be ok!"

Skye was flying above the ice trail when something flew past her "Woah! What was that?!" She said struggling to keep control of her helicopter

"Skye? Are you ok?" Ryder's voice came through her pup tag

"I'm fine Ryder, must have been a bird" Skye used her goggles to look down at the trail "A big bird that is"

"I don't look like a bird" Jack said flying next to Skye

Skye looked at him then looked away "Huh? What?" She said quickly looking at the boy flying next to her

"Hi here" Jack smiled "Nice helicopter"

"..." Skye fainted causing her helicopter to start to fall from the sky, she opened her eyes and quickly regained control "Woah must have been seeing things"

"Nope you weren't seeing things" Jack said flying next to her "I'm Jack"

"And you can fly? That's awesome! but I must be dreaming" Skye heard Ryder's voice came through her pup tag

"It's Ryder, Skye how's it going?" Ryder asked

"Hi Ryder" Jack yelled out

"Who's that Skye?" Ryder asked concerned "Who's with you?"

"I'm Jack" He giggled

"I asked Skye not you" Ryder's concern grew "Are you ok?"

Skye looked confused "I'm great, never better" she said sarcastically "Someone tell this flying boy to stop bothering me, when I'm trying to look for that trial!"

"Oh you mean the ice one? It's nothing, Elsa left it" Jack winked at Skye

"Wait what?" Chase's voice came through Skye's pup tag "A flying boy?! Impossible!"

"Hey is that your boyfriend?" Jack asked giggling causing Skye to blush

"Yep I'm dreaming all of this, it's ok just a dream" Skye said to herself "None of this is real, boys can't fly"

"Skye it's not a dream!" Ryder's voice had a touch of panic in it "What's going on up there?"

Skye shook her head "If it's not a dream, that's mean there really is a boy flying?" she turned her head and looked at Jack

"Yep sure is" Jack waved

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Skye yelled losing control "RYDER! HELP!"

"You have to land Skye" Ryder's voice again came through her pup tag "Land and we'll come to you"

Skye took a deep breath, and regained control "Get away from me weird boy" she said trying to fly her helicopter away

"Relax" Jack smiled "I'm not here to hur..."

Skye made her helicopter suddenly drop from the sky

"Huh? Wow she's a good pilot!" Jack said in amazement

Skye successfully landed her helicopter safely on the ground, Ryder and Chase pulled up close to her

"Skye!" Ryder ran over to her "Are you ok?"

Skye pointed up at the sky both Chase and Ryder looked to where she was looking

"What in the world?" Ryder felt his mouth drop

Chase just looked at Jack "Skye wasn't joking"

Jack landed on the ground in front of them "Hi I'..."

Chase jumped in front of Ryder and started growling "Stay back!"

"Chase I don't think he's going to hurt us" Ryder knelt down giving him a pat

"I don't care!" Chase yelled showing his teeth "He almost caused my Skye to crash!"

"Your Skye?" Skye jumped out of her helicopter

Chase blushed "I mean our Skye!"

"Chase" Skye giggled then planted a lick on his cheek "Silly Chase"

"S...k..." Chase couldn't speak his face turned as red as Marshall's truck

Ryder giggled then turned to Jack "Hi there, I'm Ryder"

"I know" Jack grinned "I've been here awhile"

"So your name is Jack?" Ryder questioned him

Jack nodded "I'm Jack Frost"

"Jack Frost" Chase burst out laughing "Skye licks me, and we just met Jack Frost" he laughed "What a day"

Ryder raised his eyebrow at Chase "Nice to meet you Jack"

"Jack Frost!" Chase rolled on the ground laughing "He's Jack Frost! I suppose he made that ice track?" he said still laughing

"Nope that was Elsa" Jack grinned "Oh I better get back to her"

"Elsa? What is she some type of snow queen?" Chase teased laughing

"Well she has powers like mine" Jack created a snow ball and threw it at Chase hitting his head "See?"

Chase just froze at what happened "He.. He... He.. Really is Jack Fffffrost?"

"Looks like it" Skye giggled and licked some snow off of Chase's face

Chase blushed but looked at Ryder "But Jack Frost is just a fairy tale, he's not real"

"I'm as real as you are" Jack knelt in front of him and created a snow bird which flew up and sat on Chase's head

"Get it off me!" Chase yelled using his paw he pushed it off, the bird exploded into snow flakes "I still say Jack Frost isn't real"

Ryder shook his head "Just like you said Merpups weren't real, and we have met Santa" he giggled then turned to Jack "What brings you to Adventure Bay?"

Chase sighed

"I don't even know how I got here, one minute I was with the Easter Bunny helping him then I was here" Jack explained "I found that ice trail like you did and followed it, that's when I met Elsa"

"Wait wait, did he just say the Easter Bunny?" Chase blinked several times

"Naww! I bet the Easter Bunny is adorable!" Skye giggled

"Don't let Bunny catch you saying that" Jack knelt in front of her "He's up tight about being called cute things"

Skye and Ryder both giggled, Chase just sighed

"Jack Frost, Santa, Easter Bunny, what's next the Tooth Fairy being real?" Chase asked in a sarcastic voice

Jack nodded "Tooth fairy is real"

Chase smacked himself in his face

Back in the cave Elsa was pacing backwards and forwards, she couldn't stand around doing nothing. So she decided to go look for Anna, she ran out of the cave into the woods. It wasn't till she came across a tall tower on the horizon, figuring because it as the tallest thing around she'd get a better view of where she was, she she heading towards it, leaving a trail of ice behind her.

Outside the Lookout Rocky had just finished fixing Marshall's truck

"It sure is hot out here" Rocky said to himself "I'll head inside for a drink and to see how Marshall is doing" he walked inside the lookout to find Marshall laying down watching Zuma and Rubble go head to head in pup pup boogie "Hiya pups! Who's winning?" he sat down besides Marshall

"Zuma is" Marshall grinned licking his paws

"Go guys!" Rocky smiled then turned his face to Marshall "Are you feeling better now?"

Marshall nodded "Sure am" he said with a big smile "At least I'm not seeing double of everything now"

"That's great Marshall" Rocky got up and had a drink from his bowl "It's getting really hot outside, any word from Ryder?"

"None yet" Rubble said pressing his paws down on the buttons "Tail spin! Ready Zuma?"

"Oh this is gonna be good" Marshall giggled

Zuma giggled "Lets do it! And SPIN!"

Both Zuma and Rubble got on their tails and spun around as fast as they could

Zuma headed straight for Marshall, and Rubble headed towards Rocky and his bowl of water

"ZUMA! LOOK OUT!" Marshall yelled out

"Uh no!" Rocky quickly got out the way as Rubble went spinning past him

CRASH!

Both Rubble and Zuma hit straight into Marshall

"Ow!" Marshall yelped from the bottom of the pile "Who's butts in my face?!" he screamed out

"Sowwy Marshall" Zuma giggled getting off of the pile

Rocky quickly ran over to them "Every pup ok?" he asked

"I'm good" Rubble grinned getting off

All 3 pups looked at Marshall, he was laying upside down

"Why are you pups on the roof?" Marshall questioned looking extremely confused

They all started laughing

"Huh?" Marshall looked even more confused "Oh silly me" he said realizing he was upside down

Zuma helped Marshall the right way up "Thewe you alwight? Sowwy we kinda took the spin a bit fast"

"I'm fine" Marshall giggled "Yeah you c..." he suddenly froze

"Marshall?" Rubble looked at him

"Hey who's that?" Marshall pointed to a woman in a blue dress standing inside the lookout

Rocky, Rubble and Zuma turned around

"Anna? Are you here?" She yelled out "Anna?"

"Sowwy who?" Zuma walked over to her "How can we help you?"

"I'm looking for my sister" She woman said looking down at the pups "Wait talking dogs?"

"We'we the Paw Patwol" Zuma smiled at her  
"I don't care who you are" The woman looked around the room "I have to find my sister"

Marshall stood up and walked over to her "Maybe we can help you look for her?"

"Why would you help me?" The woman asked Marshall

"We help people, it's what we do" Rocky explained

"Yeah it's ouw job" Zuma grinned "We'we good at finding things"

The woman knelt down in front of Marshall "Thanks that would be great, but I'm afraid I wouldn't know where to look I'm new here"

"That doesn't matter we can still help" Marshall said sniffing her "What's your name?"

"I'm Elsa" She smile giving Marshall a pat

"But Marshall, Wyder said you have to west dude" Zuma remembered that Ryder had said Marshall had to have to day off

Marshall shook his head "I'm fine I don't need to rest"

"Rest? Why what happened to you? You look fine to me" Elsa gave Marshall an ear scratch

"Well Marshall's truck span out of control when it hit an ice trail in the road" Rubble looked at Elsa

"Ice trail?" She looked behind her "Oh no..."

"What's wong?" Zuma asked

Elsa looked at the pups (I nearly killed one of these pups? I'm here not even 5 minutes and I'm already causing problems)

"Elsa?" Marshall nudged her hand

Suddenly Elsa released an icy blast which throw Marshall, Zuma, Rocky and Rubble into the air

"I'm so sorry!" Elsa yelled running out of the lookout "I'm sorry!" she turned around to see inside the lookout was white

Zuma and Rocky hit the floor hard knocking them both out, Rubble and Marshall were thrown into a wall also knocking them out.

Elsa's blast had caused everything to freeze inside the lookout, and the pups were all starting to shiver but still unconscious

Jack, Ryder and Chase arrived at the cave to find it empty, and snow and ice had melted but Elsa was nowhere to be seen

"Where is this snow queen?" Chase asked sarcastically

Ryder looked inside the cave "She's not here"

"Ryder?" Skye said looking at the sky "Why is it snowing in summer?"

"Wait what?' Ryder saw snow flakes falling "But there's no clouds"

"It's Elsa, quickly I can track her magic" Jack said flying in the air

"Um? Hello we can't fly" Chase frowned

Skye grinned "I can" she jumped into her helicopter

"We'll follow you below, but wait for us" Ryder said getting onto his ATV

Katie had gone to check on Marshall, she was walking up the lookout driveway when she saw snow coming out of the lookout doors

"What?" Katie couldn't believe what she was seeing "Where are the pups?" she ran faster towards the Lookout and pulled out her phone "Ryder? Did you leave the air conditioner on? I think it's broken"

"Huh?" Ryder answered his phone "Katie what do you mean it's broken?"

"There's snow coming out the do..." Katie paused "Oh my! Ryder! The whole look out is filled with snow!" She ran inside and instantly almost froze "Wow its freezing in here"

"Do you see the pups?" Ryder asked in a worried voice

Katie looked around there was no sigh of any life "No I don't see them anywhere inside"

"They have to be inside, can you look?" Ryder's worry grew

"Ryder all I see is snow" Katie said as she ended the call, she heard a noise behind her, Everest has just arrived "Everest! Thank goodness! Just the pup we need!"

"What's happening here?" Everest asked jumping off her snow plow "What's up with the snow? Did Ryder's Air Conditioner break?"

"No but he said the pups are inside" Katie said as the snow fell on her head "We have to find them Everest, they'll freeze in there"  
"Ice or snow I'm ready to go!" Everest ran inside "Wait out there Katie I'll find them"

Katie nodded "I'll go get some First Aid gear in-case they're hurt" she said running back to her clinic

Everest was digging in the snow near the pup pup boogie machine when she heard a moan "Zuma? that sounds like Zuma!" she dug down even fast and sure enough she found Zuma

"Evewest?" Zuma said opening his eyes "Why am I so cccccollllddd?"

"Your going to be alright" Everest placed Zuma on her back then ran out of the lookout "Stay here ok?" she said putting him on the grass

Zuma nodded unable to move

Everest raced as fast as she could back inside the Lookout, she searched the same area where she found Zuma

"Is anyone there..." Rocky yelled out coughing as he did "Help!"

"Rocky where are you?" Everest said digging into the snow "Keep talking"

"I'mmmm soooo colddddd ACHOO!" Rocky sneezed then finally Everest found him

"Rocky are you ok?" Everest asked quickly pulling him out of the snow and onto her back, she ran out and placed him next to Zuma

"I'm cold" Rocky said shivering "Where's Marshall? and Rubble?"

Everest looked back at the Lookout "I don't know, but wait here I'll find them"

Rocky looked at Zuma who was barely conscious

"Rubble?! Marshall?! Can any of you hear me?" Everest yelled running through the doors "This snow is getting worse" she said digging around in the snow

Katie finally arrived back and saw Rocky and Zuma laying on the grass, quickly she ran over to the pups "You pups alright?" she asked attending to Zuma

"I'm ok" Rocky smiled still shivering "But Zuma looks hurt"

Katie quickly examined Zuma but found no injuries "I think he's going to be alright" she looked at Rocky and placed a blanket over both pups "Where are Rubble and Marshall?" she questioned

"Everest is looking for them" Rocky said worried

Just then Ryder, Chase followed by Skye who landed and Jack arrived

"Ryder!" Rocky yelled out trying to stand up but Katie forced him to lay down

"Oh no! Rocky! Zuma!" Ryder ran over to them "Are they ok?"

Katie nodded "But Marshall and Rubble are still inside"

"Jack can you do something?" Ryder asked looking at him

Jack nodded "But get Everest out"

"Everest? Come outside" Ryder called out

Moments later Everest ran out "Why did you call me out? Ru..." she was cut off as Jack walked passed her

"Stay back, Elsa has strong magic" Jack walked into the Lookout

Ryder and Chase stood just outside, as Skye ran over to Rocky and Zuma

There was a loud noise which came from inside the Lookout, a bright light lit up the area Jack was thrown through the doors

"Wow her magic is really strong" Jack said once again running inside

Katie looked confused "What's going on Skye? Who's that?" she asked covering Zuma with another blanket

"That's Jack Frost" Skye said sitting next to Rocky

"Huh? Jack Frost? He's ju..." Rocky was cut off

Another explosion noise echo'd from the Lookout this time the snow stopped falling, Jack lifted his staff in the air and the snow vanished

Ryder and Chase ran through the doors

"Oh no!" Chase yelled seeing Rubble against a wall and Marshall was on top of him

Jack flew over and picked Marshall up while Ryder picked Rubble up

Chase ran out the Lookout "We found them Katie!"

"Bring them over here" Katie said getting some emergency equipment out her bag

Both pups were laid on the grass, barely breathing

"Katie can you help them?" Everest asked worried

Katie smiled "Of course I can" She said feeling for Marshall's pulse, she then felt for Rubble's "Ryder both pups are almost frozen" she placed an oxygen mask on Marshall and Rubble

Mayor Goodway drove up the driveway she hopped out of her car and walked towards the group "What happened here? Are they pups ok?"

"They should be fine" Katie smiled wrapping both Marshall and Rubble in thick blankets "But I think they're all going to get a cold out of this" she said continuing to examine each pup

"Hi Mayor Goodway" Ryder said kneeling besides Zuma

"Ryder we have a problem, the roads and train line into and out of Adventure Bay are frozen and poor chickaletta is expecting her lunch on today's train, but it can't get in, chickaletta is so hunry you have to do something" Mayor Goodway frowned looking at her purse chicken who was snoring

"Oh that is a problem" Ryder scratched his head "But most of my pups aren't well"

"Ryder sir I'm fine" Chase smiled

Everest and Skye both nodded "So are we" They said together

"This requires the whole Paw Patrol, I can't leave the pups like this" Ryder said worried

Jack touched Ryder's shoulder "Easy you stay here with the pups, and I'll go with Everest Chase and Skye I can undo what Elsa did"

"Elsa?" Mayor Goodway looked confused "Who's that? And who are you?"

"I'm Jack Fr..." Jack was cut off by Ryder

"He's name is Jack Fred" Ryder brought his mouth to Jack's ear "Don't go round saying your Jack Frost" he whispered

Jack nodded "Yes I'm Jack Fred, nice to meet you"

"Fine fine, just do something about all this ice" Mayor Goodway said walking back to her car

Katie looked at Ryder "Is the Lookout ok to take the pups inside?"

"Yep, I undid everything Elsa did" Jack smiled "But why would she do this?"

"It was an accident" Rocky said looking up "She didn't mean to"

"Rocky? How can anyone do this by accident?" Ryder questioned

"Easy" Jack picked up Zuma in his arms "I mean you come to a strange place, and I don't think she can completely control her powers"

"I see" Ryder said picking up Rocky

Katie picked Rubble up as Everest placed Marshall on her back

"Lets get them all inside and keep them warm" Katie said following Ryder into the Lookout

Up on Jake's Mountain Anna was walking in the snow, when she suddenly fell in a Crevasse her leg twisted as she fell down several feet

"Ow!" Anna screamed out clutching her leg "Where am I?" she said looking at the small ledge she'd landing on inside the crevasse "Hello? Is anyone up there?" She yelled out as loud as she could suddenly the ledge started collapsing "Oh yeah Kristoff said something about these, they're called cravings? or something? And I'm talking to myself, great. I've lost it" she sighed "I have no idea where I am, or where Elsa is, My leg hurts, I'm cold and I'm stuck in this craving what else could possibly go wrong?"

Without warning the Ledge she was on completely collapsed Anna quickly used grabbed onto the side of the crevasse and held on "I had to ask" she sighed again

"Hello? Is anyone down there?" A voice called from the Crevasse entrance it was Jake, he noticed foot prints in the snow which vanished down the Crevasse

"Yes! yes! Please whoever you are can you kindly GET ME OUT OF HERE?" Anna yelled causing the Crevasse to start to shake

"No worries I can get you out of there just hold on" Jake said throwing his back pack on the edge

"Helllooo I am holding on" Anna looked above her head

Jake tied a rope around a tree and throw it down the the Crevasse "Are you hurt?"

"Well my leg is sore, and I'm cold, tired, hungry, oh I could possibly do with a massage around now" Anna said in a sarcastic voice

"Wow who is this girl? Does she ever do anything but complain?" Jake asked himself

"Hey! I heard that!" Anna yelled up to him "Are you going to rescue me, or do I have to climb out of this craving myself?"

"Craving? It's called a Crevasse" Jake said lowering himself into it

"Do you think I care what it's called?" Anna sighed "Just get me out, my hands have gone numb"

Jake sighed and lowered himself next to her "Jum..."

Anna threw herself at him, Jake instantly caught her and attacked the rope around her

"Nice catch, now can you get me out? I have to find Elsa" Anna said pulling herself and Jake back up

"Wait wait!" Jake yelled worried "Don't go to fast the rope might..."

A snap sound was heard above them

"Break..." Jake frowned as they started to fall

Only a few seconds later and they both fell on the bottom of the Crevasse, Anna fell on Jake

"That was a softer landing then I expected" Anna said sitting on Jake

Jake struggled to breathe "Yep lucky you, please get off me I can't breath"

"Oh right sorry" Anna said standing up "Some rescuer you turned out to be" she said limping

Jake stood to his feet "Quit complaining, we have to get out of here"

"Excuse me?" Anna placed her hands on her hips "Who do you think you are talking to?"

"Um I don't know" Jake shook his head "Who are you?"

"I'm Anna Princess of A..." She paused as Jake started laughing

"Princess?" Jake said holding his stomach laughing "Your a princess? Then I'm a duke"

"Oh your a duke? I don't like Duke's I find them self centered" Anna raised an eyebrow at him

"Look Anna we have to find a way out of here" Jake pulled out his cell phone "Ryder? Ryder are you?" All he got back was static "Great we're too far down"

Anna leaning on the wall "Well its your fault, you're such a bad rescuer if Kristoff were here he'd have me out of here at no time" she looked down at her leg

"Well he'..." Jake was cut off

"Like Kristoff would know what to do, he's such a better rescuer then you" Anna turned her back

"U..." Jake was again cut off

"Kristoff is so amazing and talented" Anna said fluttering her eye lashes

Jake sighed

"Even if Elsa were here she'd create like an ice ladder or maybe a castle! Oh that would be wonderful! An underground castle!" Anna clapped her hands

"I wouldn't do that if I wer..." Jake was cut off

"Why hasn't Elsa thought about an underground castle before? We could hold royal balls down here!" Anna said cheering

Suddenly the walls started collapsing

"Oops" Anna frowned "Sorry I kinda get carried away"

"Duck!" Jake pushed Anna down and forced himself over her

Large chunks of snow and ice fell on Jake and Anna, the crevasse entrance became blocked with snow

To be continued


	2. A Frozen Horror

Chapter 2: A Frozen Horror

Elsa was walking, to where she didn't know. All she knew was she had to find Anna, about 2 hours had passed since her encounter with the pups she found a cliff over looking the ocean, as the summer heat finally started to get to her everything started to spin

"Anna where are you!" Elsa yelled out letting herself fall to the ground "I will find you" she said as snow flakes fell around her but instantly melted because of the heat "Anna..." Elsa said laying down on the grass, her vision faded

In Katie's veterinary clinic, Rubble and Marshall were being examined by Katie, Marshall was slightly conscious but Rubble wasn't. After drinking some hot soup both Zuma and Rocky were fine

Chase was sitting next to Skye who fell asleep on him, causing Chase to blush "Skye..." he said nudging her face "Skye..."

Skye flopped her tongue out of her mouth with fell on Chase's cheek

"SKYE!" Chase yelled in her ear

"Huh? What?" Skye jumped falling into Chase "Oh hi Chase did you say something?" she said all innocently

Chase rolled his eyes "Nothing"

Ryder giggled helping Katie attend to his half frozen pups

"How awe they?" Zuma asked stretching

Katie placed a hot water bottle next to Rubble "Well they're cold"

"We already know that" Rocky giggled licking his (cough)

Ryder raised his eyebrow at him "Rocky do you have to do that?"

"Yeah dude go do that in prwvate" Zuma looked away

"What?" Rocky said removing his head from his (cough) "It's itchy"

"Eww! That's gross!" Skye buried her head into Chase's chest

Chase blushed "Skye? Um..."

"Oh" Skye removed her head from Chase "Sorry Chas... Why are you blu..." she was cut off

"What's that smell dude?" Zuma asked

All eyes turned to Rocky

"What?" Rocky questioned licking his paws "Why are you all looking at me?"

Jack starting laughing, he created a snowball and threw it at Rocky

"HEY! watch it!" Rocky said shaking himself

Jack laughed and laughed "I'm sorry" he said still laughing

"Dude you need a bath" Zuma giggled "Like sewiously you smell"

Rocky ignored Zuma and went to lick his (cough) again

Jack created yet another snowball and threw it him, it connected causing Rocky to jump

"STOP IT!" Rocky said landing on his feet

"Then stop licking there" Jack laughed "Go to the bathroom or something"

"Katie can you give Rocky a bath please?" As those words left Ryder's mouth Rocky ran for the doors

Jack flew above him and landed in the doorway "Where do you think your going?"

"I'm not having a bath" Rocky said running straight for Jack

Jack laughed and created an ice trail like Elsa's which lead to a bath, Rocky ran then slipped on it

"NO! AHHHH! PLEASE NO!" Rocky screamed sliding on the ice

SPLASH! he fell into the bath

Jack made the ice disappear then burst out laughing

Rocky emerged from the water and sighed "Thanks"

"Your very welcome" Jack said sarcastically

Everest was asleep but instantly woke up upon hearing Marshall's voice

"Ryddderereee?" Marshall opened his eyes shivering "Iiiiiiii'mmmm so cold"

"I know pup" Ryder pulled a woolen blanket over him

Katie thought for a moment "Ryder I think you should take him for a walk"

"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY!" Everest blurted out "He can barely keep his eyes open!"

"Well he needs his blood to start pumping around his body, which can only happen if he moves" Katie explained "Since Marshall is awake it'll be good for him"

Everest didn't like the idea

"Marshall do you think you can walk pup?" Ryder questioned him in a concerned voice

"Iiiiiiiiiiii guessssssss, Iiiiii cannn try" Marshall said trying to sit up but his body was shaking

"See! He can't even sit up!" Everest shook her head

"Why are you so protective?" Rocky asked sitting in his bath

Jack knelt in front of Everest "You like him huh?" he said winking at her

The husky felt her face turn red "What! No! yes! Maybe! I don't know!" she said confused

"Here maybe this will make your mind up" Jack said shoving an snowball in her face

Everest growled at him "Do that again and you won't have a hand"

Jack backed away "Never mind" he said creating a snowball and quickly turned around throwing it at her "Catch me if you can" he said flying up near the ceiling

Everest ducked and the snowball hit the wall behind her "HEY! Flying is cheating!"

Ryder gently picked Marshall up still wrapped in blankets "Chase, Skye, Zuma and Everest I need you pups to help Marshall"

They all nodded

"What about me?" Rocky asked attempting to get out the bath

Jack threw a snowball at him causing Rocky to fall back in

Ryder giggled "Stay here Rocky, you need to finish that bath"

"NO!" Rocky shouted only to be hit with another snowball "Stop that!"

"He said stay in the bath, so stay in there" Jack chuckled "If you don't I'll make you"

Rocky sighed "Fine, I guess I'll stay"

Ryder walked out Katie's clinic holding Marshall, the pups followed him

"Hey Jack?" Katie called out

"Yes?" Jack landed near her "What's up cutie?" he grinned

Katie rolled her eyes "Mind helping me warm Rubble?"

"Um in case your forgot I'm Jack Frost not Jack Hot... Although I'm pretty hot" Jack winked "Sure I can help"

"Oh please, Ryder is hotter then you" Katie placed her hand over her mouth

Rocky almost drowned himself hearing her remark

"Rocky you ok?" Katie asked pulling him out the bath

"I'm..." Rocky started coughing "I'm fine"

Katie smiled relieved "Good pup"

"Oh FYI Katie no one is hotter then me" Jack laughed

Rocky and Katie both rolled their eyes

Ryder and the pups were now outside Katie's clinic, Ryder placed Marshall on the ground but knelt besides him keeping him stable

"You ok buddy?" Chase asked behind Ryder

"Iiiiii can'ttttt feel mmyyyy paws" Marshall said almost falling over but Ryder helped him stand "Myyyy pawwsss are nnnnumb"

"The numbness will go once you start walking" Ryder explained removing the blanket off of Marshall

Marshall smiled at him

"Alright, Everest and Zuma come here" Ryder held onto Marshall's side, both pups moved next to him "Stand on either side of Marshall to help keep him standing"

Everest moved next to Marshall, and so did Zuma

"Ready pups?" Ryder said slowly removing his hands from Marshall

At first Marshall almost fell over but Zuma and Everest kept him standing

"It's alwight dude we got you" Zuma smiled using his weight to help stabilize Marshall

"Ttttthanks pppups" Marshall replied leaning more on Everest then Zuma

Ryder gave Marshall a pat "You good Marshall?"

Marshall nodded and took a step forwards almost falling over but this time Everest helped him standing

"Lets go" Ryder began to slowly lead the pups down the road

Chase and Skye walked behind Marshall in case he fell backwards

"Take it slowly Marshall" Ryder said watching him closely

Ryder decided to take Marshall for a walk along the beach, near the cliffs. Chase looked up at the cliffs and saw something near the edge

"Ryder! Look!" Chase yelled pointing to the top of the cliff

"Is that a pewson?" Zuma asked seeing arms dangling over the edge

Ryder looked to where the pups were looking "We better go see" he turned around and picked Marshall up

"Iiii can walllk" Marshall frowned as Ryder started to run

"No, we need to hurry" Ryder said running fast "Come on pups"

The pups all ran along side Ryder, they went around the cliff's. Sure enough there was a person half over the cliff

"Chase, Zuma pull her back" Ryder instructed them

"Chase is on the case!" Chase said running towards her

Zuma nodded and followed Chase

Both pups gently pushed her back over the edge

"Ma'am are you ok?" Chase asked nudging her

Marshall suddenly backed away "Itttt's Elsa!" he said horrified "Shhhhe's thee onee whoooo... whoo... ACHOOOOOO!" Marshall sneezed so hard he flew backwards

"Marshall!" Ryder quickly ran over to him and picked the pup up in his arms "Are you ok?"

"Colllddd" Marshall said still shivering

Ryder held Marshall close to him, and approached Elsa. He knelt down next to her placing Marshall on the ground

"Pups keep an eye on him" Ryder said feeling for a pulse on Elsa "Hello?"

Elsa moaned and opened her eyes to see Ryder looking down at her she instantly jumped "Who are you?" she asked then noticed the pups "What? I didn't kill them?"

"It's ok we're here to help" Ryder smiled "Elsa right?"

"But I thought I killed them" Elsa said standing to her feet only to fall over

"Woah" Ryder grabbed hold of her arm "Easy there"

"Who are you Elsa asked again?" Elsa questioned leaning her weight on him "Why are you helping me after I nearly killed those pups?"

"From what I hear that as an accident" Ryder smiled helping her sit down "I'm Ryder lead of the Paw Patrol"

"Paw Patrol?" Elsa looked at the pups

Ryder nodded "That's the pups" he smiled "We might be able to help you, you're looking for your sister right?"

"Yes Anna! Have you seen her?" Elsa asked "I don't know what happened, but I can't find her"

"It's ok Elsa we'll help you look" Ryder stood up and held his hand out

Elsa took hold of his hand and he pulled her up "Thank you Ryder, but how can you and a bunch of pups help?"

Chase walked over "We're rescuer's, it's our job to help people"

"I know I was told by um..." Elsa pointed to Marshall "I'm so sorry about what happened before, sometimes I can't completely control my powers"

Marshall smiled then coughed

Ryder pulled out his pup pad to call Rocky "Paw Patrol to the Lookout!"

"Ryder's callin..." Skye paused looking at Ryder "Oh wait never mind"

Ryder, Elsa and the pups laughed

"Come on pups" Ryder said picking Marshall up

Elsa got an idea "I can get us there fast, who likes an ice slide?"

"OH ME!" Chase jumped up and down

Skye coughed

"I mean that would be a great idea ma'am" Chase said causing Elsa to giggle

"Ok stand back" Elsa stepped forward raising her hands in the air, snow flakes hovered around them "Ready?"

"Yes!" The pups all said together

Elsa threw her hands in front of her and snow released from them creating a snowy slide which went all the way to the lookout "Watch this" she pressed her foot against the edge and the snow turned to ice

Chase, Zuma and Marshall's jaw's dropped

Ryder giggled "That is incredible Elsa!"

"Thank you" Elsa smiled "Who wants to g..." before Elsa could finish Marshall leaped from Ryder's arms and slid down the slide

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Marshall yelled sliding on his stomach

"Wait for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Everest yelled jumping down it after Marshall

Zuma was next "Woaaaahhhhhhhh awesomeeeeeee!"

"Come to think of it that looks a bit scary" Chase said looking at the icy slide

Skye giggled and pushed him "Woops"

"SKYE!" Chase screamed going along it backwards

"Sorry!" Skye said jumping after him "Weee!"

"Your turn Ryder" Elsa said turning to him

Ryder shook his head "Nah I'... WAIT DON'T!"

Elsa pushed him down, she jumped after him but stood up

"Weeee! eee! eee! ee! eeeeeee!" Marshall chuckled as the slide did a loop then ended near the lookout doors "Uh oh!" he tried to stop himself but flew off the end and landed in the lookout "ACHOO!" he sneezed sitting on the floor

"LOOK OUT!" Everest called

Marshall spun around to see Everest flying off the end towards him, he gulped

THUMP

Everest slammed into Marshall ending up laying across his stomach "Sorry Marshall" she blushed

"It's ok" Marshall giggled

"LOOK OUT!" Zuma screamed flying off the end of the slide

Everest and Marshall both braced for the impact

CRASH

"Ow" Marshall said under the pile

"IN COMING!" Chase yelled zooming off the end

"Uh oh!" Skye yelled behind him

Zuma tilted his head laying on Everest

THUMP, CRASH

Moans were heard

"Um Elsa?" Ryder said seeing the pup pile rapidly approaching him

"Hold on" Elsa used her powers to create a ice ramp higher then the Lookout

"Weee!" Ryder yelled flying off the ramp

Elsa giggled right behind him

The ground now approached both of them

Snow fell from Elsa's hands, she created a large snow pillow

Ryder landed first, then Elsa "Wow that was fun" he spun around hearing moans from inside the lookout "Pups are you all ok?"

"Um who's butt is in my face?" Marshall's voice was muffled "Hello! Get your butt away!"

"Sorry" Skye giggled "It's me, I think?"

"Dude's someone has theiw paw in my eaw, please wemove it" Zuma said trying to push the pile

"HEY!" Chase suddenly yelled out "WHO'S NOSE IS IN MY BUTT!"

"Wait is that you Chase?" Marshall replied "You stink Chase"

"Like you can talk, Mr Frozen" Chase giggled causing the group to laugh

Elsa walked in behind Ryder both burst out laughinng

"I got this Ryder" Elsa pressed her foot against the Lookout floor causing it to turn into ice "1, 2..." She was cut off

"ACHOOO!" Marshall sneezed causing the pups to fly off him, they all slid across the floor

Ryder laughed

"Hi pu..." Rocky slipped on the ice and slid across the floor "RYDER LOOK OUT!"

Too late... he hit into Ryder who fell on his butt and headed towards Everest

"Uh oh!" Everest yelled trying to move out the way

Marshall slammed into Ryder, who then missed Everest but slid into Zuma, then Chase and Skye, Rocky laughed

"Sorry Ryder, pups" Elsa waved her hands in front of her and the icy disappeared and turned into snow which then vanished "Sorry about that"

Jack flew in behind her "Wow not bad Elsa" he grinned "But I can do bett..." he was cut off by Ryder

"That's enough magic for one day, come on pups" Ryder walked into the elevator followed by the pups, Elsa and Jack

"Party crasher" Jack rolled his eyes

Elsa nodded in agreement

"Come on Elsa let's beat them up there" Jack said flying

"But I can't fly" Elsa frowned

"You can't?" Jack asked confused

Elsa nodded "I don't know how"

"Use your powers" Jack flew out of the Lookout Elsa followed him running "Like this" he said landing then used an icy blast to lift himself off the ground and jumped on the highest level of the Lookout

Elsa looked at her hands "Ok I'll try" She took a deep breath and released an ice blast which lifted her off the ground "AHHH!" she yelled flying past Jack

"WOW! A bit too much" Jack laughed flying after her "It's ok your just have to practice" he said grabbing her hand

"I told you I can't fly" Elsa frowned as they landed on the balcony

The the two walked into the Lookout

Moments later Ryder and the pups arrived in the elevator, they were shocked to see Jack sitting on a ice chair he made and Elsa was standing next to him

Meanwhile in the crevasse, Jake woke up noticing Anna knocked out cold he placed his jacket over her to keep her warm

"I better find a way out of here" Jake looked around "It woul..."

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Anna said trying to stand up "Ouch! My leg" she fell down

"Yeah you hurt it bad, Katie or Marshall needs to take a look at it" Jake replied ripping a piece of his shirt

"Wooahhh what are you doing?" Anna questioned as Jake wrapped her injured leg "Oh thank you"

Jake smiled "If only my phone worked I could totally call Ryder and the Paw Patrol"

"Paw Patrol? What's that?" Anna asked

"You don't know about the Paw Patrol?" Jake questioned sitting besides her "Where are you from?"

"Well that's a silly question" Anna paused "Um Arendelle? You know the kingdom? My sister Elsa is queen of? Well after she froze it in internal winter but it's ok she unfroze it" she looked at Jake who was completely confused "And you have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

Jake shook his head "Your not in Arendella dude, this is Adventure Bay"

Anna burst out laughing but saw the serious look on Jake's face "Your not joking?"

"Nope" Jake showed her a picture on his phone "This is Adventure Bay"

"W..." Anna suddenly fainted Jake quickly caught her

"You alright dude?" Jake said tapping her face

Anna opened her eyes "I just found out I'm lost and alone in some place called Adventure Bay, how do you think I am?"

"You're not lost" Jake smiled " Or alone I'm here"

"That ma..." Anna paused "Thank you"

"One thing's for sure, if we don't find away out of here we're totally gonna freeze" Jake frowned putting his jacket around her

"If my sister's here, she'll fine me she always does" Anna tried to stand up "Ow!" she said sitting down

Jake took another look at her leg "I don't think it's broken"

Anna changed the subject "I really could go with a hot bath, a nice warm drink of milk"

(Here we go again, with the talking) Jake thought to himself

"Oh and some carrots, maybe a foot rub too, oh Elsa could make me a ice bed" Anna said mumbling

Jake just let her words drift in one ear and out the other

"Wait it's summer here, Elsa's ice bed would melt!" Anna frowned "Unless she create's a ice castle hmm we need a tall mountain for that"

"Yep" Jake said nodding not even listening

"Aren't we on a Mountain?" Anna turned to see Jake looking at the walls "Hello?"

"Oh sorry did you say something dude?" Jake spun around to see Anna put her hands on her hips "Sorry I was trying to figure out how to get us out of here"

"Well Elsa could, but she's not here" Anna frowned "She'd build an ice ladder like I said before"

Jake slapped his own face

"Is it me? or is it getting cold in here?" Anna asked started to shiver

"W..." Jake was cut off

"I can stand Elsa's ice because it's fun, but this place us boring" Anna frowned

"..." Jake again was cut off

"There's nothing to do here" Anna looked at her leg "And now my leg is sore"

Jake pulled his phone out "Ryder please answer" he said calling Ryder "Ryder can you hear me?"

"Who's Ryder?" Anna asked looking at his phone

"Ry..." Jake was cut off

"Ryder hmmm does he like riding bikes?" Anna questioned "Cause with a name like that it sure sounds like it"

Jake sighed

Anna suddenly collapsed "Cold..." she said shivering

"I need to get you out of here dude" Jake held her in his arms "You feel so cold" he said putting his hand on her forehead

"Please remove your hand from my head, I'm taken" Anna pushed his hand away

Jake rolled his eyes "Dude I'm ju..."

"Well there's no point sitting around here all day" Anna stood up but instant fell into Jake because of her leg

"Looks like you're not going anywhere" Jake smiled looking up at crevasse's walls "I need to get a message to Ryder" he said holding his phone in the air

Anna was still shivering "It's so cold..."

"Hang on Anna" Jake called Ryder

Back in the Lookout Ryder and the pups walked out of the elevator, when Marshall suddenly sneezed sending himself flying in the air, only to be caught by Jack who flew up after him. The other pups lined up

"Nice moves" Jack chuckled landing on the ground

Marshall grinned "T..th..thanks ACHOO!" he sneezed then sniffled

"Marshall are you ok?" Everest asked as Jack placed him in the line next to her

"I'm fine" Marshall sniffled

Ryder knelt in front of him, placing his hand on Marshall's forehead "You feel like you're getting a fever pup"

"I'm ok Ryder" Marshall smiled "I really am"

Ryder went to reply but his phone rang "Hello Ryder here" he was surprised to see Jake's face "Hi Jake"

"Ry...? ... Help... ... stuck ... crevasse ... Anna... ..." Jake's call was cut off

Everest's ears pricked up "Did Jake say crevasse?"

"And Anna?" Elsa said walking over

Ryder nodded then turned to his pups "Alright pups, as you all know Elsa's sister Anna is missing and now it would seem so is Jake"

"Oh no!" Skye frowned

"Is he ok?" Zuma asked concerned

"I don't know Zuma" Ryder clicked on Chase's symbol "Super-spy Chase I need you to use your drone and search for crevasse's on Jake's Mountain, Elsa can go with you on your truck"

Elsa nodded

"Super-spy Chase! Is on the case!" Chase replied as Ryder clicked Marshall's symbol which made the pups gasp

"But Wyder, Marshall isn't well" Zuma pointed out worried

"I know but we need him with his EMT gear in-case Jake or Anna is injured" Ryder flashed Marshall a smile

Marshall stood forward "I'm already for.. for.. for.. ACHOO!" He sneezed so hard he flew backwards and hit the elevator doors "Ow"

Elsa quickly ran over to him "You ok Marshall?" she asked helping him stand up

"A Ruff! Ruff! Rescue!" Marshall finished his sentence laughing "Thanks Elsa" he walked back over to the line

"But Ryder I still need to fix Marshall's truck, well finish fixing it" Rocky frowned looking at Marshall

Ryder thought for a moment "Ok, Rocky you do can finish his truck, Jack do you think you can fly Marshall up there?"

"Of course I can!" Jack winked at Marshall

"Fffflyyy...?" Marshall asked nervously

Ryder giggled as he pressed on Skye's symbol "Skye I need you and Jack to search from the air"

"This puppy's gotta fly!" Skye giggled doing a back flip

Jack clapped "Nice!" he landed next to her

Ryder pressed on Everest's symbol "And Everest since you know Jake's mountain you can help us look"

"Ice or snow I'm ready to go!" Everest replied grinning at Jack and Elsa who both laughed

"And Zuma, please go check on Rubble and give me any updates regarding him" Ryder smiled

Zuma nodded

"Alright! Paw Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder said running to the pole

The pups all slid down the slide accompanied by Elsa and Jack, Zuma and Rocky stayed behind

In the crevasse Jake was also starting to feel the cold, but he had to keep Anna warm

"Man it is getting cold" Jake said as he started to shiver "Anna?" he gently shook her but she'd lost consciousness, Jake could feel himself slipping unconscious too

Somewhere in Adventure Bay

"Sir, I've sighted the targets" A man said with dark glasses on "The targets are moving towards the Mountains, the Paw Patrol is with them should we proceed?"

Another man dressed in black approached the man with dark glassed "Yes we have orders to take those two targets alive, kill the Paw Patrol"

"Yes sir" The man with glasses on got in a black car and drove off

The man wearing black watched Jack who was carrying Marshall, Skye was flying near them "Team alpha your target is heading towards the forest"

"Heard loud and clear" voices came through the man's phone

"Take the target alive, kill the pup he is carrying" The man wrote something down on a note pad

Jack and Marshall were flying over the forest, when Skye's helicopter suddenly began to crash

"Uh oh! HELP!" Skye screamed in her pup tag "RYDER! I'm going down!"

"Skye? Skye?!" Ryder's voice came through her pup tag

"SKYE!" Marshall yelled seeing her crashing "Jack we have to help her!"

Jack flew over to her "Hold on Marshall" he held onto Marshall with his left hand, then grabbed his staff in his right hand "Skye aim for this" he said creating an ice slide much like the one Elsa created earlier

"Roger that" Skye replied turning her helicopter towards the ice slide, her helicopter slid down it "AHHHH!" Skye yelled

"Skye!" Marshall screamed out

"Fire!" A man yelled in the forest, a dart flew at Jack

"She'll be ok" Jack smiled flying towards the sliding helicopter "OW!" he suddenly said holding his neck he pulled a dart out "What the..."

"Jack?" Marshall said with a sniffle

Jack suddenly collapsed and fell from the sky

"Nnnooooooooo! HELP!" Marshall screamed falling out of Jack's arms

Skye's helicopter made it down the bottom of the slide but she hit a tree and knocked her out cold

Jack managed to open his eyes he saw Marshall falling besides him so created a snow pile, which both landed on safely Marshall bounced off it and hit ground hard knocking him out

"Kill those pups, leave none alive" A man said as multiple men started running towards Skye's crash scene and Jack and Marshall "Team Alpha is about to pick up the first target"

"Team bravo moving towards the second target" voices said in the man wearing black's phone

To be continued


	3. Finding Friends, Knowing Our Enemy

Chapter 3: Finding Friends, Knowing Our Enemy

Ryder, Chase Elsa and Everest watched in horror as Jack and Marshall suddenly fell from the sky, and Skye's helicopter fell as well

"MARSHALL! SKYE!" Ryder yelled pulling up on the side of the road

Chase, and Everest pulled up next to him, Elsa ran over to Ryder

"Ryder I can get us there fast" Elsa knelt down and touched Ryder's shoes which turned into ice skates "I can give the pups some too" she created small ice skates on Chase and Everest's paws

"Awesome! Ice Skates!" Everest giggled "But there's no ice"

"Yeah what's good if we can't use them?' Chase asked

Elsa smiled "Watch this" she opened her hands up and did a push action in front of her, an ice trail appeared "Lets go save your pups and Jack" she created ice skates on her own shoes

"Wow!" Chase's mouth dropped

Ryder giggled "Come on Chase close that mouth we have to make sure Skye and Marshall are ok"

Everest jumped on the ice track and ice skated "Yay! Weeeeee!"

"Ummm..." Chase gulped

Elsa caused an icy blast behind Chase and pushed him on the track "Move it!" she laughed

Ryder jumped onto the track "Coming Elsa?"

"Yep" Elsa skated behind him

Elsa kept making the ice trail through the forest until they came to a clearing "Wait!" she said making the ice trail to disappear causing Ryder, Chase and Everest fall face down in the dirt "Woops sorry" she jumped down next to them

"Thanks" Chase spat dirt out out of his mouth

"My bad" Elsa suddenly turned around and created an ice wall, several darts flew into it "Who are you!"

"Elsa what is it?" Ryder froze seeing the darts

"RUN!" Elsa screamed out running "Ryder find Marshall and Skye"

More darts flew towards Elsa once again she stopped them with an ice wall

Ryder, Chase and Everest ran in the opening to where they found 2 men holding Skye and Marshall both were unconscious and had guns held against their head by the men

"What do you think you're doing!" Ryder yelled at them "Let my puts go!"

A man holding Marshall hovered his hand over the trigger

Marshall opened his eyes and scratched the man over his face "Let go off me!" he said snapping his jaw

"Why you stupid dog!" The man hit Marshall over his head over and over with his gun

"STOP IT!" Everest ran at the man

"Everest stop!" Chase yelled out "He'll shoot you!"

The man throw Marshall on the ground and kicked him in his stomach then aimed the gun at Everest

BANG!  
"EVEREST!" Ryder screamed out as the bullet flew through the air at her

Elsa appeared out of nowhere she put her in front of her and an Ice spike grew from the group and instantly froze the bullet

Everest stopped behind Elsa "Thank you"

"Let those pups go NOW!" Snow flakes floated around Elsa's hands "I'm warning you!"

The man holding Skye went to shoot her  
"Don't you dare!" Elsa lowered her hands then lifted them above her head, ice grew beneath both men's feet freezing them in place

The one holding Skye dropped her

Elsa made the ice travel up the men's legs freezing both of their entire lower body, she lowered her hands and ran over to Skye since she was closest "Are you alright?" she ask kneeling besides her, Chase was soon at her side

"Skye wake up!" Chase said nudging her "Please!"

Elsa felt for a pulse "She's fine, just knocked out" she smiled

Chase sighed relieved and licked her cheek, Skye seemingly smiled at the feel of his tongue against her cheek

"I think she likes that" Elsa giggled causing Chase to blush "Do you want to carry her Chase?"

Chase blushed again "Sure"

Elsa picked Skye up and placed her on Chase's back, his heart missed a beat feeling the warmth of Skye on his back, something inside him loved the feeling on her pressed up against him, he smiled to himself and carefully followed Elsa over to Ryder

Ryder and Everest ran over to Marshall  
"Oh no!" Everest felt tears falling down her cheeks

Ryder grasped Marshall in his arms and felt for a pulse

"Ryder?" Chase walked over to him "Is he alright?"

"I think so" Ryder replied "He's just knocked out"

"But what about that cut on his head?" Chase questioned looking at a small cut on Marshall's head

Ryder pulled out a band aid from Marshall's pup pack and placed it over the cut "It's not too deep Chase"

"We should have just shot them" A man said frowning

Elsa walked over to him "Where's Jack?"

"Why would we tell you?" The other man replied

"Because if you don't I'll make your inside's freeze" Elsa warned them

They both burst out laughing

"Elsa we need to get Skye and Marshall out of here" Ryder said holding Marshall in his arms

Elsa waved her arms in front of the nearest man to her, and the ice grew up his body and soon froze him "You're next" she turned to the other man

"I.. I.. No... please.. I'll tell you where Jack is!" The man frowned

Ryder walked over to him "Who are you? Who sent you?! Why did you attack my pups?!" he yelled

"I said I'll say where Jack is! not answer any other questions, Jack is behind held in a compound just down the road" the man managed to free one of his arms and shot himself

The gun shot woke Marshall up, he suddenly screamed "RYDER!"

"I'm here" Ryder held him tightly "You're safe pup"

"They attacked us!" Marshall began to cry "They took Jack"

"We know" Elsa walked over to him "Don't worry I'll get him back"

Marshall closed his eyes tears falling down his cheeks he then was unconscious

"Ryder? What's wrong with him?" Everest as concerned

"I can't find any serious injures, a few bruises on his side, and a small cut on his head but nothi..." Ryder was cut off

"MOVE AND YOU'RE DEAD"

Ryder and Elsa spun around to see another man standing there

Ryder placed Marshall next to Everest "Stay with him"

Everest nodded

"Who are you? What do you want?" Ryder asked standing in the way of his pups "Why are you all trying to kill my pups?"

The man laughed "We're not after your pups, you are just in our way" He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Ryder

"Ryder!" Chase yelled "Don't do it!"

"We have orders to kill anyone in our way" The man pulled the trigger

BANG

"RYDER!" Everest and Chase screamed

Elsa once again froze the bullet just as it was feet away from Ryder's head

"That's who we want" the man pointed at Elsa

"What why?" Elsa asked confused

The man laughed and disappeared in the forest

"Come on pups we have to save Jack" Ryder turned and went to pick Marshall up but Everest placed him on her back "Chase, Everest stay back I don't want you getting hurt"

Everest nodded, her heart fluttered feeling Marshall's own heart beating again her skin, he breathed on her neck sending shivers down her spin

The group came to a dirt road and followed it, they walked up a rise. Down in a valley was some type of base camp there was a fence going around it, a large compound was in the middle of it

"That's where they must be holding him" Elsa looked worried "I wonder if Anna is there too"

"We'll look for her" Ryder said placing his hand on her shoulder "Lets go"

"But Ryder what about Skye and Marshall?" Chase asked carrying Skye "They're both still unconscious"

Ryder knelt in front of Chase "When we get in the valley I want Everest to stay behind and keep an eye on them, Chase I need your Super-spy skills to get us into the compound unseen"

"Alright Ryder sir!" Chase smiled

"Good boy" Ryder stood up and followed Elsa down the hill into the valley, they found a hole in a tree "Ok Everest, please watch over Skye and Marshall"

"Will do Ryder" Everest sat down in the hole in the tree as Elsa removed Marshall from his back and placed him next to her "I hope he's ok"

"He'll be fine" Elsa said then removed Skye from Chase and placed her next to Everest "Stay hidden"

Everest nodded and laid down next to Marshall, she watched as Ryder, Elsa and Chase ran off

"She's so adorable" Marshall blurted out in his sleep

"Huh? Marshall?" Everest nudged him but he started snoring "Trust you to sleep at a time like this"

"Her eyes... Mmmm so blue..." Marshall's tongue fell out his mouth

Everest blinked "I wonder who he's taking about" she asked herself

"Her scent... Smell's like roses" Dribble started falling from Marshall's mouth "I could smell her all day" Suddenly a fart erupted from his bum

"Oh god!" Everest covered her nose "You don't smell like roses I know that for sure" she coughed

Skye woke up coughing "Gosh! What's that smell!" she said opening her eyes "Ow! My paw!"

"Skye!" Everest helped her sit up "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, my paw hurts a little but what is that smell? " Skye asked as another fart erupted from Marshall

"Ahhhh!" Marshall moaned "That's better" he started snoring again

"Fartshall" Skye giggled "Wait what happened?"

Everest frowned "Well I'm to sure, we saw you Jack and Marshall fall from the sky and..." she was cut off by movement outside "Skye get behind me! Who's out there?!"

A man's voice was heard outside the tree hollow "Come out dogs, we have Ryder"

"What!" Skye went to run passed Everest but she stopped her

"Skye wait" Everest had a feeling something didn't feel right "I think it's a trap"

"If you don't come out, we will set fire to this tree and kill your owner!" The man laughed

Meanwhile, Elsa Ryder and Chase just entered the compound. Elsa froze a few guards to stop them from sounding an alarm

"Which way Chase?" Ryder asked as Chase sniffed the ground

It didn't take long for Chase to pick up Jack's scent "This way Ryder" he ran into a building

Ryder and Elsa followed

"Wait stop" Chase whispered "There's people in there, about 4 of them" he listened closely "They're coming this way! Hide!"

Ryder and Elsa hid behind a cupboard with Chase, as 3 men and a woman who looked like some type of doctor walked passed

"I'm going to find out what makes him tick, and I want to examine Elsa too" The female Doctor said

One of the men stopped "What about Pup? What do you want done with him?"

"Keep the pup in containment, I'll open the pup up later to find out how his powers work" The Doctor wrote something down "It will mostly likely kill him, but after all the testing we'll do on the pup and Jack well, they'll both be dead" she laughed

After the Doctor and men left the building, Ryder, Chase and Elsa entered a room to see Jack laid across a table, he had a mask over his face, and his legs and hands were strapped to the table

"Careful I think its knock out gas" Ryder said turning off a machine which was pumping the gas into Jack

Elsa removed the mask "Jack? Are you ok?" she asked but he didn't respond

"Ugh Ryder sir I can't get his hands loose, these straps are too tight" Chase frowned trying to bite through the strap

"Allow me" Elsa placed her hands on the straps and froze them "There now try"

Chase pulled the straps which broke "Yes!" he grinned "Thanks Elsa"

"Ryder? Elsa?" Jack said opening his eyes "You came for me?"

Elsa smiled "Of course"

"Alright lets get him out of here" Ryder helped him up "Jack can you stand?"

Jack nodded "I think so" he stood up but Ryder supported him "Wait I need my staff"

"Chase?" Ryder pointed to Jack's staff

"Chase is on the case!" Chase ran over and picked it up "Ready"

Elsa heard a noise come from a curtain "Anna?" she said walking behind the curtain "Ryder go I'll catch up"

Ryder, Jack and Chase disappeared from the building

"Anna is that you?" Elsa asked hearing another moan "Anna?" she glanced in front of her "Huh?" she looked confused

There was a tube made from glass, and in that tube was a barely conscious pup

Elsa approached the tube "Who are you?" she asked placing her hands on the glass

The pup moaned as he slowly opens his eyes to see something or someone in front of him "Who's there?" the pup asked, it took all his strength just to speak, but before Elsa could reply the pup fell unconscious again

"Hello? Are you ok?" Elsa asked the pup but he didn't respond "I'll get you out of there" she shut her eyes and ice began to cover then entire glass tube, without warning the glass shattered luckily Elsa nor the pup were hurt but the glass

Outside Ryder, Jack and Chase made it away from the compound

"Where's Elsa?" Jack asked now standing by himself

Ryder turned around to see Elsa not there

"I'll go find her Ryder sir" Chase ran back towards the compound

Jack and Ryder heard Everest and Skye scream behind them

"Pups!" Ryder ran towards the screams with Jack

An Alarm sounded inside the compound

INTRUDER'S ALERT! INTRUDER'S ALERT! Intruder's Detected In The Holding Cell's THIS IS NOT A DRILL

"Oh no!" Elsa quickly picked the unconscious pup up and ran out of the building "Anna!" she yelled

"Elsa, Anna is not here" The woman doctor said from behind Elsa "Give up, you'll never find her"

"I will find her!" Elsa yelled holding the pup with one arm "How dare you say that!"

"Doc she has the pup" A man pointed a gun at Elsa "Shall I shoot her?"

"No" She replied "Elsa I'm not here to hurt you, we just want to understand you that's all"

"Understand me? You were going to kill Jack and this pup" Snow flakes hovered around Elsa's hand

The pup in Elsa's arm moaned and opened his eyes to see himself and Elsa surrounded by people with guns and tranquilizers

He look around the best he could but his vision was blurry all he could make out was the Doctor "No not you NOO NEVER AGAIN"! The pup pointed his paw at the doctor and the people with guns "I won't let you take me back in that tube!" A lightning bolt exploded from the pups paw sending a bolt at the Doctor and the people with guns

"Duck!" The doctor attempted to jump out the way but the lightning hit her directly the jumped from her to all of the men which surrounded Elsa electrocuting them

"Wow!" Elsa felt her mouth drop with shock "That was amazing! Who are you? How did you do that?" she asked the pup who looked up at her

The pup opened his mouth as though he wanted to say something, but no words came out instead his body went limp as everything around him faded away, he was unable to speak, he felt his strength just disappear then within seconds he was unconscious in Elsa's arms

"Elsa!" Chase yelled running over to her, the first thing he noticed were the electrified people around her "Did you do that?" he asked her

Elsa shook her head "No, this pup did"

"Wait what?" Chase looked up at the pup in her arms "Who's that?"

"I have no idea" Elsa shrugged "Where's Ryder? And Jack?"

Chase looked worried "We have to go"

Elsa nodded "Lead the way" she ran following him

Meanwhile inside the hole in the tree, Everest and Skye were attempting to wake Marshall up but he wouldn't wake up

"Why isn't he waking up?" Skye asked as Everest nudged Marshall's side

"Wake up! Marshall you have to wake up!" Everest gently nudged him

Marshall moaned "Why does Everest love a pup like me? I'm clumsy and useless" he blurted out in his sleep

"What did he just say?" Everest asked not sure if she heard correctly "I love him?"

"I guess" Skye giggled "Do you?"

Everest froze at Skye's question "I.. I.. I.." she was cut off

"Bring the gas gun, we'll gas those dogs out" A man's voice echo'd through Everest and Skye's ears

"Everest!" Marshall suddenly screamed out "No! Don't! Don't do it!"

"Huh?" Skye looked confused "Marshall?"

Marshall burst out laughing rolling around on the ground "Stop it! Stop it! No... No... anywhere but there...!" he yelled laughing

Everest giggled "He thinks I'm tickling him"

"Please stop!" Marshall laughed "Stop! Don't don't..." He stopped laughing as his face turned bright red "Why are.. are.. are you looking at me like that?"

"We need to wake him" Skye looked at Everest

Marshall started wiping his cheek "Did you just kiss me?"

Everest blushed "I kissed him in his dream?"

"Everest snap ou..." Skye was cut off

A white cloud started to fill the hollow area

"What is that?" Everest spun around then started coughing

"GAS!" Skye yelled "We have to wake him"

Everest lifted Marshall's ear with her paw "Marshall, WAKE UP!" she screamed causing Marshall to jump

"W..what..." Marshall opened his eyes to see Everest standing over him "Everest?"

"We need to get out of here" Skye helped Marshall stand up "You ok?" she asked him

Marshall nodded "What's going on?" He questioned for some reason he couldn't give Everest eye contact

Gas started to fill the area, Marshall and Everest started to struggle to breathe

"W..." Marshall managed to say as he gasped for air

Everest suddenly collapsed unable to breathe due to her size

"Ruff! Oxygen mask!" A mask flew out of Marshall's pup pack, he held it over Everest's face "Sk.. Skye..." Within seconds he fell to the ground

Skye's small size enabled the gas not to reach her "Marshall! Everest!" tears fell from her eyes "LEAVE US ALONE!"

Marshall's eyes started to water, he felt the gas in his lungs "..." He couldn't speak darkness started to take hold of him

"Marshall! Stay awake!" Skye screamed trying to keep Marshal awake "Open your eyes!"

Marshall opened them for a split second then closed them

"HELP!" Skye pressed her pup tag "Ryder! Someone! Help!" she yelled into it

"Hold on Skye we're coming" Ryder's voice came through "Just hold on!"

Chase somehow was first on the scene, he saw two men one had some type of gun holding it into the hole in the tree "STOP! In the name of the law!" he growled

The men looked at each other and laughed

"I'm so scared" One man said and pointed a gun at him

Jack landed in front of Chase "Hi there, remember me?" he held his staff out in front of him

"How... oh no! How did he get out?" The man with the gas gun said worried "Shoot him!"

Before the men could fire the gun put of nowhere a Woman dressed in pink leather appeared, she kicked the gas gun out of his hands and knocked him out then she grabbed the other man and twisted his wrist

"OW!" He screamed as the woman then punched him in the face "Who are you?" he said as he fell to the ground

The woman looked at him and smiled "I'm your worse nightmare" she then kicked him knocking him out

Jack and Chase just stood there with mouths open wide

"You better go help your friends" The woman said inspecting the unconscious men

Chase didn't have to be told twice he ran past the woman and into the hollow of the tree

"Who are you?" Jack asked holding his stick in front of him

"Relax Jack, I'm a friend" She smiled putting hand cuffs on both the men "Targets have been neutralized, they are secured and ready for pick up" she said into what looked like some type of round object in her ear

Ryder followed by Elsa soon arrived at the scene

"What's going on here?" Ryder asked worried

"Hello Ryder, Elsa" The woman said as Chase pulled Everest out of the hollow

"Oh no!" Ryder ran over to her "Everest!" he removed the oxygen mask from her face

Skye ran out "Ryder! Ryder!" she screamed jumping into his arms "Marshall... he's..."

Chase pulled a barely breathing Marshall out

The woman approached Marshall

"Stop!" Ryder picked Everest up "I have questions that need answers"

"Oh right, well I'm Secret Agent B" She knelt down next to Marshall "He'll be fine, that was knock out gas"

Elsa walked over to her "Are you one of them?" she pointed to the unconscious men

"No" Agent B pulled out a needle from her pocket and put it in Marshall's side "I'm with a Secret Government Organisation, I'm sorry that's all I can tell you"

Marshall instantly woke up coughing "Who.. who.. who.."

"You're safe now" Agent B gave the same needle to Everest "We have to go, they will be back"

"Who are they?" Ryder asked "What did they want with Jack and Elsa?"

"And this pup" Elsa said still holding the unconscious pup in her arms

Agent B was shocked "You found him? We've been trying to find that pup for months" she turned to Ryder "Those men are from a group who monitor none humans on earth, they must have detected when Jack and Elsa arrived here"

"What about my sister? Anna she's missing" Elsa was worried "If I was brought to this world, it means Anna was too"

"We know" Agent B replied "We have Agent's all over Adventure Bay ever since Jack arrived, they're looking for Anna, Elsa we will find her"

Chase stood in front of Skye "How do we know you're not working with them?"

"You don't, and I don't expect you to trust me" Agent B looked at the group "We are not your enemy"

"Yeah? We'll that's exactly what they said" Elsa frowned "And look what they tried to do to us"

Agent B looked at her watch "Like I said I don't expect you all to trust me, but I must go" she turned to Ryder "Be ever so careful, it seems they are also out to kill you and your pups, go back to the Lookout continue rescuing as normal I will be watching from a distant if they should attack again I'll be there"

"No offense" Jack said next to Elsa "But I don't need any help I can protect them myself"

"You couldn't even protect yourself" Agent B clicked a button on her watch then vanished in a flash of light

The two unconscious men also vanished in a flash of light

Ryder's pup pad rung he placed Everest on the ground next to Marshall then answered it "Hello Ryder here"

"Ryder it's Agent B I forgot to tell Elsa, we have an idea where Anna is" Agent B said "We think she's up on Jake's mountain somewhere, if I get anymore updates I'll contact you either through here or one of your pups pup tags" she ended the call

Marshall stood up by fell into Everest

"You ok pup?" Ryder asked kneeling in front of him

"I'm ok, just a little tired" Marshall replied "Thanks Everest"

"That's ok Marshall" Everest smiled helping him stand

Ryder stood up "Ok pups lets go back to the Lookout, you all could do with some rest"

"Ryder? What about this pup?" Elsa asked walking up to him "What do we do about him?"

"Bring him with us, I'll ask if Katie can take a look at him" Ryder smiled walking off

Elsa followed him with Jack and the pups

At the Lookout Katie had taken Rubble back there, along with Zuma, Rocky finished just finished fixes Marshall's truck when Ryder and the other pups pulled up

"Ryder are luck finding Anna?" Rocky asked running over

Ryder shook his head "Unfortunately no"

Elsa jumped off the back of Ryder's ATV with the unconscious pup

Jack had flown with Marshall, he landed and placed him on the ground. Marshall almost fell over but luckily Chase and Everest came to his rescue, they used their body weight to help support him

"You ok Marshall?" Rocky asked him

"I'm ok, just tired" Marshall replied leaning against Everest

"Alright pups, Marshall and Everest you both get some rest" Ryder turned to Rocky and Chase "Rocky we need to bring Skye's helicopter back"

"Huh?" Rocky looked at Skye "Why what happened?"

"Long story" Chase frowned "Come on buddy lets get you to your pup house" He said to Marshall who nodded

Everest and Chase helped Marshall in his pup house

"I'll stay here with him" Everest said laying next to Marshall "I think I could do with some shut eye"

"Alright, have a good nap you two" Chase smiled then ran over to Ryder

Katie walked out of the Lookout doors "Hi Ryder" she waved walking up to him "Rubble is better, he was awake earlier but fell asleep" she noticed the pup in Elsa's arms "Who's that?"

"We don't know" Ryder walked over to Katie "Elsa rescued him from some people who caught Jack, I was hoping you could take a look at him"

"Someone attacked you?" Katie took the pup out of Elsa's arms "And of course you should know me, if an animal needs helping I'll help" she smiled "I'll need to examine him"

Katie, followed by Chase, Skye, Rocky, Elsa and Jack entered the Lookout

Katie placed the pup on a bed next to Rubble who was snoring "Ryder he's way under weight, and looks like he hasn't had anything to eat in weeks, he's also dehydrated"

"Will he be ok?" Ryder questioned as Katie continued to examine him

"These burn marks, and needle marks looks like he's been tortured, where did you say you found him?" Katie asked Ryder

"We didn't, Elsa found him" Ryder looked at Elsa

"He was inside a tube" Elsa explained "I freed him"

"Well I'll dress these burn marks but he needs someone to take care of him, I can take him back to my clinic if you like Ryder" Katie said wiping a burn on the pups side

"We can take care of him" Ryder smiled "He can stay here with us, after all Marshall's our EMT pup so he can keep an eye on him"

"Look!" Elsa pointed to the pup "He's waking up"

All eyes turned to the pup laying on the bed

The pup slowly opened his eyes to see he was in a room full of people and pups "What where am I? Who are you all"? The pup tried to stand but because he was too weak he instantly fell down, he just looked around the bed "Go ahead then if your going to kill me just do it and get it over and done with" The pup said just laying his head down and closed his eyes

Ryder walked over to him "My name is Ryder, it's alright you're safe now"

"Yeah we won't hurt you" Katie smiled looking at the pup who opened his eyes

The pup looked at Ryder and then the girl "That's what the other human said as well before they experimented on me with needles and the burning started so I'm sorry if I don't believe you" tears were falling from the pups eyes

Elsa stood besides Ryder "It's ok, I saved you, I rescued you from that tube" she smiled "Ryder really won't hurt you, none of us will"

Jack walked over "Yeah those people that tortured you, also caught me they were going to kill me, but Ryder, Elsa and Chase saved me" he explained

"We're the Paw Patrol" Chase wagged his tail "We rescue people"

The pup looked at the pups on the floor and then the one who said she saved him "Thanks for getting me out of there but all my life the only thing humans have ever wanted to do to me is hurt me or kill me because of what I can do"

"What can you do?" Ryder asked curious

Elsa sat down besides the bed "I've seen what you can do, and those humans are also after me and Jack"

"We're not like other humans" Jack said creating an snowball

Elsa created a ice star in her hand "See? We're like you"

The pup was surprised, Elsa made the ice star turn into tiny snow flakes

The pup smiled "Never seen anyone like me before but I'm guessing you two both know how to control your powers where I don't, things just happen out of the blue as far as I know I can control fire and lightning that's all I know the humans had me knocked out always because I kept on blowing stuff up and hurting people like I can't even point my paws at another because I may hurt them"

"Well yeah I can control mine" Jack smiled "It took awhile though"

"I can't fully control my powers yet" Elsa smiled "I can control them to a degree but not fully, I kinda hurt the pups before I didn't mean too but I froze the place" a tear formed in Elsa's eyes "Usually my sister helps me control them, but she's missing" she wiped the tear away

"You have more control then me at least and I don't think their has been a time were I haven't hurt someone or killed them with my powers and because of my powers I have no friends and no family" the pup again looked down at the table as tears fell from his eyes

"You're welcome to stay here with us" Ryder placed his hand on the pups head "Look it doesn't matter if you can't control your powers, we'll just be careful"

"Besides Elsa and I can help you" Jack grinned "I mean you control lightning and fire, we can control snow and ice, so you won't blow things up with us around"

The pup looked at Ryder, Jack and Elsa "you really mean it I can stay with you? and you don't mind that I can't control my powers" the pup smiled and as he did his head became very hot burning Ryder's hand "I'm sorry"

Ryder quickly removed his hand "It's fine, don't worry about it" he smiled "And yes I mean it, you can stay here for as long as you need"

Elsa placed her hand on the pups head, the heat instantly reduced "See we can help you" she smiled removing her hand

The pup smiled again "That was only a small one I have sent places on fire just with my body heat before I hate that I can't control my powers and thanks Ryder I will take you up on that offer then

Elsa frowned "Well I kinda froze my entire kingdom, because I couldn't control my powers. I even froze my sister's heart, I almost destroyed everything I loved and cared about, then I came here and almost kill the pups" a tear fell from her eye

"I can try and help you both learn to control them" Jack smiled holding onto his staff

"Well Elsa you did all that I killed my whole family all 7 of them because I couldn't control my powers it was the worst day of my life and Jack if you could help me control the, it would be great by the way I haven't even told you all my name yet" The pup said looked up at the group

Ryder giggled "I was just about to ask you your name, can't have you here if we don't know your name now can we?" he smiled turning to Rocky "Rocky can you get some food for him please?"

"Sure thing Ryder!" Rocky said running over to a bowl

"So what is your name?" Katie asked pulling out her note pad

"My name is Max nice to meet you all" Max smiled at everyone with his head to the side abit

Rocky walked over with a bowl of pup biscuits "Here you go Ryder"

"Thank you Rocky" Ryder knelt down and picked the bowl up "Alright, Max nice to meet you, as you know my name Ryder, Leading of the Paw Patrol and this is Rocky"

"Hi there" Rocky wagged his tail "I'm the recycling pup"

"And I'm Chase, the Police and Super-Spy pup" Chase smiled at Max

Skye stood up "And I'm Skye, the pilot but sadly my helicopter is broken"

"It's ok Skye I'll fix it" Rocky nudged her side

Zuma walked over "Hi dude I'm Zuma, water pup"

"And that's Rubble, the construction pup" Katie pointed to the sleeping bulldog pup

"We do have two other members, who are resting" Ryder said placing the bowl next to Max "Marshall my Fire and EMT pup, and Everest she's our pup for snow rescues" he smiled

After they finished introducing themselves, Katie continued to wrap Max's burns

"Ok all done here, Ryder make sure he eats plenty and drinks and rests, I'll be back tomorrow to look at him and Rubble" Katie smiled "Cya everyone" She left Max in Ryder's care

Skye jumped up next to Max "So Max how long were you in that tube for?" she asked

"Agent B said she was looking for you for months" Chase said causing Max to become confused

"Wait what who's agent B? And to answer you Skye I have no idea if I had to guess about 8 months or so I don't know but I would kill for some food and water right now I don't think I have eaten in like 2 weeks" Max looked up at Ryder

"Well here Max, this is for you" Ryder placed a bowl of pup biscuits in front of him "Chase can you get some water for him please?"

"Chase is on the case!" Chase ran over to his bowl of water and carried it back

Ryder knelt down and picked the bowl up "Here's some water, Max is there anything else we can get you?"

Max started eating the biscuits and drinking the water like it was his last meal with 30 seconds both bowls were empty and Max was asking for more "More please"

Ryder giggled "Wow you really are hungry, I'll get you some more"

"He sounds like Wubble" Zuma laughed

"Here Max" Ryder placed more biscuit's and water in the bowls "Eat and drink slowly though, we don't want you getting sick" he smiled

Elsa turned around to walk out "I have to find Anna, I can't stay here doing nothing Agent B said she's at Jake's Mountain I'm going to find her"

"Elsa wait, once Max is better we'll help you" Ryder placed his hand on her shoulder

Elsa looked at Max "Thank you, but I can't wait I have to go"

"Wait did you say Anna wow I haven't heard that name in a long time" Max looked at Elsa "Go find your sister I will be fine here with Ryder" max went back to eating and drinking

"Wait you know Anna?" Elsa asked "How? We're not from this world"

Max looked up at Elsa "When I was in the tube I heard a lot of things I most likely shouldn't have but a name I heard a lot was Anna so I don't know but I would think that they must have something big planed for her"

"Elsa I'll go look for Anna, I'm faster then you" Jack smiled before Elsa could respond Jack flew out of the Lookout

Meanwhile on Jake's Mountain deep in the crevasse, men had found Anna and Jake unconscious in the crevasse

"Shall we kill them?" a Man with glasses asked as Anna and Jake were lifted out

The female Doctor smirked "No, I have something better in store for Anna, as for the man kill him" the looked at Jake "Slowly, make him suffer"

"With pleasure" The man with glasses picked Jake up and tired him to a tree "Lets begin" he pulled out a whip

A truck drove off with an unconscious Anna in the back

To be continued

* * *

 _ **A special thank you to**_ lovepawpatrol _**for doing Max's lines**_


	4. Just Another Mystery

Chapter 4: Just Another Mystery

Jack was flying across the forest towards Jake's mountain, when he saw a truck on the road below him. He flew high in the sky so they wouldn't see him, he flew faster towards Jake's Mountain, that's when he saw Jake, tied to a tree. Two men were standing in front of him

"So Jake, where do we begin?" One man smirked holding a whip "Legs? you need those to stand"

"Please man don't!" Jake begged the men

"Naw look at the baby" The other man laughed

Jake looked above him, the tree cast it's shadow on the snow beneath him "I didn't do anything!"

"Hey I have a better idea" The man threw the whip on the ground and pulled out a gun "I'm going to shoot you in your leg"

Jack landed behind one of the men "Let him go!" he used his staff and created snow blast knocking the man to the ground

The other man walked up behind Jack

"LOOK OUT!" Jake yelled out as the man hit Jack over his head knocking him unconscious

"I have no idea how you even escaped Jack, but Doc's going to happy I caught you" The man hit Jack again over his head

"Leave him alone!" Jake yelled trying to free himself

The Shadow of the tree mysteriously grew Darker

The man backed away from Jack and Jake "What's going on?" he questioned looking at the shadow, then pointed the gun at Jack's head

"Don't do it dude!" Jake looked worried "Please!"

A tentacle rose out of the shadow and struck at the man's hand, causing him to drop the Gun, which landed in the shadow and melted into the darkness

Jack moaned and opened his eyes to see the gun melt "Ow my head" he said holding it "Jake?" his vision was blurry "What's going on?" he felt a hand grab him

The man pulled Jack away from the shadow "If this is your doing, I'll kill you right here right now! I don't care if the Doc says she needs you alive!"

More tentacles rose out of the shadow, now four, all of them latched onto the man and began to pull him into the Darkness of the Shadow.

"Unarmed, and without any defense. What's your next move, fool?" a Voice said

Jack fell to the ground barely conscious

The man pulled out his radio "I need back up! I need it now!" just as he yelled it out the other man stood to his feet

"What is going on!?" He said in horror and attempted to pull his team mate

The tentacles pulled harder and harder until the man pulling his team mate lost grip, and the man being dragged to the darkness screamed as he melted into the shadow.

More tentacles rose and struck and grabbed the other Man

"Let go of me!" The man pulled out a taser

Just then Agent B arrived "Well well what do we have..." she paused looking at the tentacles "It seems I don't have to do anything" she winked at the man

"Help me!" The man yelled to Agent B

"Help you?" Why would I help you?" Agent B questioned kneeling down next Jack

More of the Man's teammates appeared out of the forest

"Agent B you are surrounded" One of them said

"Well it looks like the party is finally getting Started!" The Shadow of the tree extended out, and covered the ground under everyone.

Agent B helped Jack stand "Can you tell me what's going on here? We picked up that man's radio calling for backup" she looked over at Jake "Be with you in a moment Jake" she called to him

"Dude hurry up, my arms hurt" Jake said looking at the shadow

"Jack are you doing this?" Agent B questioned as a helicopter hovered above them

"AGENT B! stop or we will destroy this entire Mountain" Someone said from the helicopter, as the men on the ground became stuck in the shadow

Everyone, Except Agent B, Jack, and Jake began to sink into the shadow

"Blow it up? What's the fun in that?" Bigger tentacles rose out of the shadow and grabbed the helicopter and began to pull it into the darkness of the Shadow.

"Who are you?" Jack asked picking up his staff "Show yourself!"

Agent B pulled out her gun "I don't like when people hide from me" she pointed it at the shadow "Who and what are you?"

A voice cackled as the Helicopter was sucked into the darkness, as well as all the men. Once they were completely gone, the voice spoke again.

"My brother has been watching the recent events. And usually, he helps out the side that has an unfair advantage, something about keeping the balance. However, he was busy elsewhere, so he sent Me!"

The Shadow shrunk until it was a small circle in front of Agent B, then it slowly rose out of the ground, taking shape of a Husky. Once it was done, The husky opened his eyes to reveal Red pupils. "Pleased to meet you! My name is Shadex, The pup of Shadows, Heh-heh!"

Agent B walked over to Jake and untied him from the tree "You alright Jake?" she asked turning around to Shadex

"I'm ok" Jake replied "Shadex? dude that was awesome!"

Jack rolled his eyes "I could've taken them all out"

" _Agent B, this is command what is your current situation?"_ A voice said in Agent B's ear communicator

"Give me one moment sir, I'll call back" Agent B turned to Shadex "I'm grateful for your assistance, perhaps you could help me protect Elsa, Jack and the Paw Patrol?" she smiled

"Of course, that's why i'm here! And thanks Jake, I'm an awesome pup like that." Shadow giggled

"I work for a secret Government Organization" Agent B knelt down in front of him "How much do you know about our current situation?" she asked Shadex

"Everything! It helps when your brother is a gatekeeper. He knows all about you, the PAW Patrol, Elsa, Jack, max... You get my point." Shadex replied

Agent B smiled "Fantastic" she stood up "We're currently trying to track down the where about's of Elsa's sister Anna, but Doctor Rach is keeping her in some kinda of containment, we are unable to lock onto her location"

"I saw a truck on my way over here" Jack said holding his head, he removed his hand to find blood on it "I guess that man hit me pretty hard"

Shadex's eyes glowed a mix of red and black. "I See her, she is indeed that truck Jake. Shall I go fetch her?"

"No" Agent B replied "Shadex, you have no idea what Doctor Rach and her team can do to you, they specialize in well I guess you could say superhuman's or in your case Superpups, they have equipment which can stop your power, just like they did with Max and Jack" She looked down at Shadex "It's too risky"

Shadex cackled "Oh please, She has no idea who she's dealing with! But if you say so." He looked over at Jake. "You need a hand with your Injury Jake?"

"Huh?" Jake looked confused "I'm fine dude you mean Jack" he chuckled

Jack suddenly collapsed, Agent B caught him "Shadex, his injury looks pretty deep"

Shadex floated in the air and over to Jack "Hmmmmm, I can reduce it, but he'll still need some medical attention."

"Marshall, Ryder's EMT pup can take a look at Jack's head" Jake replied "I have to get back to my Mountain" he said walking off "Thanks for your help"

Agent B waved goodbye to Jake "Shadex can you take Jack back to the Lookout? I must be getting back to my base, but before I do this is for you" she handed a watch to Shadex "It's a teleportation device, to get into my base"

Shadex accepted it. "Thanks, a pleasure to meet ya Agent B." Shadex Glowed Red, then he and Jack disappeared, both reappeared in front of the Lookout

Elsa was pacing backwards and forwards outside when Shadex and Jack appeared "Who are you! What did you do to Jack?" snow flakes hovered around her head

Shadex laughed "I'm Shadex, and i suggest you relax, you wouldn't want me to be your enemy! I can be your worst nightmare if that's what you wish! I helped Agent B, Jake, and Jack here out of a rather... Sticky situation. Jack needs to see Marshall, he's got a rather nasty injury in his head, and it needs medical attention"

"I'm sorry" Elsa apologized "I'm just worried about my sister, wait Jack got hurt? What happened? he was going to find Anna" she looked at Shadex "Oh and I'm Elsa"

"I know that. Queen Else of Arendale, correct? Of course ya are. Your sister is in the hands of Doctor Rach at the moment, I'm afraid. Jack got cornered by some men, but i made quick work of them. However, they did deliver a blow to his head, and it needs to be looked at. Where is Marshall?" Shadex looked at her

Elsa looked surprised "Marshall is inside tending to Max, who is resting at the moment, follow me" she lead Shadex into the Lookout

"Max? Hmmmmm, I wonder..." Shadex floated behind Else, Jack floating behind Shadex, surrounded by a dark red aura.

"Max was kept prisoner by what did you say her name was again?" Elsa turned her head as she approached Ryder

"Doctor Rach, she is working to find out about Supernatural powers, like you and I have. Her test subjects, however they die most of the time, due to the extreme tests she preforms on their bodies..." Shadex Vanished from view, then popped up in front of Ryder. "BOO!" He yelled, His mouth open, revealing Sharp teeth, and his eyes glowed a forbidding purple.

"Woah!" Ryder almost had a heart attack "Who are you?" he questioned then noticed Jack unconscious "Marshall can you take a look at Jack please?"

"Sure Ryder" Marshall almost fainted upon seeing Shadex "Wwwwwhatttt?" he froze in horror

"Hi there pup! Can i eat you?" Shadex made a face at Marshall

"..." Marshall fainted

Chase ran in front of Marshall growling "Why did you do that for!" he said showing his teeth "Marshall buddy you ok?" he turned and nudged Marshall's side

Shadex only laughed and fell to the floor, his eyes returning back to normal and his sharp teeth faded away "Oh please Shepherd! You don;t scare me! IF i wanted to, i could give you a heart attack! AHAHAHA!"

Chase being Chase stood his ground until Rocky and Zuma burst into the Lookout they didn't notice Marshall on the floor

"Look out!" Skye warned them

But it was too late both pups tripped over Marshall and fell into Elsa who accidentally created an ice spike almost hitting Ryder

Shadex instantly got up and stopped the spike mid air. "Fools! Watch what your doing!"

"I'm sorry" Elsa looked worried

Zuma and Rocky stood up "It's ok Elsa, it was our fault" they both said together

"Hey! Don't talk to them like that!" Rubble said stuffing his face with food "It was an accident"

Marshall opened his eyes, he got up and started to examine Jack's injury "Can we stop fighting please? I need a bowl of warm water"

Elsa went to get a bowl of water but when she touched it the water froze over "Great!" she frowned looking at the frozen bowl "I'm sorry, I'm not thinking straight"

Shadex growled at Rubble "You have a death wish? I will not have ANYONE Talk to me like that!" Rubble's bowl lifted into the air and dumped its contents on his head

Rubble whimpered

"Don't treat Rubble like that!" Everest said walking behind Shadex "Who do you think you are?!"

"Yeah, just because you helped Jack and Jake doesn't mean you can come in here and treat us like garbage!" Skye yelled, which sent shivers down Ryder's spin he'd never heard Skye yell like that before

"Everyone just calm down!" Ryder ordered "Shadex is here to help us"

"We'll he's doing a fine job" Everest walked over to Marshall

Shadex only glared at Skye and Everest. "You two are doing a fantastic job of proving why i prefer boys over girls. If Silvex wasn't watching us now, I would have the both of you dead."

Elsa had enough "STOOOOPPP ITT!" She screamed out, as snow and ice swirled around her "Stop it right now!"

Shadex vanished into thing air. However, he was watching from Elsa's Shadow, though she wasn't aware of it

"Elsa you need to relax" Ryder said trying to calm her

"How can I possibly relax? Anna is still out there! Jack is hurt" the snow and ice swirled faster around Elsa "So what are you all doing about it? NOTHING!" she released a icy blast knocking everyone to the ground "If you wont find her! Then I will!"

Elsa found herself unable to move suddenly, as a dark red aura surrounded her. "As much as i'd like to watch you unleash your anger, I must say that, is not going to make things any better." Shadex appears out of Elsa's Shadow. "Your sister is in containment with Doctor Rach. IF you tried to save her, you'd be captured yourself. Who knows? They might kill you with one of their crazy tests. I once watched them pour acid over a boy to see if he could survive it with his powers of rock. Needless to say, his skeleton was the only thing left when they were finished."

"Then stop fighting" Elsa took a deep breath "You say you're here to help correct?" she looked at Shadex "Then prove it, help us with helping Max learn to use his powers, so we can stop this Doctor Rach whoever she is and save Anna"

"Max is still recovering" Marshall replied bandaging Jack's head "He probably won't wake up for a few hours"

Everyone turned and looked at the pup laid on a pup cushion, Max had some type of aura surrounding him, looked like lightning and fire balls, he was sound asleep

Shadex rolled his eyes and approached Max, and glowed dark purple. Max began to have a nightmare, and it only grew worse the longer he remained asleep

This made Elsa more mad "Stop it! he was tortured! Let him sleep in peace!" she created a blizzard so powerful everything around her began to spin like a tornado faster and faster, she then released yet another blast this time it froze everyone including Max, and Shadex in place "Oh no!" Elsa looked at what she had done, tears fell down her face, she ran as fast as she could out of the Lookout leaving an Ice trail behind her

Shadex melted out of the ice and hovered above Max "I swear, if that WASN'T An accident..." He shook his head. "How else am I suppose to wake him? I'm no goodie two shoes unlike my brother." He took a deep breath, and in a flash of red, everyone was unfrozen

"Maybe you should just let him rest?" Jack said getting to his feet "Marshall said he'd be awake in a few hours so let him rest, get to know Ryder and the pups" Jack held his staff in the air then slammed it against the floor, creating for himself a snow chair which he sat down on "But wow my head hurts"

Shadex nodded. "His aura is of good will, so there isn't much i can do with my dark aura. I might as well go after Elsa." He Turned to Marshall. "Forgive me for earlier. That's the kind of person i am. No hard feelings, eh cutie?"

Everest felt her blood boil hearing Shadex call Marshall cutie

Marshall blushed "Umm yeah sure" he said licking his paws

"Be careful" Jack warned "Elsa is more powerful then you know, what makes it worse is that she can't fully control her powers, so just take care"

Shadex Chuckled. "Ah don't mind me, I tend to call all guys i find cute that name." He turned to Everest. "Well now, if your so jealous of me, why not tell Marshall your feelings for him?" With that, he floated out the door and followed the ice trail Elsa had created.

"Huh? Feelings? It's not like Marshall's my mate or anything" Everest blurted out quickly placing her paws on her mouth causing everyone to laugh

Marshall blushed again "What was thhhat?" he asked nervously

Everest gulped "Nothing, how's Max?" she asked changing the subject

"Yeah how is he?" Rubble and Rocky both asked

"He's sleeping" Marshall looked down at Max "He just needs rest"

Somewhere in the woods Agent B was sitting up camera's when Doctor Rach's men found her  
"Well well what do we have here?" A man said looking at Agent B "All alone huh?"

Elsa walked out from behind a tree "She's not alone!"

"Ooooo I'm so scared" He said sarcastically "Elsa, we're taking you back to Doc"

"I don't think so!" Agent B pulled out a her gun and ran next to Elsa

"I can handle these guys" Elsa smiled creating ice spikes at 3 of them men "Move and your de..." her's and Agent B's vision began to fade

Both girls fell to the ground

Doctor Rach appeared "Take them to the lab" she said getting in a truck "I'll meet you there" she drove off

The men walked up to Elsa and Agent B

Suddenly, Both girls sunk into the ground and disappeared into a Shadow that covered the ground. "So Sorry to pop in unannounced!"

"No not this shadow thing again!" One of the men shouted "It already killed like 10 of our men"

"But this time we're prepared" A man in a white suit walked up holding some type of flash stick "Shadex is it? come out"

"Ooooo, Im so Scared!" Purple Flames erupted from the Shadow and Surrounded the two men. "HOW 'BOUT I COOK YOU AND EAT THE BOTH OF YA?!" Then, 20 Black Huskies surrounded them. "Choose wrong, and Ill feast on ya! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The man with the flash stick laughed and pressed a button, sending a light around himself "Now now Shadex, you think the Doc would send me unprepared? You see we know all about you and your powers, we even knew your brother would send you" he pressed another button on the flash stick the light created a bubble around the area the huskies couldn't cross into it "Now how about you give Elsa and us and we'll leave you be"

"Ummm, That bitch, know about Silvex? I dont think so!" All 20 dissapeared, Shadex reappeared outside the bubble. "Never trap a pup that can go through portals into the Void!" Shadex cackled as the bubbled turned dark. "I'll leave you to die of Smoke inhalation! Suits you for underestimating the Shadow of a Gatekeeper!" With that, Shadex Vanished

"Damn it!" Doctor Rach frowned looking at Anna who was trapped in a cage which bars were made out of pure electricity "I send men in, to do a simple task! And they fail! I will get Elsa and Jack! Oooh and Max I haven't finished with him yet" She slammed her hand down on a table "The next person who fails to get what I want I'll kill you myself!" She grabbed hold of a female solider "You! Get me Max, kill whoever stands in your way or I swear it will be the last thing you ever do!"

"But Ma'am" The female solider looked at her "How can we fight something so powerful?"

Doctor Rach rolled her eyes "Do I look stupid to you?"

"No Ma'am" the solider froze shaking her head "not at all"

"Here" Doctor Rach threw her a gun "That gun will temporary eliminate anyone's power, now go get me MAX!" she yelled

The female solider ran out with her team heading towards the Lookout

Inside the Lookout Marshall was tending the Jack's head

"Ok Jack it's all done, just change the bandage regular" Marshall smiled "I'm hungry"

"Dude youw always hungwy" Zuma joked giggling

Shadex appeared in the Lookout with Elsa and Agent B as Max finally woke up

Max slowly woke up still feeling a bit under the weather as he opened his eye he saw everyone in the lookout "Hey Marshall" Max looked at Shadex and as soon as he did his whole body became engulfed by fire and lightning "You you dam mutt" Max suddenly fell to the ground and started having trouble breathing

Shadex lifted an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Jack quickly covered Max in snow to put out the fire

"Shadex? Max? What's going on?" Ryder questioned kneeling next to Max

"Do you pups know each other?" Marshall asked then turned to Chase "Chase can you get me some water for Max?"

Chase nodded "Chase is on the case"

All eyes turned to Shadex and Max

Shadex looked at Max "Honestly, I have met A Max before, but i'm not entirely sure this is the SAME Max i know. Maybe if you let me hear him out Jack, we could solve this."

Ryder nodded then looked at Max

"Sorry about putting snow on you Max" Jack waved his staff and the snow vanished

Max's vision cleared up after Jack put snow on him and he could see Shadex more clearly "Sorry you look like someone who hurt me a lot I was wrong" Max just lied his head down and didn't say anything else

Shadex's face soften, and he walked up to Max. "Who Ails you pup? IF i may, Comfort you?"

Elsa and Agent B came to and saw Shadex next to Max

"What happened?" Elsa said holding her head "Max? Are you ok?"

Max looked at Elsa "I'm fine thank you I think I need some air" max got up and walked outside and onto the grass area and under the tree as he lied down

Chase and Marshall followed him out

"Max what's wrong?" Chase questioned approaching him followed by Marshall

Max looked at Marshall and Chase "I'm ok just seeing that pup makes me remember about when I was first caught and had needles put in me and everything that pup looks like the pup who hurt me" Max suddenly lit the tree behind him on fire

Shadex's eyes glowed Dark red. "Ryder, a woman approaches, with a gun that can disable anyone's powers. IF i get struck by it, only some of my powers will be disabled. I need you to ready for he, and when the moment is right, alert me, and ill strike from the shadows. Remain cautious!" With that, Shadex faded into the Shadows.

Elsa and Jack overheard Shadex and ran out to Max, Chase and Marshall, they were shocked to see the tree full ablaze

"Oh my!" Elsa raised her hands in the air the same time Jack raised his staff

"Ready Elsa?" Jack smiled

Elsa nodded, she created an ice blast as Jack created a gigantic snow ball, both the ice blast and snow ball hit the tree instantly putting the fire out, some of the snow fell down on Max, Marshall and Chase

"Woops!" Jack lifted his staff and the snow vanished

"Pups! we have some bad news!" Elsa ran over to them

Max suddenly passed out

"There's someone c..." Before Jack could finish his sentence both him and Elsa were hit by a blue/white blast knocking them to the ground

Chase ran over to them "What's going on?" he looked at Marshall who stayed next to Max

A loud BANG was heard and Marshall fell to the ground, blood began to leak from Marshall's back leg

Shadex watched on from the Shadow of the tree

A female solder with several males emerged from the bushes around the Lookout, the woman was carrying some type of gun

Chase stood his ground, Ryder and the other pups ran out

"What's going?" Ryder asked Chase then noticed Marshall

Everest went to run over to Marshall but was stopped by Skye

"Everest it's too dangerous!" Skye warned

"Yeah dude stay hewe" Zuma stayed behind Ryder

A tear fell down Everest's cheek seeing Marshall injured

Shouts were heard

"Go go!" The female ordered "Secure Elsa and Jack" she ran over to Max

Marshall pulled himself across Max "Leave him alone!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to get shot" The female solider looked to make sure her team didn't hear her "Ryder stop right there!"

A man kicked Marshall off Max and placed some type of cuff's around his paws

"Easy there" The female said looking at Marshall

"Our orders are to kill them" The man pointed a gun at Marshall's head

"Shadex!" Ryder screamed out

Instantly, Everything fell dark. No one could see anything. A horrifying scream roared out, as if some huge beast was angry. When the darkness faded, all the men were dead, their corpses laid about, blood everywhere. the female's gun was in Ryder's hand.

Shadex appeared before her. "Would you like to know why i spared you? Why i didn't turn you into a dead pulp like THE REST OF THEM?"

Marshall spoke up "Shadex, don't hurt her, I don't think she's bad" he managed to say as pain exploded from his back leg

"OF course not, i can SEE INTO YOUR AURA! Tell me, you really dont want to trouble us with that bitch Rach... Do you?" Shadex asked the woman

The female gulped "No, I.. I... Well you see... "

A BANG sound echoed behind her

She suddenly held her chest and fell to the ground landing on top of Marshall and Max

Shadex raised up a shield of Red around him, Marshall, Max, and The female soldier. "Well done, you failed to kill her. Now step forward, if you may,"

Doctor Rach stepped forward holding a barely conscious Anna "Hello Shadex" she said with a smirk, the Doctor was surrounded by some type of electrical shield "I enjoyed watching that test, did you like it?"

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed standing to her feet

"No Elsa! Don't! Let me handle this!" Shadex stepped out of the shield. "What is your intention Doctor Rach? And how do you know of me and Silvex?"

"My intentions? I just want to study creatures like you, and I must say wow seeing you in person, sorry I mean pup, is wonderful" Doctor Rach smirked "To answer your question, everything can be explained by science you see we have a device that detects, lets call you super-pups, or gatekeepers" she said playing the Anna's hair "The minute any creature arrives here on earth we know about it, and well you think I'm bad? you should see my boss"

Shadex rolled his eyes. "First off, Silvex is the only Gatekeeper. There is only one gatekeeper, and you have no right to say he is a super pup. he has a very interesting history. Second, i'm only his shadow, Three if he were here, you and Your boos would be in big trouble, he can't be stopped by your so called, 'Science'. Four, i betcha anything, I am ten times worse that your pathetic excuse of a boss, not even brave enough to face me! And five, are your Shoes untied?" Shadex pointed at the ground under Rach.

Rach looked down at her feet then back up at Shadex "If you kill me, there are plenty of others just like me who will do anything to get Max, Elsa and Jack, how do you think they got here in the first place?" She asked Shadex then looked at the ground under her and Anna

She saw a portal into a black empty space. She fell into it, dropping Anna and her gun into it as he hung onto the edge of the portal. Shadex stood over her, a grin on his face. "Then i suppose i'll have to get my game on, because if anything, i love to commit homicide. Your about to fall into the void, now if you were immortal like me, nothing would happen. However, since your not, you'll instantly disintegration. And Anna's safe with me, so joke's on you! Any last words?"

"Stop!" A woman dressed in white appeared next to Marshall and Max "What do you think you are doing?" the sunlight caused her skin to glow, her hair was as white as snow, her eyes were green like that of an emerald "Doctor Rach, you were told to study these creatures not capture them or harm them in anyway, you have failed me" the woman touched Marshall and he was instantly healed "These creatures are precious to me" she waved her hand over Max and he woke up "What shall I do with you Rach?" she stretched out her hand and Rach was lifted off the ground "Stay out of this Shadex" she turned and looked at him

Max woke up and the only thing that came to mind was "what the hell happen"

"Max I'm so terribly sorry for what happened to you" The woman frowned then turned attention back to Rach and Shadex

Max looked around at everything that had happen "I need some time to myself" Max bolted off into the woods by himself so he could think about things only stopping when he came to a cave as he went inside the cave and lied down

"Hmmm?" Suddenly Shadex Glowed Silver "What was that Silvex?"... "He's watching everything at the moment, and wishes to know who are you? And may i ask if your Rach's boss?"

"Me? Her boss? No" The woman smiled "I'm..." she was cut off

Jack stood to his feet "What? How are you here?" he asked her

"Hello Jack" The woman released Rach she fell to the ground coughing "Who I am does not concern you Shadex or Silvex for that matter"

Marshall yelped out in pain as he glowed silver

"Well now you've done it. My brother can be very cruel when he doesn't get the CORRECT ANSWER. Now he's going in inflict a world of hurt on Marshall, and maybe everyone else if you don't say the correct answer. Not even i will be able to stop him. So now, Who are you?" Shadex asked

"My name is Natalie" She bent down and placed her hand on Marshall, he stopped glowing silver "Silvex do that again and I'll come for you"

The sky lit up with white lightning. "He's not happy with that threat, but hes going to let it slide, as your name will be enough for now."

Anna appeared next to Elsa

"Silvex relax" Natalie disappeared and reappeared next to Anna, she whispered something in her ear then vanished in a puff of white smoke

Shadex watched her vanish "He's not sure what to make of you right now... but since he sees your aura is of good, he really isn't going to worry too much about it."

Agent B ran over to Rach "Doctor Rach, I've waited along time for this"

"Oh it's not over, not by a long shot" Doctor Rach pulled out a remote she pressed an button and disappeared, knocking everyone back including Shadex

Shadex stood up "In good time Rach, in good time."

Elsa hugged Anna "Are you ok? I was so w..." Elsa suddenly vanished

And Chase vanished in front of Everyone's eyes

"CHASE!" Ryder yelled out

"Oh no!" A tear fell from Skye's eye

Marshall opened his eyes still feeling pain in his leg, although there were no injury

Anna fell to the ground "No! Elsa! We have to find her!"

"We don't ev..." Ryder was cut off as a note appeared in his hand

The Note read

 _This is a warning if you ever want to see Elsa and Chase a live again you will bring me Max and Jack_

 _Sincerely - Doctor Rach_

To be continued

* * *

 **Thank you** lovepawpatrol **for doing Max's lines, and also** SilverWolf **for doing Shadex**


	5. Out of Ice Into Fire

Chapter 5: Out of Ice Into Fire

Elsa and Chase found themselves in some kind of cage, deep underground, they were not in the compound Jack and Max were in. This cage had laser bars, Chase stood up and looked around he went to touch the bars but Elsa stopped him

"Wait look at the bars" Elsa pointed out she tried to use her magic but it wouldn't work "What's going on?"

"Elsa? What's wrong?" Chase asked backing away from the bars "And where is this place?"

"I can't use my powers" Elsa said shocked

"Of course you can't" Doctor Rach approached the cage "Do you think I'm an idiot? You're more dangerous then you realize Elsa, this cage is specially built, no one can sense you here even that other pup Shadex, or Agent B won't even be able to detect you" She smirked

"Why did you bring Chase here?" Elsa asked sitting down next to him "He's not important"

"Oh but he is important Elsa, you see you are here for us to study and experiment on Chase is here for our insurance, Agent B Will not attack this place with Chase here" Doctor Rach pressed a button and the laser bars extended over the top as a roof "Now we hope you enjoy your stay" she laughed then left the room

Tears fell down Elsa's cheeks

"It'll be ok Elsa, Ryder will come for us he won't leave u" Chase snuggled up against her

"I just found Anna" Elsa hugged Chase "And now we're separated again" she closed her eyes

Chase just snuggled into her more

Meanwhile Jack had gone looking for clues to the disappearance of Elsa and Chase but instead he spotted Max in a cave in the forest

"Hi Max" Jack said flying into the cave "Everyone's worried about you, are you ok?" he asked landing in front of him leaning onto his staff

Max just lied on the floor of the cave and looked at Jack "Like fun, they are just like the rest of them" Max started to become very hot

Jack sat on the floor next to him "What's wrong Max?" he touched Max's head "I can cool you off" he created a snowball and placed it on Max's head but it instantly melted

Max sighed "I heard what the note said I know Ryder will give me up so instead I'm going to give my self up so Chase can come home"

"I haven't known Ryder for that long but I don't think he's the type of lad that will hand you over" Jack created another snowball to cool Max down "Besides I won't let him, that Doctor is after me too you know" he placed the snowball on Max's head

Max looked at him "I know but if they get me maybe at least they will let Chase go and besides I have a plan"

"Hm Max it too risky, but anyway set me on fire" Jack winked at Max

Max laughed "No Jack I have a better plan" max walked up to Jack and but a cool fire ball in Jack hand "When im taken this flame will led you and the others to me goodbye Jack" Max ran out of the cave and when he was clear of the cave he let a massive wall of fire into the air to let the people know where he was

"Max!" A voice said behind him "What on earth do you think you are doing?" It was Agent B

Max looked at Agent B "Something I should have done from the start" suddenly Max was hit by something and everything went dark

Inside the Lookout Anna was stressing out, she finally had been reunited with Elsa but now she'd vanished along with Chase, Ryder was worried

"Damn it! They found us!" Agent B bent down and picked Max up she tapped her watch and was teleported along with Max to her base

"Agent B you were not suppose to bring him here" A male voice said behind her

"I'm sorry but they found Max" Agent B took Max into her communications room "This may work at our advantage, do we have a lock on the location of the person who darted Max?"

"Yes, they are moving towards the Lookout" A female showed a map on the screen

"Crap" Agent B looked down at Max "Max I have a plan, wake up"

Max slowly woke up and saw Agent B "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU RUINED MY PLAN GOD DAM YOU"

"Max calm down, if we allowed you to be taken you would be killed" Agent B took Max into a room with equipment "I'm going to attach a special device inside your ear, allowing us to hear everything you do, and you will be able to contact me and talk to me" She grabbed a small needle "We will allow them to capture you, this device also has a safety feature built in, it will teleport you back here if your heart rate falls"

Max looked at agent B "NO THEIR IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU ARE PUTTING ANYTHING INSIDE OF ME GOD I DON'T TRUST YOU AND FOR ALL I KNOW IT COULD BE TO KILL ME"

"It won't kill you" Agent placed Max on the ground then knelt down "Listen to me Max, we detected your arrival around 8 months ago we tried to get to you first by Doctor Rach got you, I am nothing like Doctor Rach in fact next time my paths cross with her I will kill her, you can trust me Max"

Max rolled his eyes "LIKE HELL YO WILL IF ANYONE IS GOING TO KILL HER, ITS ME SHE IS MINE and fine but as soon as we are done I'm burning the shit out of it"

Rach smiled "Do you understand how dangerous this will be? Doctor Rach wants to experiment on you, and Elsa and Jack, there's no telling what she could do to you now"

Max laughed "She had me for a very long time now I want some payback and I will get it with or without your help"

"We're here to help Max, anything you want ask ..." Agent B was interrupted

"You trust him?" A man asked behind her and Max "You know what Max can do"

Agent B raised an eyebrow "Of course I trust Max, he wants the same thing I do, so you tell everyone here what ever Max wants he will get it"

The man nodded and walked off

"Ok Max name anything and you'll get it" Agent B smiled at him

Max frowned "What I want you can't give me because they are no longer alive but right now I want doctor Rach dead right now I will burn her to DUST!"

"Wait Max" Agent B touched her ear "I'm picking up something, Chase? Is that you?" she adjusted her ear communication device "I know where they're holding Chase and Elsa, Max this situation just became more dangerous you're going to need the PAW Patrol's help" Agent B looked down at him

Max signed "I don't want to hurt them and get them more involved I..." Max suddenly disappeared

"Do we have a location on where Max went?" Agent B turned a big screen "Max where did you go! I want a full scan of what just happened"

A man shrugged "We can't find his location"

Agent B rolled her eyes then clicked her watch and teleported herself to the Lookout

"Agent B?" Ryder looked at her "Where's Jack and Max?"

"Max was taken, and as to Jack I don't know his whereabouts is" Agent B looked at Anna who was sleeping "Where is Shadex?"

A voice spoke "I'll give ya a hint, it always follows you, not matter what ya do,"

"Shadex we have to find Jack" Agent B looked down at her shadow "His last known location was near a cave just outside the city, if Doctor Rach gets him then it's over"

"Doctor Rach has Chase though" Marshall said walking over "We have to save Chase"

"And Elsa" Anna sat up

"I know but at the moment, we cannot under any circumstances allow them to get Jack" Agent B looked at Ryder "If she gets Jack she will kill, Chase"

Shadex walked out of Agent B's Shadow like he wasn't there in the first place. "Hmmmm, I can't sense where they've gone. Most likely, an underground bunker or something. However, I'm not Silvex, so i'm afraid i can't exactly work up a miracle either." "...I Have an idea,"

"I can use my spy drone to look for Jack" Chase volunteered

Zuma looked at Shadex "Dudes we can't let them kill Chase"

"Or Elsa, she's my sister and I refuse to give up on her, she would never give up on me, sure I don't have powers or special gear but I won't sit around and do ..." Anna went to stand up forgetting about her leg "Ow... Stupid leg, why did I have to be stuck in that Craving for li..." she was cut off

"You need to rest that leg" Ryder giggled "Ok, so Shadex what's your plan?"

Anna rolled her eyes, as Marshall walked over to her to redress her leg

Shadex closed his eyes, and glowed so dark, the room darken, and it was hard to see. When everyone could see again, There was Jack, standing where Shadex was. "Ta-Da!" Jack said... OR what LOOKED like Jack

"Huh what's going on? Who is that?" Anna asked "Can someone tell me what is going on?" she looked at the image in front of her

"Hold on" Agent B picked up someone with her ear communication device "Jack's been captured, but it sounds like he's putting up a fight"

"How do i look?" Upon closer look, The Jack standing there had the same Red eyes As Shadex. "Being a Shadow mean i can make Illusions so real, it feels like they are! Shall i go fetch the real jack?"

"Wait" Agent B's watch started beeping "Max? Max can you hear me?" she turned to the others "While I was with Max I planted a bug on him"

Max was able to see very little the only thing he could make out was that he was in a tube filled with water and in a dark room, Max couldn't do anything he couldn't move or talk he also felt himself getting weaker and weaker by the minute he could feel his powers being taken away as he was doing his best to stay awake

"This bug, tell me more about ti, i might be able to use it to pin point his location" Shadex returned to his regular form

Agent B pressed a button on her watch which brought up Max's stats "It looks like Doctor Rach has him, I can't tell you where he is because they're blocking the signal but Max is getting weaker, and Shadex this bug only allows me to communicate with Max and see his stats"

"H...elp me" Max said weakly

"Max? Listen to me, we think Doctor Rach has you again" Agent B said into her ear communication "We will get you out"

"Huh? Max are you here too?" Chase yelled out across the dark room

" think so Chase but I feel so weak" Suddenly Max cried out "AAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR IT HURTS MAKE IT STOP IT HURTS!"

"Max you have to help me, I need to know where you are, tell Chase to yell out what he sees so I can hear him" Agent B turned to Ryder and Shadex "I think Doctor Rach is draining Max's powers or keeping him somewhere that is blocking his powers"

Max felt something in him "I can't it hurts Aaaarrrrrrr they have things in me feels like big needles 2 in each side and something going into my head Chase yell out what you can see AAAAARRRRRRRRR!"

Elsa could hear Max screaming out in pain she closed her eyes

"Elsa?" Chase looked up at her

Snowflakes began to form around her "I'm getting us out of here!" Elsa released an icy blast which froze the laser bars

Max passed out as his heart was about to do the same "this is the end for me"

"What's goi..." Agent B suddenly heard a high pitched noise in her ear "Ow!" she threw her ear piece on the floor "Max is in trouble" she turned to Shadex

Shadex thought hard. Very hard. "There's only one thing i can do. I can teleport to where max is, But I need Chase's Help. If i'm right, he has a crush on Skye, and Vise versa. IF the two admit their love for each other, a strong emotional bond will form between their Souls, and using this Bond, i can teleport to Chase through Skye" Shadex looked at Agent B.

Elsa and Chase broke out ran across the room to Max

"What the..." Chase gasped seeing Max inside a tube full of water

"Stand back" Elsa put her hands on the tube as Chase stood out the way "Max I'm getting you out"

The whole tube began to freeze including the water inside, within seconds the glass shattered and Max fell to the ground

"Elsa! You did it!" Chase ran over to Max and removed the needles but Max was unconscious, then the alarms sounded

 _RED ALERT, RED ALERT, CONTAINMENT_ _BREECH, ALL AVAILABLE UNITS TO LAB 05, THIS IS NOT A DILL!_

Shadex could hear them "OKAY, STAND BACK! AGENT B, CAN YOU TELL CHASE TO THINK OF ME, VERY HARD?"

Agent B nodded and put her ear piece back in "Chase if you can hear me you need to think of Shadex"

"Huh? What's that noise?" Chase pressed his ear against Max's head "I can hear something"

"What is it?" Elsa lifted her hands up and froze the entry door "What can you hear?" she asked as ice completely covered the door

"I don't know voices?" Chase listened again

"Chase I repeat if you can hear me think of Shadex" Agent B literally yelled out

Chase was shocked "Agent B? Shadez? Huh? what?" he looked confused but he thought about Shadex

Max slowly came to and saw Chase and Elsa standing in front of him "What happen I feel so weak"

"Elsa freed you" Chase helped him stand up "That was amazing Elsa"

Elsa looked down at the pups "We still need to get out of here" Suddenly the door burst open, Elsa's ice shattered

Shadex began glowing red. "He needs to think about me harder! Imagine me as if i were standing right next to him!"

"Max can you hear me? Chase needs to think about Shadex harder" Agent B said into her ear piece

Max looked at Chase "you need to think about Shadex hard Chase very hard" Suddenly two man showed up behind Elsa and fired their guns at the three of them Max didn't think and protected Chase and Elsa by taking the 2 bullets he then fell to the ground bleeding

Elsa spun around "How dare you!" she pushed her hands out in front of her ice flew from them hitting the two men instantly freezing them "Max!" she knelt down and picked him up

Chase closed his eyes (Ok Shadex I'm think about you, please help) he thought hard

The wind picked up, and it grew very strong as Shadex glowed red very brightly, and soon, disappeared with a fear inducing howl, Chase's eyes then Glowed Black and Red as he felt very weird.

"Chase?" Elsa felt something hit the back of her neck "..." She fell to the ground, Max rolled out of her arms onto the floor besides her

"Target down" A Solider said standing in the doorway with a dart "Don't try anything Chase" he pointed the dart gun at Chase

Max was passed out and trying his best to hang onto life as he lost more and more blood he didn't think he was going to be alive much longer since he was already weak

"Max..." Elsa said as her vision began to turn black, she reached her hand out and touched Max's bullet wounds freezing them to stop the bleeding "Chase I.." she closed her eyes

Chase just stood there shocked, he couldn't move, Suddenly, Chase opened his mouth, and something black came out of it, and flew towards the Soldier with the gun, Knocking him out instantly.

The object was a wad of black goo, and as it hit the floor, it slowly took the Shape of Shadex "That, was way too close,"

"Max? Elsa?" Chase coughed nudging Max's side

Max let out a weak moan, his body became hot and melted Elsa's ice and he started to bleed again

Chase placed his paws over Max's wound to try to stop the bleeding "Shadex Max is going to die"

The alarm sounded again

 _RED ALERT, RED ALERT, CONTAINMENT_ _BREECH, ALL AVAILABLE UNITS TO LAB 05, THIS IS NOT A DILL!_

Shadex was at Chase's side quickly. Then he glowed Silver. "Yes Silvex?" "Silvex will keep Max from dying, give Elsa this heal seed, it should bring her out of whatever they did to her," Shadex put a Golden seed in Chase's paw. "Be quick! I'll need Elsa's help with dealing with whatever they're sending to deal with us!"

Before Chase could reply laser bars appeared out of nowhere trapping him inside

"Hello, Shadex" Doctor Rach's came through speakers "Nice of you to join this party"

Laser bars appeared around Max

Doctor Rach stood at the doorway

Max opened his eyes to see doctor Rach standing in front of him "YOU BITCH I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME!" Max's body so hot he melted the ground making a hole as Max was now under ground he traveled right under doctor Rach and came up under her he put his paws on her feet and shocked her with everything he had

Shadex glowed black for a second, then sat down and watched the scene before him unfold.

"Stop Max!" Elsa yelled out seeing Doctor Rach smirking

Doctor Rach held a box item in her hand Max's attack was being drained into it "Max, Max, you think I was not prepared for that?" she opened the box and a light erupted from it going into Max

Chase charged at her but hit the laser bars "OW!" he screamed out as his fur began to burn

Max tried to pull away but couldn't "I can't move at all" Max body lit it self on fire then suddenly BOOM Max was sent flying backwards into a wall as he did he fell to the ground "I can't see very well what's going on?"

"Max!" Elsa stood up in front of Doctor Rach "What did you do!?" snow started appearing around her turning into a snow-nado

Shadex's eyes turned Red as he Observed Rach closely

The snow around Elsa began to swirl around her faster and faster and faster "This is for Anna! and Chase and Max!" she raised her hands above her head then quickly pushed them in front of her, releasing an icy blast which instantly froze everything in it's path

"What! how!" Doctor Rach vanished just before the blast hit her

Chase's paw was stuck in the laser "HELP!" he screamed out as smoke rose from his paw "OW! It hurts!" his paw felt like it was being set on fire

"Hold on Chase" Elsa created several ice spikes which consumed the laser bars "Something's not right!" the ice spikes kept growing and growing "My head!" she fell to ground ice and snow swirled around her "Someone do something!" she screamed, her head felt like it was being crushed, the ice and snow kept swirling faster and faster and the spikes rose higher and wider "Max! Shadex!" She was losing control of her powers

Shadex's eyes glowed Red as the ice stopped, "I call upon the Eternal Flame to melt this cold!"

Elsa almost passed out "I'm so sorry" tears fell from her eyes "Chase? Max? Are you both ok?" she asked kneeling on the floor breathing heavily

"No" Chase fell to the ground "My paw" he looked down at his paw, it had been severally burnt and fur was completely missing from it "It hurts" he felt his vision fading, he turned his head to look at Max who was still laying on the ground near the wall "Max you ok?"

Max was having trouble breathing and seeing as he felt very weak he couldn't even talk Max used all his strength to say "so weak not ok"

Chase lifted himself off the ground but instantly fell over "Max..."

"The situation looks dire..." Shadex went over to Max and picked up the bug from him "Agent B. Can you get someone to think of me hard? Make sure they picture me with Chase, Max, and Elsa"

"Shadex? Wh... t...that?" Agent B's voice came back as static "If... can ... hear ... me... they... jamming... signal..."

Shadex growled. "Damnit! Fucking..." "SILVEX! DO SOMETHING! CAUSE I OBVIOUSLY CAN'T!" Nothing happened.

Men appeared at the doorway again with guns that temporary suspend powers

"Move and you're all dead" a Man pointed the gun at Shadex

Shadex turned and glared at the men. Then his eyes flashed silver, then he began to laugh menacingly.

Max just watched everything then looked at the man with the gun "Stop this I will come willingly if you let them go you can do whatever you want to me just let them leave"

The man pulled the trigger a white light hurled towards Shadex

"NO!" Elsa forced herself up and jumped in the way she was hit by the light sending her to the floor laying in front of Shadex and Max

Max looked at the man and then at Elsa "I said. Would come willingly but now it's a different story and I know your boss wants me alive so they can get information out of me and get to know my powers so" Max's body suddenly had fire and lightning going around it "now you all die"! Max used his powers and killed all the men holding guns then fell to the ground and passed out

More men stood at the doorway before they could do anything Elsa instantly withered into black dust. "Fools, you can't hurt, or even capture shadows!" Chase, Max, and Shadex turned into black dust too.

Elsa, Chase, and Max appeared in a dark room on a black bed with a red blanket on top. There was a black Crystal desk with a black Crystal chair, a candle sat on the desk, the flame burning with a purple light. Shadex entered the room through huge red, with gold handles, door. "Welcome to my home. As you should know, I can only teleport one other person with me, but Silvex mass teleported us to my pocket dimension, and replaced us with shadows to fool the soldiers. We are safe here for now."

"I don't feel so good" Chase vomited, as blood leaked from his paw "My paw hurts.." his vision blurred

Elsa was barely conscious "What happened?" she asked looking at Max, then Chase then Shadex "Where are we?"

Max was still passed out as he started having trouble breathing and was very weak as his face started to change color because of the amount of air he was getting

"Shadex... do something..." Chase blurted out before losing consciousness

Elsa, Chase, and Max had blurry vision, as voices were heard. Elsa could make out the shape of two huskies, one black, one white.

"Nothing I cant fix, but this is the closest interaction with them I'll have..." Elsa could feel herself drifting off to sleep. Everyone was healed of all major injuries by someone, then Shadex teleported them one by one back to the lookout.

Max slowly came to and saw he was inside the lookout "What how did I get here what's going on?"

"Chase! Max!" Ryder ran over to both pups "Are you pups ok?" he asked checking Max first

Anna ran over to Elsa who was still asleep "Elsa oh my! are you ok? please be ok, please say something!"

"Anna she's sleeping" Ryder smiled then picked Max up "How are you?"

Max looked at Ryder "I feel somewhat ok abit weak but ok Ryder thank you for asking" Max smiled

"Not all human's are bad" Ryder smiled patting Max's head

Agent B walked over "Shadex? What happened?"

"That's what I would like to know" Ryder said feeling Chase's pulse

"Simple. Silvex preformed a mass teleport. Then he personally came and visited us, and healed the major issues. You didn't get to see him though, he wants me to handle this on my own. Some test of sorts."

"Why is Elsa still asleep then?" Anna placed her hands on her hips "If this so called Silvex healed her why isn't she waking up? Seriously she shouldn't be asleep"

"Wow..." Marshall whispered in Rocky's ear "Anna can talk..." he said laying down resting

Rocky giggled and nodded in agreement

Shadex looked at Anna "Because Elsa is exhausted! She needs sleep. Even if your a princess, I will not have you talk to me like that. That, is your only warning, miss sassy!"

"Excuse me?" Anna crossed her arms "How dare you talk to me like tha..."

Ryder placed his hand over Anna's mouth "Sorry Shadex, what Anna meant to say is thank you for saving Elsa"

Anna rolled her eyes

"Um where's Jack?" Marshall questioned getting everyone's attention

Max signed "Jack wasn't with the people as far as I know I can't sense him at all so I don't know where he is I'm sorry" He broke down crying into Ryder's arms

Ryder hugged Max "It's not your fault, no one knows where he is"

"I do" Agent B walked over "It seems Jack is somewhere in the bay, my team discovered Doctor Rach's men frozen out out near Seal island"

Shadex stepped forward "He'll be fine. I know he will"

"Alright pups, we're going to go find Jack" Ryder turned to Zuma "Zuma and Marshall you both are with me"

"But Ryder, Marshall's still hurt" Skye looked over at him

Marshall sat up "My leg only hurts a little"

"Dude you wewe shot wemembew?" Zuma frowned "Even if youw leg was healed you should still west"

Marshall sighed "Ryder needs me though" he looked over at Max "First I want to check on Max"

Ryder nodded and place Max down

"Max you ok?" Marshall stood to his paws but buckled over in pain when he put pressure on his back leg "I'm good"

Max was still crying a bit as Marshall asked him the question "I'm ok just need to get my power back somehow I don't know what that box did to me but I feel weird very weird but Zuma is right you should rest Marshall"

Marshall grinned but before he could stand up he was stopped by Shadex "How bad is the wound in your leg pup?"

"It's not that bad" Marshall replied unable to put pressure on it "You can't even see where I was shot" he showed Shadex, sure enough there were no signs he was shot, however unknown to Marshall the bullet was still inside his leg

Shadex looked at his leg "Looks like i can heal it. Everyone, stand back,"

"Huh? Why it's fine" Marshall objected placing his paw on the ground only to lift it up again

Ryder knelt down in front of him "Let Shadex heal it"

"But why? Nothing's wrong with it" Marshall again objected

"Your not!" Shadex yelled

Marshall began to tear up "But but... look nothing's wrong with it... see?" he lowered his head

Shadex sighed. "Sorry, I have a bad temper. There is a bullet inside, and it will get so bad if I don't treat it, it'll be amputated."

All the pups gasped

"He has a bullet in it?" Rubble asked concerned "Wow Max you were right for Marshall to rest"

Max signed "this isn't the first time I have seen pups or people get shot"

"First time for me" Anna knelt down and looked at Marshall's leg "I've never seen a bullet injury before, wait there's not injury, well that's just odd"

Marshall rolled his eyes

Ryder giggled "Go ahead Shadex"

Shadex stood besides Marshall "I said Stand back, if you may please,"

"You heard him pups" Ryder stood back, followed by the pups

"Why? I want to watch..." Anna was cut off by Ryder who pulled her back over to Elsa

Ryder nodded at Shadex

Shadex Glowed Red, Marshall Glowed Black. After a few minutes, they both stopped, and Shadex began to cough as if something were in his throat

Marshall almost passed out "I.. don't feel so good"

"Shadex you ok?" Ryder asked concerned

Shadex kept coughing and hacking until something spat out of his mouth. A bullet. "There, that's done. Now Marshall, i used black magic on you, and your aura is of light energy, so you might feel... sick... for awhile. It'll fade quickly though, since that was a simple small spell."

"Thank you Shadex, can you stay here and keep an on the pups for me?" Ryder asked "While I go with Zuma and Marshall to look for Jack"

Shadex Nodded "I can show you all my Wings!"

"Winnggggs?" Zuma questioned sitting besides Max "Am I heawing things?" he asked Max

Max lied down on the ground "nope I heard wings as well and I can't wait to see them wings are epic like I have my own but it's so hard to fly"

"Wait you have wings Max?" Skye asked smiling

Rubble sat down besides Max "Yeah do you really have wings?"

Max smiled "yes I do I can make wings out of my powers so I can have either lightning or fire wings they are very interesting but it's so hard to fly"

"Awesome dude!" Zuma grinned at Max

Ryder giggled "Come on Zuma and Marshall we have to find Jack"

"Coming Wyder" Zuma followed Ryder out of the Lookout

Ryder turned around "Marshall coming?"

"I'm coming" Marshall ran after them

Ryder and Zuma drove to the water, Marshall went on with Zuma

"Ok Ryder, Jack's last location was at Seal Island" Agent B said through Ryder's pup pad

"Thank you" Ryder turned his ATV into a hovercraft and followed Zuma out to Seal Island "This is where he was last seen, keep an eye out for him"

"Will do Wyder" Zuma replied

"Zuma look!" Marshall pointed to something in the water "stop!"

Zuma stopped his hovercraft

"What is that?" Marshall bent over to look in the water

Suddenly something came out of the water and grabbed Marshall and Zuma pulling them under

"PUPS!" Ryder yelled turning his hovercraft around and going back to them "Hold on!"

At the Lookout Agent B got a message through her ear communicator she froze "Oh no!"

"What is it?" Elsa asked sitting up stretching "Where's Ryder?"

"Ryder, Marshall and Zuma are heading for a trap!" Agent B ran out of the Lookout "I have to warn them, Doctor Rach is using Jack as bait to get Ryder!"

Elsa stood up and went to run out

"Elsa what are you doing?" Anna asked grabbing her hand

"Anna you must stay here with Shadex he can protect you, I have to help Ryder" Elsa ran out of the Lookout

Marshall and Zuma were being pulling to the bottom of the Bay by an unknown person, Marshall kicked the person in their face only resulting in his front paw being broken by the person, who knocked Zuma unconscious. Both pups sunk to the bottom, Zuma unconscious and Marshall unable to swim the person left them for dead. Zuma and Marshall glowed Silver, then both appeared in front of Anna with a flash of white.

Zuma wasn't breathing and Marshall's paw had been severally broken

"Uh no!" Anna knelt down "I don't know what to do" she said worried looking at Shadex

"I didn't teleport them. I dont have that power, Silvex did that." Shadex walked pup to both of them and Glowed Black, they did too. Zuma started breathing slowly, while Marshall's Broken paw was reduced to a severe Sprain.

"Shadex" Marshall said looking up at him "Ryder... He's in trouble.." he tried to get up but fell down "You got to help"

Shadex nodded. "Will you all be okay by yourself?"

"Max is here he can protect us" Chase said sitting up "But we'll be fine, you have to help Ryder"

Max smiled "I will watch over them Shadex you go and help Ryder"

Shadex nodded and ran out of the Lookout. Everyone watched as he spred out Demon like wings out of his back, and flew off towards Seal island

Elsa had made it to the water's edge, she took a step on the water and it froze under her "Jack, Ryder I'm coming!"

"I don't think so" A voice said behind Elsa

"What?" Elsa spun around but a dart hit her in her neck she fell to the ground "..."

"This dart has poison in it" The voice laughed "All it takes is 2 minutes and you will be dead" the person vanished leaving Elsa laying half on the sand

Shadex had seen the whole thing and landed next to Elsa. "Forgive me, this will hurt." He removed the dart, and bit hard where it struck, sucking the poison out of Elsa, while making sure he didn't injure her

Elsa took hold of Shadex "Forget about me, you have to go"

Shadex sucked out most of the poison, spat it out on the sand, and flew off again across the water.

"Zuma! Marshall where are you?" Ryder yelled searching the area where Zuma's hovercraft was, that was when he saw Jack laid on Seal Island "Jack!" he towed Zuma's hovercraft to the Island then jumped off and ran over to Jack "Are you ok?"

Jack opened his eyes to see Ryder looking down at him "What are you doing here? It's a trap! Doctor Rach is after the pups" he saw Shadex flying towards him "No no no! She's going to kill your pups! I'm bait to get you all away from them!"

"RACH!" Shadex roared so loud, the ground shook. "I PROMISE YOU, I WILL MURDER YOU IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY POSSIBLE!"

Back at the Lookout Anna just finished wrapping Marshall sprained paw when Solider's burst through the doors, they fired darts into Anna and all of the pups apart from Marshall and Max

"Max..." Marshall limped behind him

Max looked at all the people then at the pups on the as soon as he saw everyone on the ground he right away lost control of his powers as his body went crazy there was a big flash and boom as the man in the lookout disappeared Max was on the floor with blood running of of his body quickly

"MAX!" Marshall rushed over to him ignore the pain spreading up his paw "Leave us alone!"  
A soilder laughed the picked Marshall up

"Lets have some fun with this one" The soilder laughed stuffing Marshall into a bag

Seconds later Everest burst through the doors "What's going on..."

"Hey another pup" The solider with Marshall pointed the gun at her

BANG!

Everest fell to the ground

"We have orders to destroy this place" A solider walked over to Everest "Lets take this one too" he placed Everest into the bag with Marshall

Another solider poured petrol in the Lookout "Boom" he said throwing a match then ran out

The Lookout started burning with the pups and Anna still in it

Natalie appeared inside just as the Lookout exploded

To be continued

* * *

 **Max's lines done again by** lovepawpatrol

 **Shadex lines done by** SilverWolf


	6. Frozen Hearts

Chapter 6: Frozen Hearts

Elsa was the first to see the smoke rising high from the Lookout, regardless of her feeling weak she stood to her feet and ran towards the Lookout

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed getting to the Lookout doors "Shadex! Ryder! someone!" but nowhere answered her "I can do this" she took a deep breath and ran through the doors "Anna? Where are you?" she tried to put out the fire using her powers but the second she created ice it melted

Coughs where heard in front of her

"Anna?" Elsa walked towards the coughs and discovered Chase barely breathing "Oh my!" She knelt down and picked him up but the Lookout suddenly started to collapse "HELP!"

"Ipsum instantarium!" Chase and Elsa were Teleported to a safe distance from the lookout, next to Shadex, who had a black spell book in front of him.

Max was bleeding badly after losing control of his powers "everything hurts someone help me..." Max passed out from the pain he was in

Zuma managed to crawl over to Max "Max? *cough* awe you ok? *cough" he nudged Max's side, they were soon joined by Skye, Rubble and Rocky

"Shadex?" Elsa laid Chase next to Jack on Seal Island "Wait the other pups and Anna are still in the Lookout!"

"My teleportation spell isn't powerful enough to teleport all of them at once, plus, I only have enough Magic power to use it one last time. I'll have to teleport to the lookout!"

"Hello? *cough* Anyone here? *Cough*" Rocky asked

Without warning the elevator glass shattered from the heat,

Skye was impaled by a shard glass "OW!" She screamed

"Skye?!" Rubble started choking on the smoke, he walked around then walked into Max "Max! Are you ok buddy?"

Max slowly opened his eyes just a little "help others not me I will live help the others first" max started to feel cold and weaker from losing a lot of blood as he passed out again

Natalie appeared in the flames which seemed to not harm her she lifted her hands in the air and created a white shield around the area, revealing all the pups to each other "I cannot teleport you all out of here, only keep you safe" she said still holding her hands in the air

"Who are you?" Rocky asked standing next to Skye who was bleeding

Rubble was trying to stop Max's bleeding "If you're here to help then do something!"

"I can heal you, but I cannot keep this shield up as well" Using just her eyes she looked at both Max and Skye and both pups began to glow white "There I stopped the bleeding that's all I can do" She closed her eyes ( _Shadex If you can hear me, this is Natalie I need you're assistance_ ) she said contacting him through just her mind

Max started to slowly grain color back in his body as it was red raw

"Duty calls Elsa, if you'll excuse me, ipsum instantarium!" Shadex vanished in a flash of red, and appeared next to Rocky.

Natalie smiled still keeping the shield around the pups "Shadex are you able to put this fire out?, I can't do anything while keeping this shield up and stopping Max and Skye from bleeding to death"

Shadex flew into the air, his eyes glowing red, and flying above the flames, Began sucking all the fire into his mouth

"Max" Natalie knelt next to him with one hand she made a white flame pendant and hung it around his neck "This will help you to control you're power" she placed her hand on him and his body returned back to the way it was unharmed "Shadex when you finish can you heal Skye?"

Max was still passed out but was breathing normally and out of danger

Sucking in a last fire, Shadex nodded and landed next to Skye.

"I should have enough magic power for a heal spell..." "barpo kabalto!" Skye's injuries were instantly healed.

Natalie waved her hand and the shield vanished "Ugh, Shadex I cannot stay in this time period for too long it will kill me, and to answer your previous question I am a protector and keeper of Time and Space"

Shadex's eyes widened

"This is not my true form, this is but a disguise" Natalie was consumed by light when the light faded it revealed a blue poodle with white markings her eyes were green like emeralds "I am the the last of my kind"

All the pups gasped, Max opened his eyes and was shocked by what he saw

Max looked at the blue poodle as he was still in pain "You what are you and what is this around my neck?"

Shadex's eyes pulsed Silver "Silvex wishes to meet you in person... when your are available,"

Natalie nodded but she was unable to keep her main form and turned back into a human "I was brought to this time period by mistake, when Elsa, Anna and Jack arrived it pulled me here, I met Doctor Rach and asked her to study the magic being's in this time as at that stage I was suffering from Time Travel Fever, but it turns out she betrayed me"

She knelt in front of Max "Max I'm what you call a Time Traveler, I guard and protect the very essence of time, that around your next is called a Time Shard it will help you to control your powers, please keep it safe because like me it's the last" Natalie stood up her body lifted up in the air and Ryder and Jack appeared next to Shadex

Max had a shocked looked "What I don't get it?"

"Dude I think she means the shawd will help you contwol and use youw powew's" Zuma sat down besides him "It suits you"

Natalie smiled "Yes Max that Shard is very powerful, it helped me control my powers it is the most precious thing to me so I ask you to keep it safe"

Shadex remained silent

A tear dropped from Max's eyes "no one has ever wanted to help me as much as people in this place have I'm so great full to all of you thank you very much I would like to give you something paw patrol" max used his powers to make a gem that was like red as fire and shaped like a heart with 2 small balls of lightning going around it "this will not hurt you when you touch it please I want you to have it"

Natalie smiled and took it "Max in this time period you become one of the most powerful pups/being's, you have more friends then you realize and not all human's are bad" She smiled "All I ask is you keep the Shard safe there will be those who will try to take it from you" Natalie warned "I cannot tell you anything else, otherwise it will change this worlds future"

Max was more in shock after hearing what he had just been told "what are you for real I become that powerful wow and I promise I will keep it safe you have my word"

"Thank you Max, that means the world to me" Natalie kissed his head

Suddenly Max's eyes went pure white for about 2 minute before turning back to normal max right away chucked up on the ground blood was in the chuck "what was that what did I just see" max fell down into the chuck

"When I kiss or touch other's with powers/abilities such as yourself it allows you to see my past" Natalie stood up "My past is a place I dare not go back to"

"But your past didn't have me in it because I don't remember you and I was licking Skye's muzzle what was it really that I saw was it the future or something else" max heard his head still while in the chuck "ow my head hurt now"

Natalie thought for a moment "Ah! That was you're future, Max I cannot tell you, what happens"

Max's head started to hurt a lot as he started to whimper as he held his paw on the top of his head "it hurts so much make it stop" Max passed out again

"Is he ok?" Chase asked concerned

"He'll be fine" Natalie waved her hand and Max glowed white "There managed to give him power, which will heal him, since i cannot fully heal"

Max started move around while he was passed out like he was having a bad dream as fire and lightning went around his body

Ryder stood up "Wait where's Marshall? And Everest?" he asked changing the subject

"I saw some men run out the Lookout with a sack before it burst into flames" Elsa looked around "Where's Anna?"

Shadex closed his eyes "The sack has Marshall and Everest in it, and they have an ugly future if we don't rescue them."

"I have been to this worlds future, well many of it's future's" Natalie created a ball of light in her hand "Shadex this is a Time Viewer Ball, which only you can see, take a look"

Shadex looked closely "Why does my brother have to be so interested in Horology...?"

Natalie smiled "If you have seen what I have, and been where I have you would understand why horology is so interesting, but as you can see this worlds future hangs in the balance there are many future's to this world, one will end tragically if Doctor Rach wins all is lost"

Shadex shook his head. "There is a reason why Silvex adores Horology, and that is to posses the ability to predict the future. And of course, change the out come as well. Most of the time, in the favor, of right."

"I can do many things, but even I cannot predict which future this time will follow" Natalie looked Elsa "Elsa, Ryder, Max Jack and you (Shadex) are the key to this worlds future, you're brother is very powerful indeed perhaps more then me"

"OF COURSE HE IS! HES THE GATEKEEPER FOR-" Shadex grunted as he glowed silver "oooowwwwww..." Shadex fell to the ground, moaning in pain

"Shadex are you alright?" Elsa asked kneeling down "What is it?"

"Just Silvex, he said to tone it down." Shadex grunted

Natalie sighed "Some brother you have there Sh..." she paused "Wait... now?"

"Natalie?" Ryder looked over at her

"Hang on Ryder" Natalie's eyes glowed faintly white 'Looks like your brother is going to meet me sooner then he knows' she spoke to Shadex in his mind

'Why is that?' Shadex asked

Natalie chuckled 'I can see the future remember? You and I are going to be taking a trip, to help out hmmm... I wonder...' she replied back

"Right, that's just creepy why are you staring at Shadex Natalie?" Chase asked

"Oh I'm sorry" Natalie said blinking

"Don't you get the wrong idea Shepherd," Shadex said

Chase huffed rolling his eyes

"Um guys? What is that?" Elsa stood up pointing to a cloud of dust heading straight for what was left of the Lookout

Ryder looked to where Elsa pointed "Looks like a dust storm"

"Dust Storm? When does adventure bay get Dust storms?" Shadex asked

"We don't" Ryder said shocked

Elsa watched the dust turn into a gigantic wall of dust "Something doesn't feel right" she said as snow flasks began to hover around her

"Elsa's right" Natalie replied "Dust storms can't change shape like that"

Shadex glowed. "Well whatever it is, it has a dark vibe surrounding it,"

Elsa fell to the ground and screamed touching her head

"Elsa? What's wrong?" Ryder asked and knelt besides her

The wall of dust seemed to stop, right in front of everyone a what seemed like a hand? reached out and grabbed Elsa

Natalie glowed white as did the hand of sand and froze

Shadex flew out and snatched Elsa out of the hand of sand with ease, and carried her back to the group

"What is that thing?" Elsa said brushing the dust of her

"I don't know, but it's after you" Natalie looked at Elsa as the dust unfroze now heading towards Natalie "Oh no you don't!" she said and put her hand out in front of her freezing the hand of dust in time

Shadex flew behind the hand of dust, and opened up a small black hole, which began sucking it into the void

"We make a good team Shadex" Natalie chuckled then noticed the ground beneath them had dust covering it she knelt down and put her hand on the ground closing her eyes "It's alive, Shadex what ever this is, it's alive"

"That explains the dark aura im sensing..." Shadex said

Elsa laughed "Dust is alive? how is that even possible?" she asked as the sand started to move up her feet completely covering her

Then out of nowhere a frosty blast hit the dust around the group freezing it "Oh come on! Thought you'd leave me out in the action?!" Jack said pointing his staff at the ground and blasting the ground over and over

"Not my problem," Shadex said, landing on the icy ground, the ice around him turned black

Jack landed next to him looking at the frozen dust "So what is this stuff?"

"We don't know" Ryder said as the ground started to shake "What now?"

Elsa looked around them the frozen dust unfroze and started to lift off the ground forming a shape

Shadex opened another black hole in the sky, which was a bit larger than the last one. The dust started being sucked into the black hole, disintegrating

"Doctor Rach" Natalie spoke anger filling her voice "she's behind whatever that was"

"How do you know?" Chase asked Natalie who eyeballed him

"Easy now Natalie," Shadex said

Natalie took a deep breath "Sorry, I swear after she backstabbed me I will kill her"

"Backstabbed?" Shadex asked

"Yes, she was suppose to study, Max, Elsa and Jack for me remember? but she turned on me" Natalie looked at Shadex "She must pay for all of this"

Shadex nodded, grinning evilly

Elsa looked at the Lookout, what was left of it "Wait where's Anna? Where's my sister?"

Natalie closed her eyes "I don't know, I can't sense her anywhere"

"She was in the Lookout when it burst into flames, has anyone seen her?" Ryder asked his pups who were still drowsy

Skye shook her head "No Ryder"

"She's missing?!" Elsa yelled snowflakes started surrounding her again "She can't be missing!"

"Elsa relax, we'll find her but first we need a plan to rescue Marshall and Everest" Ryder said looking back at the Lookout

Shadex was licking himself

"Don't tell me to relax! my sister is missing! AGAIN! And I'm stuck here with a bunch of useless pups!" Elsa screamed and ran off leaving an icy trail behind her

Jack watched her go "Hey, I'm not a pup thank you very much" he said rolling his eyes

"Excuse me, im in the shape of a pup. I can be anything I wanna be, Shadows rock." Shadex said

Natalie suddenly grunted 'Shadex, it's time'

'TIme? Time what?' Shadex asked,

'We must go, your brother hasn't told you?' Natalie asked 'but do not worry i can get us back here within 60 seconds with your help'

'Alright then,' Shadex said as he gloweds silver

"What's going on?" Ryder asked noticing Shadex glowing

"I must go, my brother needs my help." Shadex said

Natalie nodded "Likewise, but don't fear being a time traveler has it's advantage's we'll be back within a minute of leaving"

"You're going too?" Chase asked her

"I am, I'm needed there as well, but like I said we'll be back soon" Natalie then looked at Shadex "Ready?"

"Ready," He said

Natalie smiled "meet you there" in a flash of white she vanished

Shadex followed with a flash of black

"Well that was awkward" Jack said kneeling besides Max "Is he alright?"

Chase looked at Max "He's just passed out"

Max slowly opened his eyes "w what happen"?

"Max! You're awake!" Chase said smiling at him

"To answer your question someone attacked the Lookout, Natalie and Shadex saved you" Ryder said kneeling down "How are you feeling?"

Max looked around "what is everyone alright"? Max tried to stand but fell down

"Steady, just take it slowly" Ryder said but looked worried "No, Marshall and Everest have been captured by Doctor Rach"

Max was shocked "what that's not good are we going to get them back I want to help"

"Well first Max, I can help you learn to control you're powers" Jack said grinning "I'm sure I'll be a great teacher!"

Max looked at jack "really you will help me learn to control my powers thank you jack when can we start"

Jack went to answer but Ryder's pup pad rung

"Hello Ryde..." He paused upon seeing Marshall's face, his eyes were puffy and red "Marshall!"

"Ryder..." Marshall's voice was sad filled with hurt and sounded like he was in pain "Ryder, help us... Everest... she's.. she's... been shot... she's losing too much blood Ryder.. I'm scared"

"Who the hell said you could speak! Shut it mutt!" A voice yelled through Ryder's pup pad, Marshall yelped then nothing

"MARSHALL!" Ryder looked at his black screen "We have to rescue them"

Just then a light appeared behind the group "Miss us?" a voice said as Natalie emerged

Shadex emerged from the ground, looking like a half dog, half human.

Zuma's eyes almost popped out "Dude that looks amazing!" he said staring at Shadex

"Wow what happened to you Shadex? But welcome back" Ryder said

Max looked at Ryder and started to shack "Ryder was that really Marshall he sounded really bad we must get them back jack help me control my powers please now"

"Th-th-thanks..." Shadex blushed

"49 seconds! Yes! I made a new record!" Natalie said grinning "Anyway you got the call from Marshall then Ryder?"

Ryder nodded "He sounded scared"

"Indeed" Natalie looked at Zuma who was none-stop staring at Shadex, she smirked

Shadex was debating whether to tease Zuma, or do nothing about it

Ryder coughed "Zuma?"

"Sowwy, yes Wyder?" Zuma said looking at Shadex in the corner of his eyes

"We need to find Elsa, then Marshall and Everest" Ryder said looking at his pups then at Shadex "Do you think you can rescue Marshall and Everest Shadex?"

Shadex nodded. "Of course I can!" He said, giving Zuma a look

Zuma blushed "I'll stay hewe with Max"

Ryder nodded "Jack stay here as well, Chase you're with me lets find Elsa the rest of you pups stay here" he said as he and Chase ran off following the icy trail left by Elsa

"Shadex" Natalie walked up to him and touched his head, giving him a vision of Marshall and Everest, they were inside a van traveling on a dirt road in the woods, Everest was dying

"Right, on it," Shadex said, and spread his wings out. He wiggled his butt at Zuma on purpose for a few seconds before flying off.

Zuma chuckled watching Shadex fly off "That's dudes a total tease" he mumbled loud enough for Max to hear

Max giggled "indeed he is so what's going to happen now"? Max looked at Jack

"Well first what powers did you say you have again?" Jack asked Max

Max thought "I control fire and lightning jack"

"Alright then here" Jack held his staff out in front of him and created a mound of snow "Try to melt that"

Max looked at the snow "ok then" Max pointed his front right paw at the snow as he did a lot of fire came out it melted the snow and kept going setting the inside of the lookout on fire "o no I'm so sorry"

Jack sent a frost blast into what was left of the Lookout instantly putting the fire out then looked at Max "Hm, ok try this" he said and created a dome around him and Max made from Snow and ice "Focus on the wall, and try to melt it"

Max closed his eyes and focused suddenly his body started giving off a lot of heat and slowly it melted the wall "how was that Jack?"

"Great! Well done Max!" Jack grinned "When you use your powers try to control them, think in your mind and focus on what you want to do, but that was really good"

Max nodded "ok then I will do my best Jack" max smiled

Jack made the remaining snow and ice disappear "Lets try something small" he said creating a small snowball and placed it on the ground in front of Max "Now try to melt that slowly"

Max looked at the snowball "ok then I will try" Max closed his eyes and pointed his right paw at the small snowball "ok then" a small ember appeared from Maxs paw the snowball melted

Jack cheered "Yes!"

"Gweat wowk dude" Zuma said grinning the other pups clapped

"Yeah! That was awesome buddy" Rocky said clapping

Max smiled and panted heavily "wow that takes a lot"

"Just take it easy" Jack knelt next to Max and patted his head "Well done though Max" he smiled

Max smiled "thank you Jack very much I need some fresh air" he walked outside the lookout and sat on the grass looking up at the sky

"I guess we'll need to start repairing the Lookout" Ryder sighed looking around, it was a mess "Until then everyone needs to stay outside, it doesn't look safe in here"

Max outside was thinking about a lot of things "I have caused so much damage so much hurt why am I even here maybe if I fully learn to control my powers I can start to really help people" max sighed

Meanwhile, Marshall was trying to stop Everest from bleeding to death, a gun shot wound in her back leg. His head aching from being knocked out

"Hold on Everest you'll be alright" Marshall put both paws over the wound "You have to be ok" he said tears filling his eyes, a feeling in his guts

"So you're awake huh?" A voice said pulling a sheet off what seemed to be some type of cage "Rach will be very pleased"

Marshall growled "If she dies I'll rip your throat out!"

The man only laughed "You wish mutt" he pointed a gun at Marshall "One more word and you'll join your mate there"

"She's not my mate" Marshall looked at Everest "I do like her though"

"Well, well," The man chuckled opening the cage up and pulled Marshall out "I dont understand why Rach has so much interest in you pups, I can understand the other one, what was his name? Max? yeah that's it, but you you're useless, you have no power" he held the gun under Marshall's chin "I should just kill you"

Shadex grabbed the man from behind, and slit his throat violently, blood flew everywhere

Marshall dropped to the ground "S-S-Shadex?"

"Yea, that's me." Shadex said

"Look out!" Marshall yelled as a solider stood behind Shadex pointing his gun at the back of Shadex's head

"Move and you die" The solider said

"Go ahead, shoot. See what happens." Shadex said

Just as the solider went to pull the trigger, the van suddenly started to slide across the road "What's going on!" he shouted falling into Shadex

"There's ice on the road" The driver replied

Elsa stood on the road as the van slid towards her

Shadex whipped around and slit the throat of the soldier, then with lightning speed, flew to the driver and sliced his head off

The van started spinning out of control, Marshall thrown into the side of the cage and knocked unconscious, and Everest was thrown around in the cage

Elsa saw the van heading towards her she put her hands up and froze the van instantly stopping it

Shadex carried both pups out a minute later

"Shadex? What are you doing here?" Elsa questioned then looked at both pups, blood dripped from Everest's back paw "Oh my...is she ok?"

Shadex healed both of them slightly. "I cant heal them completely with my dark energy,"

Elsa walked over to him "Do you know what I believe, you're entirely dark, there is good in you"

"Yea right! You accuse me of using light energy? I don't associate with that shit, bitch!" Shadex snapped

Elsa rolled her eyes "I wasn't accusing you, but whatever, I'm off to find my sister" with that she left

Shadex mumbled. "You're going the wrong way! She's westward, and your going east!"

Elsa sighed and turned around "Thanks, I guess" she said now walking east

'Don't let her go, it's a trap' Natalie said to Shadex in his mind

Shadex tripped and used his dark tentacles to try and stop Elsa, but accidentaly tripped her

Elsa fell to the ground "Hey!" She snapped quickly standing to her feet "Watch it! will you?!"

"Well pardon me for trying to keep you from entering a trap. Its too dangerous for you alone, let me accompany you at least. They're expecting you, but not me," Shadex said

"What about the pups?" Elsa said looking at Marshall and Everest "It's too dangerous for them"

They faded away as Shadex teleported them to Katies. "Done,"

Elsa smiled "Then lets get going, If you can keep up" she smirked making her shoes turn into ice skates and created ice everytime she stepped

Shadex only turned into black smoke like smod and flew by her side.

Anna was tied up to a tree from her hands which were tied to a tree branch, she was slightly unconscious when Elsa and Shadex arrived

"ANNA!" Elsa yelled her skate shoes changing back to normal "Hang on Anna I'll get you out"

"Hello Elsa" A male voice said from behind her

"Hold up," Shadex said, reforming back into his human like form and stood up against her back

A man, roughly the same age as Ryder appeared from what seemed like out of nowhere, he was holding a radio which he dropped on the ground "I was sent here by Rach to kill Anna, unyet I couldn't do it" he said, dropping to his knees

Shadex raised an eyebrow as the ropes holding Anna were cut with a shadowy like figure

Elsa quickly ran to Anna and caught her

The man looked down at his hands "What have I done? They will kill me" he then looked up at Shadex, his eyes were red in color and his heart was black "Why? Why couldn't I kill"

"Because you're a failure" A female soldier said behind him "You're a failed experiment and must be ended"

"An Experiment? Most interesting! He's coming with me," Shadex said, ramming into the female soldier

The female soldier pushed Shadex off her, she was strong "Stay out of this" she loaded what seemed like a gun "This gun will temporary suspend anyone with powers"

Elsa held onto Anna, more Soldier's came and surrounded them "Shadex? How are we going to get out of this"

"Easy" The man said standing to his feet, he roared and what looked like black slime came out of his feet trapping the soldier's in it "I'm tired of taking order's from that bitch Rach, and being treated like nothing!" he said as his eyes glowed black and the slime started covering the soldier's

"Bret! You won't get away with this!" The female soldier snapped

Shadex cackled. "Sorry, Silvex did some research on that gun's abilities, and we've both developed a counter to it. Now i'll be leaving now." The area was flooded in darkness as Shadex, Elsa, Anna, and Bret were teleported away to the remains of the lookout

"No.. don't take me here.." Bret looked worried "My heart is dark, I could kill everyone here"

"Gaze into my eyes," Shadex said, looking into Bret's heart.

Bret looked into Shadex's eyes "What is that suppose to mean?"

Bret could see Shadex's eyes were red too. Blood red, and he could see Shadex's heart was black like his own.

"You're like me?" Bret questioned shocked

"Yes. I am a being of dark energy. I am a shadow, but that does not mean I can do the right thing, and you can too." Shadex said

Bret shook his head "I'm a killing machine, my only purpose is to kill..."

"But you didn't kill my sister" Elsa pointed out

"I-i don't understand, why... I've killed before, no questions asked" Bret looked at Anna "Why is she any different? or any of you?"

"That, is for you to learn someday," Shadex said. "...God, I sound like Silvex! Where's Ryder anyway?"

"Over here" Ryder called out wrapping up Everest's wound, Katie had brought Marshall and Everest to him "You saved them, thank you Shadex"

"Whatever, your welcome, some nice goody two shoes crap... Where's Zuma?" Shadex asked

"Hewe dude" Zuma answered helping Rocky replace a broken glass window he was holding a ladder for Rocky But the glass window slipped out of Rocky's paws "Zuma! Look out!"

To be continued

* * *

 **Max's lines done again by** lovepawpatrol

 **Shadex lines done by** SilverWolf


	7. Ice meets Dust

Quick notice **: This Chapter contacts some sexual scenes, if you do not like that sort of stuff. then when you get to the scenes (You can't miss them!) you can just scroll down to where it says - Scene Ends**

* * *

Chapter 7: Ice meets Dust

Shadex pushed Zuma out of the way, but he was standing under the falling glass now

"Shadex!" Zuma shouted for some reason worry sweeped over him Just as the glass almost hit Shadex, it froze in mid air

"Got ya Shadex" Natalie said holding her hand in the air

"You know it couldn't hurt me in the slightest Natalie. If anything, it would be a rather lovely scene. Blood everywhere... Mmmmm..." Shadex moaned a bit

Natalie chuckled "Shall i let it drop on you then?" She said winking but lowered the glass gently to the ground

"No!" Zuma yelled closing his eyes

"Whatever, I'm thirsty," Shadex said, pulling a dagger out, and cutting himself, causing him to blled. He began to lick and suck up the blood. "Mmmmm! Gotta lpve that metalic taste,"

"Thats gross" Anna said opening her eyes "What are you some type of vampire dog? Drinking your own blood, its gross" "Anna!"

Elsa hugged her tightly then looked at Shadex "You could do that somewhere less public" she said creating a small ice wall so she couldn't see him

Bret smirked

Shadex cackled. "What's the matter, don't like the dark side?" Shadex said, and continued licking and sucking his blood, then glanced at bret. "Yes?"

Bret showed Shadex his arms which were full of scars "I do the same thing, blood is just so delicious" he smirked

Zuma's jaw dropped

Shadex laughed. "A fellow blood drinker, eh? What's your favorite type? O Positive? AB Negative?

Bret shrugged "Only ever had mine"

"You wanna try mine? Its DEA 1.1 Positive," Shadex said

"Can i?" Zuma questioned curiously

Shadex raise an eyebrow. "You want to taste my blood?"

"Ummmm..." Zuma quickly ran off "I think Wyder's calling me!" He said blushing

"Hes into you" Bret said smirking

"Of course he is, he obviously wants the D," Shadex cackled. "Should I...? Maybe not,"

'Do it' Natalie said in Shadex's mind 'This Zuma is into you as well' she chuckled

'So your saying I can rape him?' Shadex questioned her

'Wouldn't call it rape, he'd probably enjoy it, if hes anything like your Zuma' Natalie replied

Bret slit his hand and drank his blood

Anna poked her head above the ice wall "oh ew, will you stop that? Its giving me the creeps, im not one to get creeped out easily"

"Come on Anna just ignore them" Elsa said rolling her eyes

Bret smirked sucking his hand

Shadex slid over and bit Bret's Shoulder, sucking the blood

"Oh gosh! You both are disgusting!" Anna said almost being sick

Elsa made the ice wall higher and thicker "Don't worry Anna you don't need to watch them"

But Zuma was watching from his puphouse door, drooling

Shadex kept drinking while offering bret his arm

Bret took it and bit into it "mmm tasty!" He said sucking as Natalie appeared behind Zuma and booted him out of his puphouse

"Hey!" Zuma growled

Shadex looked over. "Hey Peeping tom! What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Zuma said running over to Rocky "need any help Wocky?"

"Nah I'm good, thanks though" Rocky grinned putting the new window in

Zuma whimpered

Shadex cackled as a tentacle grabbed Zuma's hind leg and dragged him over.

"Let me go!" Zuma growled

Jack Hovered above Shadex "what ya doing to him?"

Shadex cackled as he began glowing red, and grabbed Jack's leg, and flung him away. "You stay out of this," He said as he lifted Zuma up to his face, now both were staring into each others eyes. "How does the idea of me raping you sound lab?"

"Weeeeeeeeee!" Jack chuckled making himself fly even faster away

* * *

 **Sexual scene between, Shadex and Zuma**

* * *

Zuma stared at Shadex "w-why would you w-want to do that?"

"Because that sweet ass of yours is asking for a good fucking by me, and besides, you were perving on my new form, and my butt. You want my *cough* Badly, don't ya?!" Shadex smirked

Zuma was speechless, blushing madly

Shadex cackled, and Zuma got images of Shadex's huge an hard *cough* in his mind. "You want me, don't you?" Shadex whispered quietly

"Never thought about any of that befowe dude" Zuma said blushing more "you do... look... nice..."

Shadex smirked, and the two were surrounded by a black mist, no one could see them as Shadex pulled out his *Cough* From his black pants, and sat Zuma on it.

"Woah... w-what awe you doing?" Zuma asked shocked

Shadex laughed, Zuma was able to sit on Shadex's *cough* Without Shadex holding him. "I'm simply showing you my monster. ARe you afraid? Or do you like him?"

"Im not afwaid of anything!" Zuma said, grinning

Shadex lifted him up. "So you think you can take on my monster? He can grow to quite big proportions..."

"Dude awe you challenging me?!" Zuma asked staring into Shadex's eyes

"Yea I am! Will you keep your honor? Or save your ass from a big pounding?" Shadex questioned the Lab

Zuma showed no fear "I am not afwaid of you or youw *cough*" he stated

"Oh gosh i can see where this is going" Anna said covering her ears, Elsa giggled and hugged her sister tighter

"Suit yourself," Shadex said as he thrust all the way into Zuma with no lube or warning

Zuma's eyes almost popped out his head, he moaned and felt no pain only pleasure

Shadex smirked, and his *cough* began to grow bigger as he thrusted in and out of Zuma roughly

"S-Shadex!" Zuma moaned more "t-t-that feels gweat!"

"I can still hear them! No! That's just... just... just.. ew.." Anna said holding her ears tighter

Natalie appeared next to the sisters "Well Anna you have all that lovely dovey stuff to look forward to when you marry geez what was that guys name again? Olaf?"

"It's KRISTOFF!" Anna yelled folding her arms "If Kristoff thinks I'm going to be doing ANY of that stuff with him once we're married he has another thing coming!" she stamped her foot on the ground

Elsa chuckled at her sister and looked at Natalie who also chuckled

Shadex only made his *cough* bigger and bigger, as he kept up his rough pace

Zuma still showed no fear and kept moaning loudly

"HEY! KEEP IT DOWN! Would ya!" Anna yelled out angry

Shadex ignored her and kept going, his *cough* Growing bigger still

Anna yelled out again "no one wants to hear that!"

"I do" Bret smirked as Zuma moaned louder

Shadex kept making his *cough* Bigger, and bigger, and bigger 'Well aren't you a pervert. I like that,' Shadex said in bret's mind

'What can i say? I like perving' bret answered back

'Maybe you'd like to join this...' Shadex taunted, while still making his *cough* Grow larger inside Zuma

'Nah not my thing, i rather inflict pain not pleasure' Bret said smirking as Zuma continued to moan 'By the sounds of it, hes enjoying himself' Bret chuckled

'You like pain? I can show you pain sometime,' Shadex chuckled. "Come on," Shadex moaned, as Zuma suddenly felt something coming up his throat

"W-what is that?" Zuma questioned

"Take a guess," Shadex said with a smirk

"you'we kidding wight? you made it that big?!" Zuma said and started to choke on it, he started coughing and gasping for air

"Excuse me? Shadex what are you doing to my pup?" The noise's had attracted the attention of Ryder and the others

Shadex growled, and made it so Zuma could breathe. "None of your business," He snapped.

"Pardon? It is my business, Zuma is my pup therefore anything that happens to him is my business, now please explain to me what's going on?" Ryder said, crossing his eyes

Zuma mumbled something and sighed "Wyder it's fine, don't wowwy about me"

"It didn't sound 'fine'" Anna said behind Elsa's wall "Sounded more like they were getting it on in there!"

"Anna!" Elsa put her hand over Anna's mouth "Really nothing to do with us Anna"

Ryder raised an eyebrow "Shadex is that true? Are you mating with Zuma?"

A bolt of purple lightning struck Elsa's ice wall, and cracked it. "Stay out of things that don't concern you!" Shadex growled loudly.

Elsa made her wall vanish "Come Anna, lets go help the pups repair the Lookout" she said walking away

"Anything is better then listening to that.. noise... it's disturbing" Anna muttered following her sister

"Well Shadex? I'm waiting for an answer" Ryder said tapping his foot

THe mist faded to reveal... no one. Shadex and Zuma were gone.

Ryder was angry, but took a deep breath "Zuma can handle himself, now isn't the time to be angry" he said as Bret snickered

Shadex and Zuma were in a dark place. "I warned you," Shadex said

"W-whewe awe we?" Zuma asked then sighed "Why dude? Why did you ignowe Wyder?"

"Because he's not my problem, and he's not in charge of me, and he was interrupting us. We are in a Shadow right now, that's why its so dark. SHadows are dark." Shadex said

Zuma sighed "I know that! What do you think I'm totally dumb dude?" he muttered "Well Wyder's in-chawge of me"

"So?" Shadex said

Zuma titled his head "I don't like disobeying him..." he paused "Do you like me?"

"Well, of course!" Shadex smiled

"What weally?" Zuma asked surprised "I totally thought you just wanted someone to mate with"

Shadex rolled his eyes, and leaned in, and kissed Zuma

Zuma was completely surprised, but he found himself kissing Shadex back

Shadex kissed more

Zuma deepened the kiss, but then pulled away and shook his head "Why? Why would someone like you, be intewested in me?"

"You hold no fear, your so understanding..." Shadex said, Zuma could feel Shadex's *cough* throb inside him

"But dude, I'm a bowing pup" Zuma said and moaned a little "I don't get it, you have so much powew like Elsa and Jack and Max but you chose me?"

"Because only you could understand me," Shadex said

Zuma blinked a few times "Well, I see good in evewyone and I don't believe you'we as dawk as you make out to be"

"You're right, I have some good in me, but only you can see that," Shadex said

Zuma grinned "If you wewen't good, you wouldn't be helping Elsa, Jack or Max" he kissed Shadex on his cheek "I think that's weally chill to help them"

Shadex smiled and moaned

* * *

 *****Warning*****

 **Mating scene between Marshall and Everest, and Zuma and Shadex**

* * *

Meanwhile Katie had fixed both Everest and Marshall, who were resting in Marshall's puphouse. Katie pulled blankets over the two and closed Marshall's door

"Marshall?" Everest opened her eyes and looked at him "You ok?"

"Everest you're alright!" Marshall hugged her but blushed and let go "Sorry about that"

Everest chuckled "Oh don't be silly it's fine Marshall but yeah I'm fine" she looked into his eyes, tears were forming "What's wrong?"

"I-I-I thought I was going to lose you back there" Marshall said wiping tears from his eyes "Everest... I think I like you"

Everest looked at him and titled her head "Well that makes two of us, because I like you too" she smiled and kissed his cheek

"You... do?" Marshall asked, his answer was a kiss directly on his lips, he closed his eyes which rolled to the back of his head and kissed her back

Everest deepened the kiss, forcing the Dalmatian on his back and laid across his belly, moving her paws across it while still kissing him, causing Marshall to softly moan

Marshall flipped Everest over, now he was on top of her, he separated from the kiss then planted kissing on her neck. He felt heat building up in his lower body

"M..Marshall?" Everest spoke causing him to look at her "Will you be mine?"

"I was just about to ask the same thing" Marshall said giggling "But yes Everest I'll be your's"

Everest hugged him, he hugged her back

Marshall then did something that he didn't ever think he would do, he once again flipped Everest over this time so she was laying on her belly, he then gently mounted her

"Are we really going to do this?" Everest asked looking up at him

"Do you want to?" Marshall said and kissed her neck "Because this way, we become one"

Everest smiled "Ok! I'm ready my dalmatian, make me your's"

Marshall nodded and gently pushed into her, causing Everest to lightly moan once all the way in he asked if she was ok

"I'm fine Marshall, it feels great" Everest said insuring him

"Let me know if I hurt you" Marshall began to thrusting in and out of her, the pace was slow at first but Marshall quickened the pace

Everest loudly moaned "Marshall!" she yelled out

Marshall moaned with her, panting and thrusting in all the way

Zuma heard Everest and Marshall's moaning, he gulped "and they complained about us..."

"Who?" Shadex said

Zuma sighed "Anna, I don't heaw anymore complaining about the noise Evewest and Marshall are making" as he said that, Everest very loudly moaned out Marshall's name as he quickened the pace "See!" Zuma put his paws over his ears

Shadex cackled. "We're part of Marshall's Shadow, we can make our own noise, and they can hear us,"

Marshall again quickened the pace, going harder "Ooohhh Everest! Your so tight..." he moaned

Everest chuckled but moaned again

Zuma shook his head "Dude... do something.."

Shadex only began thrusting in and out of Zuma roughly, he could feel Shadex's *Cough* Slide up and down in this throat. It felt good, really good. "Lemme hear you moan sexy," Shadex whispered

Zuma opened his mouth to say something, but Everest's moans filled his ears

Shadex blocked her out, they couldn't hear her now. Shadex kept going, doing it harder

Zuma finally moaned, loudly too "Shadex!"

Marshall didn't hear Zuma, he was busy enjoying himself with Everest. Thrusting in and out of her faster and faster

Shadex frowned, and kept going roughly, while making the moaning louder. It would be almost impossible not to hear it now,

"W-what is that?" Everest asked moaning still "M-marshall?"

Marshall shrugged trying to ignore it, that's when he heard Zuma moan very loudly "Is th...that... Zuma?"

Shadex smirked and thrusted in so hard, Zuma could feel the tip in his mouth now,

"SHADEX!" Zuma yelled out

"Z..zuma? Where are you?" Marshall asked stopping

SHadex didn't say anything, only continued his rough mating

"Don't sstop..." Everest said, Marshall nodded and continued thrusting in and out of the husky, causing her to moan again

Zuma and Everest didn't know but they were moaning at the same time

"I... think.. my ears are going to explode!" Anna yelled throwing her hands in the air "What type of team is Ryder running here? The Mating Patrol?!"

Elsa burst out laughing "Oh Anna it's only a natural thing, you just don't understand"

Shadex growled, and Zuma felt his mouth fill up with a salty, sticky substance

"wow.." Zuma moaned and drank the substance "Shadex, that was amazing!"

Seconds later it was Marshall's turn, with one last thrust in, Everest felt her warmth fill her

Marshall pulled out of Everest and laid besides her "Iiif that was Zuma where is he?"

"I don't know, but Marshall you were amazing" Everest happily kissed him then looked around his puphouse but there were no sign of Zuma

"We're in your Shadow, idiot." Shadex said

"wwwwhhat?!" Marshall said shocked "Shadex! how rude!"

"What? It's what i do best, be rude." Shadex said

Marshall huffed "Mating with Zuma, in my shadow while I'm mating with Everest! That's just..."

"Wrong." Everest said finishing off his sentence "You could have at least joined us, so we can see you"

Marshall stared at her, his jaw dropped

Shadex cackled. "Whatever,"

Zuma giggled and kissed Shadex's neck "Ignowe them, you wewe gweat!"

Marshall heard Zuma and huffed again

Shadex giggled and moaned as his *Cough* Shrank back to normal size

Zuma moaned a bit "Can we get out of this Shadow?" he asked

Both teleported out of the Shadow, and onto the top of the lookout

* * *

 **Scene Ends**

* * *

Jack was floating outside helping Skye fixing the slide "Dude you know I think pretty much this whole town heard you two mating"

"Good! THen everyone knows that HE'S MINE! YOU HEAR?!" Shadex yelled

"Calm down, no one here is even interested in Zuma" Jack threw a snowball at Shadex "So Just relax"

Shadex caught the snowball, and flung it back at Jack at much faster speeds, it was black as it hit Jack's face. "Oooooh! Too slow Mr Frosty!"

"Don't make this war!" Jack chuckled making multiple snowballs "Catch!" he wacked them all with his staff towards Shadex

Shadex lifted his arms, and they all stopped in front of him. "Never wage war with me," He cackled as they all flew back at Jack at dangerously high speeds

A ice wall went up in front of the snowballs, which they hit and were destroyed "Can't you all just calm down? we're suppose to be working together" Elsa said walking up on ice steps she was making

Shadex growled, and made sharp dark red icicles, and flung them at Jack. They kept coming after they destroyed the ice wall

Just before they hit Jack, they froze in mid-air "Shadex! Will you stop?" Natalie frowned "I'm sure Silvex would be pissed off at you, if i'm correct you are meant to be helping Elsa and Jack? and this is a test?"

THe icicles now flew at natalie at light speed. "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT!" THe icicles shattered before they hit natalie. Shadex cried out in great pain as he glowed silver

"Shadex? You ok?" Zuma asked him worried

Natalie sighed "When will you all understand, I'm a time traveler damn it! I've been to both the future and past! I know things noone else does! Geez Shadex!" she yelled out, slowly losing control of her powers

Shadex tried to yell back, but he was still in great pain, while glowing silver

"Maybe this world doesn't need my help!" Natalie threw her hands in the air "I will just leave, and watch you fail!" she yelled at Shadex, as light erupted from her destroying anything it connected with

Shadex finally stopped glowing silver, and eyes glowing black, he began to slowly trap natalie in a box of darkness. "Control yourself!"

"Do not tell me to control myself!" Natalie yelled out "If you weren't so much..." she stuttered closing her eyes and sighed "I will just leave this world"

Shadex roared as Black chains came out of nowhere and chained Natalie down, while disabling her power. "Even i know when i have to tone it down a notch,"

"You don't understand, even Silvex does not understand, you have no idea what this world is in for" Natalie started to tear up "I'm beginning to think you nor Silvex care either, you don't know what i've seen" she wiped tears from her eyes before they could fall "You were meant to be helping Elsa and Jack but no, instead you fight with them"

"Well its not my fault its in my nature. Silvex does care, he just can't be in two places at once," Shadex said, putting Zuma down on the ground

"Maybe you should learn to start caring" Natalie looked at Zuma "If I leave, you will lose him"

"Whhhat? What is that suppose to mean?" Zuma asked growing worried

"What i'd like to know too," Shadex asked

Natalie shook her head "I can't tell you.. You know I can't tell you what happens in the future, but Shadex do you want me to leave?"

"No, stay here." Shadex said. His eyes were purple now, filled with concern. "I... I..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I appreciate your help,"

"You do?" Natalie asked looking directly at him "Why? I'm not like you or Silvex, I can't bring people back from the dead or protect them like you both can"

Shadex sighed. "You're still helpful, and... and I like that, a lot. Not that i'm saying i love you, but I like you, as a friend."

"I don't have any friends, Shadex I'm always alone you have Silvex and your mate, Elsa has Anna, Jack has his guardian's, each Paw Patrol has someone, I'm alone, always alone, I have no place to call home" Natalie held back the tears "I'm alone, forever"

"That's not true" Elsa said standing on her ice steps "We're your friend Natalie"

Natalie shook her head "You don't understand, Elsa when you and Anna go home, you won't see me again, same as Jack. I'm cursed to forever travel through time alone"

"Why is that?" Shadex asked

Natalie sighed "Shadex, I'm a time traveler, who would honestly want to be-friend someone such as me? No one can ever imagine, what I've seen, where I've been... You say you like me as a friend, but is that true Shadex? If at all I some reason ever needed help, how would you help me? if it's in another time period, you cannot travel backwards or forwards through time, no one can! I'm alone"

"You gave Silvex his time powers, and since I shadow him, I get them too." Shadex said

Natalie raised her eyebrow "You're telling me you have half my power too?"

"Through Silvex, Yes." Shadex said back

"Still, you have a home, I do not" Natalie sighed, rubbing her head

"But A home is whatever you make it" Anna yelled out from below them "A home doesn't have to be a house, it can be anything, a building, a place, even just a spot in your heart"

Elsa looked surprised "Wow Anna, that's something I didn't expect to hear from you, wise words my sister"

"It was wasn't it?" Anna said grinning "A home could even be a shoe."

Elsa face palmed herself, as did Jack who burst out laughing

Shadex laughed too as he undid the chains on Natalie

"Hey! What's so funny, you could have a shoe you always wear, that could be a home" Anna frowned folding her arms

Jack created a gigantic snowball in the shape of a shoe, and threw it at Anna "There call that your home"

"Watch it!" Elsa blasted the snow-shoe destroying it "Don't you dare throw snowballs at my sister, or you'll regret it! Frosty!"

Jack raised his eyebrow, as Natalie sighed face palming herself

Shadex giggled and hugged Natalie.

"Did you mean that Shadex? you're my friend?" Natalie asked hugging him back

Jack, Elsa and Anna all looked at Shadex

"Yes." Shadex said, his fur now dark gray instead of black

Natalie smiled, and hugged him tighter "Thank you Shadex"

"Um dude? What's wong with youw fuw?" Zuma asked

Jack landed next to Zuma "And what did you just say? I didn't understand any of that"

Elsa threw a snow ball at Jack hitting the back of his head "Don't be rude!"

"I'm sorry, this is my light form. I don't have this form often, My true self is quite dark at heart, so you'll have to forgive me," Shadex said

"Well I think it looks nice on you Shadex" Elsa said smiling at him "Nothing to be sorry about, just shows there is good in you"

Anna looked at Bret "There's good in you too"

"Don't push your luck Missy" Bret rolled his eyes "I aint good"

Shadex shrugged

"I don't want to alarm anyone, but that dust whatever it was, it's back" Natalie said looking over Shadex's shoulder "Ryder get everyone inside the lookout! Now!"

Ryder pulled out his pup-pad "Paw Patrol to the Lookout!" he said running through the doors, with Anna, Max and Bret

All the pups apart from Marshall and Everest went in

"Everyone here?" Ryder looked at his pups "Wait, where's Marshall and Everest?"

Natalie watched as the dust surrounded the Lookout, almosr engulfing Marshall's puphouse, Ryder and the rest arrived on the top floor

"We can't leave them out there!" Skye yelled

"There's no time" Elsa said back "It's too dangerous"

"There's always time, when you have my power" Natalie closed her eyes focusing hard, with a bright flash she froze time, only Shadex wasn't affected by it

"MMMmmmmmm... Is there anything i can do to help?" Shadex asked

Natalie nodded "Follow me" she said and jumped out of the Lookout landing on the ground just in front of the dust "Interesting" she put her hand on the wall of dust "Ouch!" she quickly took her hand off it, and looked at her hand, it was red and starting to blister "Check Marshall and Everest, I'm going to try something"

Shadex nodded and walked over to the red puphouse, and peeked inside

Marshall and Everest were frozen, but fine Natalie had stopped time only inches before the dust hit into the pups

"They're alright," Shadex called out

"Great" Natalie said back holding her hands up to the wall of dust "I wish I could heal myself, this will hurt me a lot more then it hurts this dust" she said and pressed both hands against the dust, instantly screaming out in pain, but she glowed white as did the dust "Ow! Shadex... I know where this is coming... OW! From...!" she yelled out trying to pull her hands off the dust but the dust was pulling her into it "How? How is that even possible? Time's frozen!"

To be continued

* * *

 **Max's lines done again by** lovepawpatrol

 **Shadex lines done by** SilverWolf


	8. Beginning of the End

Chapter 8: Beginning of the End

Shadex came over and easily pulled her out of the dust

"Thanks" Natalie said looking at her hands, both had skin missing and were bleeding heavily "Doctor Rach is behind this, its an organic material that has one purpose, to capture Elsa, Jack and Max"

Shadex sucked up some of it into a heavy duty glass container. "Silvex will be able to analyze it and find a counter to it."

"How? He's busy? And besides I can't keep time frozen for too long" Natalie said looking at Shadex

Shadex made the glass container disappear. "Don't worry about it. Now, I can open a black hole to suck up the dust," Shadex said.

"Alright, I'll trap it in a time prison" Natalie flew up to the roof of the Lookout "Open the black hole when I tell you too" she said hovering above the Lookout, and started glowing

Shadex's fur returned to black as he began forming a black hole in his hands

Natalie held her hands apart, then brought them together like a big clap, light erupted around her as a cage made up of energy dropped from the sky trapping the dust "Now Shadex!"

SHadex unleashed the Black hole into the Cage-like object

"Shadex.. i have a problem..." Natalie grunted "i can't unfreeze time, I'm almost out of power..." she suddenly fell from the Lookout roof "scratch that, im out"

Shadex caught her. "Come on Silvex, A little help?" There was a huge flash of Silver as time resumed

"Thanks" Natalie smiled before losing consciousness

"Um where did that dust go?" Jack asked looking at Anna

"Why are you looking at me for?! How am i suppose to know!" Anna yelled throwing her hands in the air

"Ooooo, Sassy, aren't you?" Shadex said, red returning to his eyes

"Excuse me? Hope you weren't talking to me! I'm a princess you know" Anna said frowning "and i will not be spoken to by someone like you"

"Oh Anna shh" Elsa chuckled at her sister

"I don't care if your a princess, I am a demi-god, and I WILL not have YOU talk to me like that! Miss 'the-world-revolves-around-me'," Shadex said

Anna went to say something but Elsa put her hand over Anna's mouth

"You're a demi-god huh?" Bret asked "that's awesome! A badass demi god"

Anna mumbled something

"Women" Jack rolled his eyes making a frost chair which he sat on

Shadex chuckled. "My point exactly bret,"

"A sexy badass demi god you mean dude" Zuma said giggling, Ryder eyeballed him

Shadex cackled. "Now your talking my language,"

Zuma chuckled

"Zuma? Is there something going on between you and Shadex?" Ryder questioned the Lab who mumbled something

"Oh, stay out of it Ryder," Shadex grumbled

"Zuma is my pup, i think i should know if something is going on between you two, i won't be mad i just would like to know" Ryder said sighing

"CORRECTION! Zuma, is MINE!" Shadex said

Ryder chuckled "Well that answered my question"

Zuma giggled "He got you dude" he said and sat down besides Shadex "what happened to Natalie?"

"She's tired, and Your mine! ALL MINE!" Shadex said, grabbing Zuma and hugging him tightly

Zuma chuckled and kissed his neck

"Oh not again, seriously get a room" Anna said rolling her eyes

Shadex maoned and Bit ZUma's sholder, sucking his blood

"Hey pups!" Marshall said existing the elevator with Everest "Guess what!...uh oh..." he tripped over Jack's snow chair and fell into Elsa who accidentally created a ice spike heading straight for Chase

Shadex created a black icicle of red that collided with the ice spike, both broke into tiny pieces of ice that landed harmlessly on Chase

Chase shook himself "Cold... thanks Shadex, watch out next time! Snow queen!"

"Sorry!" Elsa yelled back "that was an accident"

Shadex giggled and continued to suck blood out of Zuma

"Actually it was my fault, sorry Elsa sorry Chase" Marshall said as Everest walked up besides him and kissed his cheek

"Not you two too!" Anna sighed throwing her hands in the air "I miss Kristoff"

"aww! The little princess is sad" Bret teased causing Elsa to raise her eyebrow

Shadex giggled. "Nice one Bret,"

Anna huffed folding her arms "If I had powers I wouldn't be wasting them here, I'd actually be doing something about that woman what's her name? Doctor thingy, I wouldn't be sucking blood out of people or pups! making myself look like a vampire!"

"Anna calm down" Elsa said grabbing her sister's arm

"Don't tell me to calm down Elsa! You have powers! And look what your doing! Nothing! We don't even know why or how we got here, or how we can get back home!" Anna turned looking at Elsa "I want to go home Elsa, I miss it"

"Once we figure out how you both got here, we'll help you get home, same as jack" Ryder said

Jack rolled his eyes "I like it, it's rather chill place"

"Well i don't!" Anna hugged her sister "Elsa please how do we get home?"

Elsa shrugged "I don't know Anna"

"Supposedly, Jack, Elsa, and Anna were sucked out of their Universes for a reason. I'm not sure why, but its the same reason why I'm here too." Shadex said. 'I don't know about you, but I'm bored,' Shadex said in Zuma's mind

Natalie stood shakily to her feet "Even I don't know what brought you all here" she said looking at her hands which were still bleeding

"Marshall can wrap them up for you" Ryder said nodding at Marshall, who got into his EMT gear and wrapped Natalie's hands

Zuma sighed "Wyder? Can we have the aftewnoon off?"

"Aftewnoon? Don't you mean afternoon?" Jack said looking at Zuma who was shocked, he had never been teased about his talking before

Shadex lunged himself at jack and attached his viscously. "DONT YOU DARE EVER MAKE FUN OF HIM BASTARD! YOU HEAR ME?!" He roared, his voice demonic like, and his eyes completely red

"Woah, sorry" Jack replied looking at Shadex "Sorry Zuma"

Anna stared at Jack "That was low, even for you" she said eyeballing him

"Im not perfect like you little miss princess" Jack snapped "Whatever, I'm out of here" he said flying out the Lookout

"If he goes, he'll be captured" Natalie said standing up

Shadex shot after him. "IM NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!"

'Natalie, please, PLEASE, tell me I'm not sensing what I think is about to happen?' Silvex said in Natalie's mind

Natalie sighed 'Sorry I'd be lying if I told you no'

Jack flew high in the sky and shot frost bolts at Shadex "Chill dude, and leave me alone would ya?"

'Oh no, it is happening again. Quick, you have to stop him, or he might be... What's the word? He might kill someone, and I mean, kill-and-not-able-to-be-ressurected kill.'

"NO ONE MESSES WITH MY MATE! NO ONE! HES MINE!" Shadex yelled

'But Silvex I can't do anything, my power is too low, besides you and Shadex have more power then I do' Natalie said worried 'If he kills Jack, this would and everyone in it is doomed, and there's nothing I can do to stop it'

'You need to shout as loud as you can, 'the Shadow never dies, but neither does the light.'' Silvex said

Natalie nodded and flew out of the Lookout, her eyes glowed white 'Uh no... Silvex... it's happening... I can't.. stop it...' she said and fell from the sky, clutching her head

As Shadex was about to hit Jack, and bite his head off, a voice roared from the skies above. 'THE SHADOW NEVER DIES, BUT NEITHER DOES THE LIGHT!'

Natalie landed safely on the ground, and Shadex started fading into thin air.

Elsa jumped out of the Lookout creating an ice slide and slid down to Natalie "Are you alright?" she asked kneeling besides her

"No, I'm not" Natalie shook her head "It's started"

"What has?" Elsa asked as Jack landed near them

Natalie looked up at Elsa and Jack "The end, of this world"

As she said that, the Sky turned black as lightning erupted above

Shadex emerged from the shadow of the lookout. "Sorry everyone, i still need to work on my temper..."

"It's alright, but Shadex what's going on?" Elsa asked looking up at the Sky

Jack helped Natalie to her feet "Natalie?"

"The end, that's what" Natalie said falling into Jack "Even I can't stop it, this is but the beginning of things to come"

Shadex grew worried. "This sounds bad, should I call my brother?"

"He can't stop the future can he?" Elsa asked as lightning exploded from above heading towards them

Jack swung his staff and hit the lightning with a counter which stopped it

"No, but he can help prevent the end. He's a demi-god for crying out loud, there isn't a lot he can't do," Shadex said

A large lightning bolt hit the top of the Lookout, Ryder, and the pups including Anna and Bret were thrown from it

Natalie stood by herself holding her hands in he air, glowing white and froze them all so they wouldn't fall "I cannot hold them" she said as her glow began to fade "If Silvex can come.."

"Call him" Jack said flying up to the pups and two frozen boys in the air

Shadex glowed Silver. A portal opened up above the lookout, and out flew Silvex, who landed next to Shadex. "Holy Mary mother of Joseph! What in the name of Luna is going on here?"Silvex questioned

"The end..." Natalie said, collapsing. Resulting in Ryder and all 7 pups along with Anna, and Bret falling from the blackened sky

Jack caught Ryder and Skye "I got you two" he said landing safely with them

"I hate heights!" Marshall screamed closing his eyes, as he and the rest kept falling

Silvex and Shadex lifted their arms, and caught them all in a glow of gray

"Hello? What about me?" Anna yelled who had caught hold of the side of the slide

"I think we should leave her there" Bret said smirking "It's quiet without her"

"HEY! That's my sister you're talking about!" Elsa yelled in Bret's face, as yet another Lightning bolt came out of nowhere headed straight for... "ANNA!"

Silvex flew up quick as light, and took the blow of the Lightning bolt. He felt to the ground as Shadex lifted Anna to safety. "As much as I like the idea Bret, I still have a image to maintain,"

"Well you're no fun" Bret huffed folding his arms "Maybe your brother, him the one who likes being hit by lightning might be more fun"

Anna looked at Shadex "Thank you Shadex, might I suggest you take a shower? You smell" she whispered in his ear

Shadex put her down. "Excuse me Bret? I'll have you know Silvex is the 'boring' brother, I still get to have fun, I just couldn't let Anna fall to her death." Shadex huffed as he walked over to bret

"Well you could have, it would be less deafening for my ears all that girl ever does it complain about something" Bret rolled his eyes, but was his in his head by a snowball

"Watch what you say about my sister!" Elsa said holding another snowball "This one is made from ice it will hurt if I throw it"

Bret looked at Elsa "Don't tempt me!"

"Can you all just SHUT UP!" Natalie yelled so loud the ground shook "Now is not the time for this!" she sighed trying to calm herself down

"Bret, please. I should know there is a time for darkness." Shadex said "He's right," Silvex said, getting up while groaning

"What is that?" Ryder pointed to something in the sky, it was heading for Chase and Marshall "Pups! Look out!"

Chase and Marshall looked up into the dark sky as something grabbed both pups pulling them upwards

Elsa blasted what ever it was with Ice and both pups fell "What was that?" she said catching both pups

"ELSA!" Anna screamed as a dark figure appeared before Elsa "Look out!"

A what looked like a spear was thrown at Elsa, right before it hit her Jack got in the way resulting with it going into his chest, Elsa caught him as he fell

"No!" Natalie yelled "If Jack, Elsa or Max die it's all over"

Shadex walked over, pulled the spear out of Jack, and healed his wound.

"Elsa?" Anna said looking at her sister Elsa stared down at her hands which were covered in blood from Jack, ice and snow started to hover around her, but it was red "Elsa! Calm down! You know what father said, your powers can be evil! Please!" Anna said approaching Elsa with Zuma and Marshall

Elsa turned around trapping both pups in a cube of ice which was red "I can see you!" She yelled raising her hand as red ice chains exploded from it pulling something out of the darkness

Shadex roared as his body burst into flames, the heat melting the ice Elsa was creating

Natalie stood to her feet as she saw Elsa pull none other then Doctor Rach from the darkness "You!" Elsa yelled making chains come out the ground and around Rach's hands "I'll kill you!" She made spikes appear all around Rach going into her neck

"No! Silvex! Shadex! Dont allow Elsa to kill her!" Natalie yelled out to the brothers

Silvex moved faster than anyone could see him, he grabbed Rach, destroied the Chains, and jumped a fair distance away from Elsa.

"Elsa!" Anna grabbed her hands "calm down"

Elsa shook her head "Anna i want to kill her for what she did and is doing" she said accidentally blasting both Zuma and Marshall into a tree

Rach said nothing only smirked at Elsa, and glanced at Ryder then winked at him

Silvex put handcuffs on her, and bound her feet together in rope. He walked over, and put a hand on Elsa, sucking the dark energy out of he

"Who... are you?" Elsa questioned him

"Sleep." Was all SIlvex said.

"Huh?" Elsa looked at Silvex, as Anna stood in front of them

Elsa grew sleepy

"What are you doing to her?" Anna asked putting her hands on her hips "If you hurt her it will be the last thing you ever do!"

"Careful, Silvex was it? She'll talk you to death" Bret smirked

"You know, nothing you do will stop what is to come" Rach finally spoke "not even you Shadex and this poor excuse for a... hmm I'm not sure what he is"

'Silvex?' Natalie spoke through her mind 'Something isn't right about this, its the beginning of the end, my heart I feel darkness I have no felt before, it's growing stronger' she said clutching her head, her eyes flashing black

'Shadex?' Silvex said 'On it,' Shadex said as he opened his mouth, and began to suck the black out of Natalie's eyes, and whatever Darkness was inside her

'You have to stop this, it'll only grow stronger' Natalie looked over at Jack 'I can sense it in him, and Max and Elsa' she looked up at Shadex and spoke a loud "I understand now, Rach intentions are too turn us evil, resulting in the destruction of Adventure Bay, including the Paw Patrol"

'I can sense the darkness too... it is growing too strong...! THe balance is shifting!'

Natalie fell to her knees "I..I.. can't fight it" she said holding her head "Shadex the more you darkness you suck out of me, the more comes... it's too much... I'm a being of light not of darkness, it will kill me, and them"

Jack suddenly jumped to his feet, his eyes were black and hair turned black "Ooooo, I like this" he said "No no no.. this isn't me! I'm a Guardian! I help people not this" he said trying to fight it

Natalie glanced over at Max, who seemed fine although he was unconscious "It's happening"

Doctor Rach burst out laughing very loudly "And guess what? Nothing any one of you do can stop it, the darkness will turn everyone here with power and even the none-power beings, you will all fight each other and kill each other" she continued laughing

"NO! Shut up you!" Natalie roared loudly glowing black "Silvex... help me..." she clutched her head

Silvex looked around. 'I may have no Choice...' he thought

Bret stared up above him then at Rach "You can't turn a being of darkness" he smirked and using a blast of slime he shot himself high in the air, lightning kept erupted into him "Hey! That tickles" he chuckled merely absorbing it, then with a blast of black he shot it upwards into the air, it hit something and the ground shook

"I see" Natalie looked up "this darkness, it's only surrounding the Lookout" she said as a raise of sunlight shot through a hole created by Bret "Darkness can be destroyed by only light, but everyone here including myself is turning evil"

"Not Silvex, he seems fine" Ryder said looking at Silvex "That's your name right?"

"That's it!" Silvex flew up high into the sky, disappearing through the clouds

Ryder rubbed his head "What's it?"

Natalie clutched her head 'My heart its turning black, I fear it's too late' she said to Silvex in her mind, then looked over at Max "Max? You have to fight the darkness"

Max was doing his best to fight the darkness his eyes kept turning black then back to normal "I don't know if I can beat it Natalie it's so strong"

"I know it is Max, but we have to try, all of us" Natalie said looking at Jack who was enjoying himself "Can;t you ever be serious?"

Jack threw a snowball at her which was a dark red color "Nope!"

Natalie held her hand up freezing the snowball, she felt her heart changing faster. Then Elsa stood up. "Uh nooooo..."

"Oh yes" Elsa turned around, her eyes were black, more then Natalie's, Jack's and Max's

The clouds vanished in yellow light as Silvex floated high in the sky, the sun shone as bright as can be, burning the sky's black away into the regular blue. THe rays of the sun hit everyone, burning up all the darkness, and keeping it from coming back. Silvex's fur was on fire, with colors of red, orange, and yellow

"No!" Doctor Rach yelled cursing Silvex "This is not OVER!"

Natalie, Jack and Max all fell to the ground, each breathing heavily, Elsa remained standing

Rach smirked

"Elsa?" Anna walked over to her sister, who's eyes were still black "It didn't work!"

"Of course! You can't change a heart which is already dark" Doctor Rach said smirking more "Elsa's powers had already darkness in them, she just had a boost"

Silvex roared as a shockwave exploded from him. As it hit the group, Elsa started glowing white brightly

Anna had tears rolling down her eyes, she looked up at Silvex "You can save her right? please she's the only family I have"

Ryder placed his hand on Anna's shoulder "Have faith"

"How can you say have faith?" Anna said staring into his eyes, Ryder hugged her "Please, tell me she'll be ok"

Silvex landed next to Elsa, who stopped glowing. "Done. I Purified her heart."

Elsa looked at Silvex and fainted falling into him

"Is she ok?" Anna asked worried, wiping tears from her cheeks

Silvex caught her. "Yes. She's fine."

"Thank you" Anna said and hugged the nearest person to her which was Bret

Bret pushed her away "Missy I don't do hugs" he huffed then looked at Rach "Why is she still laughing?"

"I don't know. It's over for her, Those handcuffs are impossible to break, and they prevent teleportation." Silvex said

Doctor Rach chuckled, evilly "Come on, you think I didn't have a back up plan? How stupid do you think I am?"

"Completely stupid dude" Zuma said shaking his body, Rach eyeballed the Lab

"Did your back-up plan include a counter for a gatekeeper?" Silvex asked as Shadex hugged Zuma

Doctor Rach raised her eyebrow "So that's what you call yourself is it?, hm so we have the um, a Time Traveler, A Guardian, and whatever Max is, and a failed experiment, and I'm not sure what Shadex is, still do you know how much power is correctly in this world?" she looked at Shadex "Something I can't stand is Gays, and gay mutts is even worse, still by you arriving, Mr GateKeeper, you've added to my plan"

"Okay. I am a demi-god, and there is no way, a plan could have room for me, unless I made it." Silvex said

"Do not under estimate me, I am one of the smartest scientists in this world" Doctor Rach smirked "There's something you're missing"

Natalie stood up "She's right, something is off here" she said, as Elsa started waking up

"And what is that?" Shadex asked

"I don't know" Natalie looked puzzled "I just can't seem to figure it o..." She paused then looked at Ryder "She wouldn't, she's not that much as a monster is she?"

Bret nodded "Rach is pure evil, she is a monster"

"No.." Natalie closed her eyes 'Silvex, Shadex I think Doctor Rach plans to destroy the Paw Patrol' she said in their minds

'How so?' Shadex asked. 'Shadex, are you that oblivious?' Silvex said

'There is more then one way to destroy something, we can't allow her to kill them, not even one' Natalie replied 'If one pup or Ryder is killed, it will destroy the Paw Patrol. Maybe that's what she wants, to destroy the Paw Patrol from within'

'ANd how would she do that?' Shadex asked.

'Shadex, how clueless are you?' Silvex questioned

Natalie face palmed herself 'Seriously? Do I really need to answer that Shadex?'

'Yes,' Shade said bluntly

Natalie sighed and face palmed herself again 'Shadex, its not hard to kill one of these pups, they're not immortal like us'

'Well no DUH! Obviously. I still dont see the problem.' Shadex said

'Silvex? How on earth do you live with him? Doesn't he drive you insane?' Natalie said shaking her head 'Great, now I'm beginning to sound like Anna'

'Please. It's hard enough.' Silvex said

"Well I don't know about all of you but..." Jack created himself a bed and laid on it

Anna threw her arms in the air "How can you be so.. so... so... calm! After what just happened!"

"Easy" Jack said closing his eyes "Just relax princess, here something to call you off" he threw a snowball at her, hitting Anna in the face

"HOW dare you hit me! Have you know I am a princess and will not be treated by someone.. like you!" Anna said stamping her foot on the floor

Jack shrugged "Don't care"

Anna marched towards Jack

'Here we go again' Natalie sighed

"Look, just calm down Anna, a lot happened, and as far as i can tell, I had to leave Marshall alone to come fix whatever mess Shadex got himself into..." Silvex said

"HEY!" Shadex yelled

"ANyways, ill be off now, i have to take care of Rach over there. SHe'll have to be transported to the solidarity ward of my facility." Silvex said

"Whhhat? I'm right here" Marshall walking up behind them "I don't even know you"

"Wrong Marshall. You mated with Everest, and... Actually, spoilers." Silvex said, walking over and grabbing Rach

Marshall titled his head "Huh?"

"Drop it Marshall" Natalie chuckled "What do you plan on doing with her?"

"Like i said, Solidarity." Silvex said

Rach looked up at Silvex evilly "Oh please, you think there isn't others who will try get what I want?, they will come"

Silvex shook his head as the two disappeared.

"How rude, he didn't even say goodbye" Anna said putting her hands on her hips

Shadex didnt say anything as he kissed Zuma

Zuma kissed back and couldn't but chuckle at the look they were receiving from Anna

Shadex stuck his tongue out at Anna

"Don't make me come over and slap your bottom!" Anna said eyeballing him

Shadex chuckled. "I'd like to see you try!"

"Ohh don't tempt me, because I will!" Anna grumpily sighed

Bret stood besides Shadex "If anything she'll talk you to death"

Shadex cackled. "I'm bored, lets have some fun Zuma," Shadex whispered in the labs ear

Zuma chuckled and kissed Shadex on his neck, causing Anna to huff "She's pwobably totally jealous"

"Jealous? I am not jealous!" Anna said throwing her hands in the air

"Yes you are~!" Shadex sang out

Anna eyeballed Shadex "I am not! And you better not be calling me a lair!"

"Well I'm going to my puphouse" Zuma said, jumping out of Shadex's arms "Maybe then it'll be peaceful"

"HEY!" Anna yelled folding her arms

Shadex only giggled as he gabbed Zuma, and the two faded into a Shadow.

To be continued

* * *

 **Max's lines done again by** lovepawpatrol

 **Shadex and Silvex lines done by** SilverWolf


End file.
